Wait For Me
by Red like Roses
Summary: Even though it has been 3 years, Bella remembers perfectly. The day she was given a necklace by a stranger in the woods with the most captivating eyes she has ever seen. That was the day her fate was erased and re-written, sculpted to perfectly fit with someone she thought she would never see again.
1. Chapter 1 - Found You

**This is my first fanfiction ever. I've always wanted to do one but never got round to it, my typing is so slow I make myself mad. This is sort of for myself and you lot to enjoy, but dedicated to Toby (Onnza), we love our Alice possessive and growling.**

**Sadly, I don't own the Twilight series. If I did, well…the pairings would be a hell of a lot better in any case.**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes and the like, I just want to upload this beast and game! Reviews are appreciated, with opinions and ideas if you want. Don't forget to follow. I'm not going to abandon this like most of the other stories out there. Finding a good story then it ending on chapter 6 makes a part of me die each time…**

**Enjoy**

**Wait for Me**

What the fuck is this?

What the _fuck_ is this?

What. The fuck. Is _this_?

I stared at my Mother disbelievingly. I have two, only _two_ days left until I have to move from Phoenix, the warm, sunny home I grew up in. To the cold, wet, downright shit town known as Forks. I've been there before, visiting Charlie a few weeks every summer so he didn't get lonely, but as I've grown a back bone, I've told him I generally don't want to be stuck inside for 3 weeks a year sitting awkwardly watching sports with him. I fucking hate it.

Since then, about 3 years ago, we've had the bare minimal amount of contact, getting an email once a month would be calling it lucky. I'm just dreading how much he's going to try and make me comfortable there.

Who knows, he may take me fishing…

Fuck that.

"But Mum, that's not fair! I never get a fucking say in anything in this house! Why wont you listen to me?" I've been trying to persuade Renee to let me stay in Phoenix while her and Phil travel the states for his job. So far, I'm doing shit, not going to lie.

At least I know where I got my stubbornness.

"Bella, I've already told you, this has been sorted and planned months ago, I told you about this a few weeks ago as well! You're the one not listening! I've booked the plane ticket and so help me, in two days, you are getting on it!" I had to hand it to her; she has a decent memory for how utterly thick she normally is.

But from the look in her eyes, so much like mine, I knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. As stubborn as I am, she's had to _put up_ with my stubbornness. So naturally, I'm fucked. And as stubborn as I am…I'd rather not reunite with my brick of a Father with a slapped-to-hell face.

So, Charlie's it is!

I put on my most fake grin and said "Alright Mum! That's fine, love you!" Her face was to die for, but I just stalked out of the kitchen, past Phil (the eavesdropping piece of shit) and up the stairs to my room. If I was going in two days, I guess I had to start packing.

The only things remotely important I thought should be packed were my laptop, phone, headphones and my necklace; maybe a few clothes since anything at Charlie's would be for 13 year olds. As much as I love the branded shorts Charlie bought me for the summer, I'd rather not lose the circulation to my legs, thank you very much.

With a decent amount of clothes packed in a few boxes, I collapsed on my bed and threw an arm over my face. I was utterly depressed, and fed up with Renee.

Actually, make that everything. Everyone. Ever. I wouldn't actually mind if I had a nap and never woke up, just so I wouldn't have to go to Charlie's and the disappointment of not seeing her again.

What a morbid thought…

As emotionally unstable as I suddenly was, I knew this wasn't a great way to spend the last Wednesday of my summer Holiday. I should be outside hanging with my friends, or just round one of my friends instead of here all alone.

Friends…

"Fuck" I muttered to myself, the sting of tears in my eyes. I'd most likely never see most of them ever again.

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fists as I flung myself into a sitting position on the bed; I need to stop being so lame. Grabbing my phone on the bedside table I noticed it displayed around 7pm on the digital clock. Nice, I still have time.

I turned my phone on. A little flash appeared before I read '4 messages. 6 missed calls' all from the same number, glancing at one message I quickly gathered it was from Charlie.

Fucking fantastic.

Since when did he have my number?

Huh…

I still ignored them, creating a group text chat I added nearly all my contact list and just typed 'meet at the wreck at 11. I'm leaving phoenix for Forks and want to have some fun before I go.'

Most likely people wouldn't believe me with the sudden news, but they'd come anyway. Free drink and guaranteed sex for my mates. They'd come from across the world just to have a night to go wild.

I wasn't too worried about the drink, meaning I wasn't going to supply it. I sent a private text after to a friend called Ellie. 'Hey, you bring the drinks yeah. I'll give Tom a good word in ;)'

Ha-ha, bribe. Got to love it.

The phone buzzed a few minutes later, she was bringing the drink. I glimpsed her asking when I was leaving for Forks but I didn't care enough to answer. I just wanted her to get me drunk, who gives a fuck about pleasantries?

This time I fully catapulted myself out of my bed and headed to the shower. Having long hair is such a hassle, ah well, as long as it looks nice then I don't give a fuck. I turned on the water and stripped while I waited for it to heat up, becoming cold in the process. God I hate the cold. Forks. Ugh. I tested the water with my hand, it felt adequate so I stood over the bath and went under the spray. I moaned as the water hit my now cold skin.

"I hope you are behaving in there Bella." Mum's voice sounded from the other side of the bathroom door.

I don't know why, but just hearing her voice made me quiver in rage. I wonder if the news of her daughter leaving for possibly years is what made her voice ring with joy. As tempted as I was to continuously moan just to spite her, I just got on with my shower.

When done with makeup and getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror, my Little Black Dress left one of my shoulders bare and had a steep neckline.

Resting just bellow my collar bone, was a fairly plain thread bearing half a shell. The shell itself was beautiful, a pale pink with maroon markings. It looked perfect, but also natural at the same time. I thumbed it a little between my thumb and forefinger, feeling the ridges of the engraving against my thumb. I kept it with me at all times, except for showers and the like, I even slept in it sometimes.

The odd thing is, I don't know who gave it to me.

-3 years ago-

_Such a beautiful place…_

_I lay here in this meadow, I'm still overwhelmed with how untouched it appears. Thick trees of the forest surround all sides of the small but spacious plot of land, keeping it from site of anyone looking for it._

_I found it though._

_I was only on a walk to get some fresh air, I was bored of being inside and it was actually a decent day for once, Charlie was out with one of his friends, Billy Black, fishing. Charlie said he'd be back late, so I'd have to feed myself. Again. _

_Discovering this place was not what I intended, I actually planned on being back home 2 hours ago, but the warm breeze eased me here, the view of the surrounding forest giving me a sense of closure. It was nice._

_I yawned._

_A few minutes sleep never hurt anybody, it's not as if I was going to be missed by anybody, right? So I closed my eyes and moved my arm from behind my head to my stomach, a serene feeling passed through me before my mind went blank with slumber._

_I dreamt of nothing._

_A sound that distinctly reminded me of a cat purring woke me up, my eyes slowly opened to be welcomed with a pitch-black sky, scattered with stars. I sighed and leant up to help wake myself up more. I noticed a patch of grass next to me that was flattened down, it looked as if someone had sat there not to long ago._

_But there was just no way._

_I tried to shake my head of the thought that someone had sat next to me and had probably watched me sleep, but I still felt uneasy. The weather had worsened considerably, the once warm breeze had turned into a harsh whip of air, messing up my hair in sporadic bursts. I shivered and stood up, ready to head home._

_Me being as I am, I tripped over a root of a nearby tree and almost sprawled onto the floor. Luck however, was on my side this time, as I managed to save my face by collapsing onto my hands and knees, I felt the sting of barks and stones dig into my skin, but that wasn't what had my attention._

_Out of nowhere it seemed, and necklace I didn't know I was wearing fell in front of me, what seemed to be a shell swung back and forth from my chest to in-between my arms. I stood up once again and supported the shell with my palm. I had to admit, it was gorgeous. But it wasn't mine, when have I ever been the sort of person to wear the beach around my neck?_

_I turned the shell around for further inspection of my curious eyes, even in the dark, I was still able to see the clear engraving elegantly carved into the shell._

'_Wait for me'_

_I felt a shiver run down my spine involuntarily, this is a little weird, am I still dreaming perhaps?_

_I decided now was a good time to get the hell out of the woods, I have been surprised enough for one day._

_For once, I actually wanted Charlie._

_After about 15 minutes of stumbling, tripping and sometimes downright crawling through the woods, I finally saw the edge of the tree line. I could spot the lights coming from my house. Damn, Charlie is not going to be a happy bunny with me._

Snap

_I whipped my head around so fast I swear it was going to snap off. By now, with the denseness of the forest, I couldn't see a fucking thing past 5 centimetres in front of my face._

_That doesn't mean I didn't_ feel_ it_

_Or _them_, rather._

_Two, incredibly beautiful, incredibly predatory eyes stared right at me. I couldn't see who or what they belonged to, but I felt so entranced I couldn't turn away. I couldn't run, though it was one of the loudest thoughts running through my head at the moment. _

_I just stood there._

_I felt the urge to touch whoever or whatever owned these gorgeous golden eyes, I stepped closer without myself realising, and reached out a hand. _

_It was a person._

_I could tell that much, my hand was cupping the cheek area of this persons exceptionally cold and slim face, and the eyes gently closed. I heard a deep rumbling sound coming from the person. Then the same noise I heard earlier made itself known, purring._

_I was truly enthralled by this person, they seemed almost unreal. Being this engrossed in somebody is not normal of me, and I definitely don't go round touching strangers' cheeks just because they have pretty eyes. But I still couldn't move my legs._

_I felt tears leave the sanctuary of my eyes and escape down my cheeks, to my jaw, and soundlessly fall to the floor. _

_It was now the persons turn to move. Painfully slowly it seemed, two very strong, yet delicate arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into a hug._

_Oh. It was a woman._

_The woman's face was turned into my neck and I could feel her warm breath against my skin, warming up the small expanse of skin, I shivered again at the feeling this caused me._

"_Bella…"_

_Oh my fucking God, was that her voice?_

_Her knowing my name didn't bother me right now, just the sound of her voice made my knees go weak. What is this feeling? I don't feel like I belong in my own body anymore, I can't control my legs._

_I felt my legs go out, but I didn't fall. The grip around me tightened considerably before I was swung into a bridal style carry. The woman's face tilted down towards me, the eyes closer than they ever were before, I felt lost in them._

"_Bella…you're mine"_

_I couldn't help but nod, I was so delirious I almost felt drunk from her voice. So instead I just closed my eyes and rest my head against the hard chest of this angelic stranger._

_I felt wind sharply against my face, then I was lying on my bed. The arms removed themselves from around my neck and knees and I suddenly felt uneasy. I felt safe in a hold like that, I felt complete._

_I opened my eyes and searched for her golden eyes in the darkness of my room, but I couldn't find them._

"_Bella, wait for me. Please?"_

_That heavenly voice. It sounded pained, I felt my heart wrench for her and the sorrow filled words coming from her mouth. I turned to where the voice came from and saw those two orbs staring at me again. She was outside the window holding onto the sill, her head peeking over. I still couldn't see her. I wanted to see her face, before I forget, in case this is a dream._

_I flipped onto my side and turned on the desk light, rolling onto my other side so I could finally see her. _

_I know she is going to be beautiful._

…_She was gone._


	2. Chapter 2 - Black Room

**Hello again! Chapter 2 here and ready for you. I had to completely scrap the last one i did after doing about half of it, just wasn't happy with it. Now its alright. Thank you for all those who reviewed and followed and shiz, means a lot to me. **

**Toby, if you're reading this, which you probably will as soon as I post it. Then I'm telling you that your story is amazing, even though you never believe me. Even when you have thousands of reviews, you'll still be in denial xD**

**DarkBella, if You're reading this, which I'm sure you are as well, you amaze both me and Toby at how you are the first to review both our stories, you are truly pro.**

**Enjoy ze story ;)**

I jolted, back to life it seemed.

…Where was I?

Oh right…

I looked at myself in the mirror, again. My reflection hadn't changed since…. 20 minutes ago? Shit, they're getting longer each time. I shook my head and ruffled my hair before having a final glance at myself. Meh, not bad, Swan.

I quietly made my way downstairs, trying not to attract Renee's attention. Her not knowing where I was going was more for her than me, if she tried to stop me; I think I would end up in jail.

I'm a good person really; I'm putting her first.

I grabbed a pair of black heels and headed back upstairs, as much as I had changed my look over the years; I was still shit at putting heels on. Every second I spent trying to balance on one leg, was another second Renee had to find me with her eagle eyes.

I went over and sat on the edge of my bed, bending over to push my feet into these beasts of footwear. After I had them both on, I stood up and grabbed my coat from behind my door. Christ, how tall are these heels? I feel like I'm on stilts.

After zipping up my bomber jacket, I went over to my mirror for my very last inspection. I looked over myself, hmm. The coat was ok, but it'd be off soon enough in the heat of bodies pressed together, inappropriately moving against each other.

My eyes briefly flickered to the necklace. My right hand slowly moving towards it. No, not again. I lowered my hand, remembering what happened about 25 minutes ago. My arm fell limply to my side as I raised my gaze to my own eyes.

I can't deal with this.

I felt a warmth building up in my chest. I welcomed it. It was almost a friend now, a friend of 3 years.

Images of golden eyes flashed through my mind, showing expressions I wanted to see show for me: recognition, realisation, happiness, love…and lust.

I felt the embrace as if she was here with me. I couldn't see her, but I could feel her. It left me cold and warm at the same time. I was bitter with her for not coming to me ever again, but I also felt at peace at just the thought of her. But I wanted more from her, much more. I feel like I cant live without her and I don't even know her! But at the same time I feel like I've known her all my life.

The woman was dominating my senses, yet again. She's all I ever seem to think about whenever I want to go out with anybody. It's like she is watching me and doesn't want me to forget about her; she will make her presence known, but never show herself. Calling out to me but never letting me get closer. Reeling me in like bait, then throwing me away. She's teasing me.

Or maybe I'm just going bat-shit insane…

No. I've had enough of her. I'm going to forget about her and have the time of my life tonight. Since it's practically my last ever, I want it to be worthwhile. I certainly don't want to be thinking about some fucking weirdo stalking me in my head. I need to forget about her, as much as she doesn't want me to, I just have to. I wont be able to deal with the rejection of not seeing her if I ever go back to that meadow.

Just give me this evening to unwind with my friends…

Almost as soon as that thought crossed my mind, a sharp pain flashed through me. Fuck that hurt! I winced and knelt down, curling in on myself. I clasped a shaking hand over my mouth, to stifle my whimpers and groans of pain. Shutting my eyes tight, tears soaked my lashes and drew patterns down my cheeks with my eyeliner.

Stop it!

Whatever the fuck it was, 'stop it' wasn't what it wanted to hear. The pain intensified unimaginably, and I finally let out and ear piercing cry as I clenched a handful of hair and yanked it away from my skin. The stinging on my scalp couldn't compare to what was happening in my chest.

What the fuck is happening?

Sobs where wracking through my body, causing me to cough and cry even more. I rolled onto my side and clenched at my chest, pushing my hands against it as hard as I could. It wasn't working, the pain roared within my ribcage and engulfed my senses.

I could hear a muffled thumping, becoming louder. In my agonised daze I couldn't understand what was happening anymore. I felt arms wrap around my shaking body, disappointment flooding through me, I didn't feel the coldness I wanted so much.

Realisation flooded through me, she wanted me to apologise for my thoughts.

I couldn't lie to myself, to her.

"I'm sorry…" I croaked before fresh sobs attacked my lungs. The hold tightened around me and I heard the soothing voice of my Mum shushing me gently and just being there for me. I wasn't surprised to feel the burning in me douse itself into a warm glow again, making me sigh heavily.

Renee thought I was talking to her "Oh Bella honey, what ever for?" she cooed, I was too exhausted physically and mentally to bite back at her for treating me like a child, so I gently lifted myself up from the floor, shaking off Renee's hold in the process, only for her to rest a hand uncertainly on my shoulder.

"Bella, talk to me, please."

The pain in my Mother's voice reminded me of her voice, when she asked me to wait for her. What did she even mean by that anyway? That was not important at the moment; I felt my legs growing weary. I needed to get to my bed before I collapsed. I just wanted to sleep.

"Nothing, just going to miss my friends…" I replied, it wasn't exactly a lie, and it was easier to tell her this than what actually happened. How would I even describe it anyway?

'There's a fire in my chest whenever I off handily threaten a woman I've never seen that I'll move on and forget about her.'

Renee couldn't understand something like this, since I don't even remotely grasp it myself…

"I was going to go meet some tonight for the last time, but now I just don't feel like it." I didn't want to blackmail Renee for making me leave my friends, as annoying as she is; she's still my Mother.

"Are you sure? There's still time if you wanted to go." Renee smiled at me; I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. If I hadn't been crying on the floor in a ball of agony only moments ago, she would never even consider letting me go out dressed like this.

"Yeah Mum, thanks. I'm just so tired." I mumbled as I slouched onto my bed, shuffling back so my back was against the headboard. I looked at Renee, she looked like she wanted to say something, biting her lip gave her away.

"Alright Honey, get some sleep. You'll be fine in Forks, You're good at making friends, and you'll make loads in no time. Night." She took the two steps towards my bed, leant over and kissed my forehead. I winced when I felt the fire briefly spark inside my chest before going completely out. I felt relieved.

I knew that's not what Renee wanted to say to me though.

Renee walked slowly to my door, casting one last worried gaze back at me, she turned around and turned off my lights and closed the door. She left a gap of about a centimetre, I smiled at her intentions, she wanted to make sure she could hear me.

I laid down on my bed, staring up at my ceiling, concealed in darkness. Hundreds of thoughts ran through my exhausted mind, what just happened? Why? Why was it that bad? Is something wrong with me? Why wont she let me forget her? What is this inside me?...Is it her?

This has happened to me before, but never on this scale, I remember when they first started, around when I came back from Forks for the last time. I was still shaken from the incident in the woods, I remember meeting up with some mates, planning on forgetting about it. We had drink around a campfire and one of my friends was being drunkenly friendly with me, at the time I was giggling and doing the same, but I remember having a faint burning inside me. It was different than any drink I felt running down my throat.

To begin with I thought of it as nothing, but as time has passed, I haven't been able to do fuck all with anybody without this singeing in my heart, begging me to stop.

Heart burn, ha-ha.

I hadn't felt any burning for quite a few weeks before today, apart from the reverie I had, which is almost daily, I've had almost no indication that she's interested anymore. Part of me was over the moon, no more excruciating bursts of fire. The other part, which was much more prominent, was completely heartbroken at the prospect that I'd been left behind.

She was the one that told me to wait for her; she can't just leave me now.

Many thoughts were still racing through my mind, fighting to be addressed, but I was no longer willing to keep away from unconsciousness. So I got under the covers of my bed, and allowed myself to fade.

_Weightlessness_

_This feeling was extraordinary; it's alien to me but welcome at the same time. I look around, trying to decipher where I am. But all I see is black. I span in a circle, keeping my arms out so I don't fall over or hit anything. I quickly realise a soft glow is emitting from my skin, and that I am naked._

_Surprisingly, I didn't fall over due to clumsiness, but there was nothing I could find._

_I feel myself walk a few paces in a straight line, headed nowhere, but still walking. The floor below me is also black, and cold. Like marble. I can faintly see myself reflected back in the surface; I look so pale._

_I keep walking blindly, but I trust my body here._

_Darkness._

_Loneliness._

_Blind. _

"_Bella…"_

_No. There's no way, it can't be! Not after all this time!_

"_Bella…"_

_It's definitely hers, after so long I thought I would forget her voice, but the effect it has on me, the only voice that has any effect on me, I instantly know. I feel elated, it's actually hers! I also feel desperate though, I want to know as much as I can, as quickly as I can. I just have to speak…_

_Making noise come from my mouth has never been so hard for me. I don't know what's wrong with me, before I went to sleep I was able to talk…wasn't I?_

"_Bella, talk to me, please" Oh god, it sounded so much more heavenly coming from her mouth than Renee's…_

_I mentally slapped myself, I needed to talk to her._

_The words 'who are you' have never been so desperate when leaving my throat. I heard a very faint chuckle and I swear I died from the sound, it was so beautiful. No voice should be as alluring as hers._

"_I am yours, Bella."_

_Those were all the words I needed to hear, my body thought so too, as it set off at a sprint into the direction of the voice._

_My legs pounded onto the cold, hard floor. The necklace still seemed to be attached to me, even though I was bare everywhere else. My breath was running short and I started to wheeze from the effort I put in to keeping up my pace. _

"_Where are you? I need to see you! Please!" Came out of my mouth in a desperate plea, in any other circumstance I would have been ashamed at how pathetic I sounded, but right now that was the last of my worries. At some point I stumbled lethally, but in my hell bent state, I recovered in an inhuman way, using the foot I stumbled on to spring me back up gracefully and carry on as if it was something I meant to do._

"_Bella, I'm right here…" I abruptly stopped sprinting. The voice came from right behind me, I stood frozen. The words had an opposite effect on me. Instead of comforting me, making me feel at ease, I felt fear and anxiety envelope me like a tackle to the floor, I felt winded. I wanted to turn around so much, but knowing she would disappear kept me grounded and unmoving._

"_Bella, look at me." She begged. It made me feel slightly better about myself that I was causing her this pain for not abiding her wishes. She doesn't have full control over me._

"_Yes, Bella. I do."_

_I gasped, she could hear my thoughts…shit._

"_You are mine, Bella. _Mine_. You know what that means?..." I felt her press herself flush against me from behind, I groaned in longing. She was naked too. I could feel every part of her against me, I couldn't help the moan that escaped from me. I felt her breath against my neck as I inhaled her natural scent. I involuntarily ground my arse into her, showing her what I wanted, needed. _

_She purred at my actions as I felt her roll her hips into me, causing me to whimper like a wounded animal. I was getting too excited, I want to talk to her. _

_But I _need_ this._

_As soon as it had started, my back and neck were cold from loss of contact. I fell to my knees with the waste amount of adrenaline I had flowing through me, or maybe it was just the effect she had on me…_

_Strong arms looped under mine and dragged me back to my feet abruptly but gently. I shivered as I felt one stone cold finger travel down the back of my neck, causing my hairs to rise and for me to shiver. I gasped again as I felt the wetness of her tongue replace her finger, travelling back up my neck but this time round to meet my ear. She scraped the shell of my ear with her teeth and I groaned loudly._

"_Bella, it means you are owned."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Presence

**Followers and newbies, welcome. Sit down and get comfortable. I have a story to tell you!**

**You guys make my day, you really do. I have my own folder on Hotmail for fan fiction and when I go on and see someone else has followed the story or favorite it, it makes me smile ;)**

**But that's not what's important here; school is closed due to snow.**

**I woke up 6 hours earlier than I needed to...and that is why this chapter is in front of your pretty little faces right now.**

**Sorry for spelling and the like…just try and make sense of it XD**

**Enjoy~**

I hate being in that state of sub consciousness, you can tell what's going on around you even though in bed, but you could also drift back to sleep if you were left undisturbed. Trust me, I wanted to go back to that dream so bad, but it seemed that the more I willed myself to go back to sleep, the more conscious I became. There were so many things I wanted from her; her name. That's a big one, I never really thought about it till now, the only thing I've really wanted was to know what she looked like.

Why? So I could find her?

What an immature thought. I've only seen her once, and even then I didn't properly see her. Saying that, her possessive eyes and voice have definitely, _definitely_, been enough for me. I've been affected enough to create dreams as vast as last nights one, just with my imagination and her voice. Something is very wrong with me.

I only then noticed the tilt my body was at, leaning towards whoever was sitting on the edge of my bed, my mind flittered back to 3 years ago, when I was observed while sleeping again.

"Bella, wake up. We're leaving soon." How could someone's voice alone change another person's mood? I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids, and then cracked them open with a groan. My eyes shot to the light blue of my Mother's, wrinkles at the edges giving away her tiredness. She was most likely up all night worrying about me.

Shit, what if I moaned in my sleep?

Forget that, she said we're leaving soon?

"But...I thought we were leaving tomorrow" my voice croaked from all the crying and sobbing, I had to clear my throat embarrassingly.

"Oh, sweetie no. You slept all through yesterday, you were so out of it I didn't have the heart to wake you up." She smiled sadly at me and lifted a hand to my head, before stopping herself and putting it back in her lap. I looked at her questioningly; she didn't seem herself.

She looked like she was going to say something, but again stopped herself just as she was about to. This was kind of annoying me.

"Mum, what's up?" I sat up in my bed, giving her my full attention. She turned her head, so I couldn't see her face. I felt like grabbing her head and turning it to face me, but that would probably make her worry more about me. She'd thing I have anger management issues.

So instead, I remained silent, and gave her the time she needed to do, whatever it was she was doing. After a while, she turned back around to me.

She was crying.

As much as Renee had annoyed me these past few days, I couldn't bear to see her crying, I felt a protectiveness envelop me to hug her.

...But I didn't.

I don't know why I didn't, I probably looked like a complete bitch for not hugging her and telling her it was all going to be okay. But I was afraid. Afraid of feeling that excruciating pain, all over again. I also had a nagging feeling that I was being watched.

So again, I remained silent. I waited for Renee to talk first.

"I'm...just worried about you Bella, I have been for quite some time. You don't go out as much anymore, you're of age where you should be going out every night! I know I can be restrictive sometimes, but I'm just trying to protect you. I'm not sure if it's had an opposite effect on you though." Renee remained silent after her admission, looking at anything but my eyes. She thought this was her fault? I almost laughed out loud, she could never be so wrong...

"Mum, if you're blaming yourself for how I am, then stop. Nothing that has happened to me is your fault. If anything, you have done your job perfectly. You have saved me a lot of pain." I didn't lie to her, but it was up to her with how she took it.

Once again, I misjudged her.

"Are you talking about what happened last night?" Clever girl." You said you were just going to miss your friends...its more than that, isn't it?" I really didn't give her enough credit. Then again, she was right. I had neglected going out with friends or on dates for the last few months. The pain in my chest had grown substantially over that time though. And now I was afraid to do anything that would piss _her_ off.

I don't know how I knew, but I did. It wasn't an ordinary pain; it felt deeper within me. As horrible as it is, I felt a little better whenever I felt her anger and jealousy flood through me, making me feel what she does. Making me feel that much closer to her.

Even her emotions had an effect on me.

She was right, I _am_ owned.

Gentle warmth enveloped me and I smiled brightly. As odd as it would seem to Renee I didn't stop. I knew immediately that I had pleased her; this warmth was gentle, coaxing. The thought that I had pleased her pleased me also. The warmth almost pulsed at my thought, and sent another wave throughout my body. I shivered at the feeling it left in my hands and stomach.

I could get used to this one.

...Renee was staring at me, what did she want again?

Oh yeah, she'd guessed.

Even though Renee had practically hit the nail on the head, I still couldn't tell her. Like before I went to sleep, I still don't properly know what's going on inside me.

I know_ who_ is inside me though...

"Sort of, I will miss them _so_ much, but anyone can move on if they are willing enough. I'm just worried that Dad hates me." I paused, desperately trying to think of a lie at the top of my head, but acting like I was unsure if I should tell her.

"Bella, you can tell me anything..."

I know that Mum.

"I've neglected to make any contact with him in such a long time, I'm scared he hates me. I was on my phone yesterday and I had messages and texts from him, I just felt too guilty I couldn't reply to him. What if he doesn't want me back?" I thought it sounded all right, in any other circumstance it probably looked like I was talking about an ex boyfriend or something.

I felt a sharp spike across my ribs. Jealousy.

I'm sorry.

As quickly as it had appeared, it faded and I was left with a dull ache in my chest. Probably a warning, it was pretty stupid of thinking like_ that, _would have though I had learnt since last time...

"Charlie has been begging me to make you go back to his, for quite a while. He would never hate you Bella, he misses you." I ducked my head in shame, even though it was an act, my worries partly came through. How could I think so lowly of my own Father, I make him out to be so much more selfish than he actually is. Of course he just wants to see his _daughter_. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed to fit the picture. At least I got some security out of this conversation.

"Thanks Mum, I've been worrying so much about it." I lifted my eyes to hers; she had stopped crying a while ago. Hopefully she bought what I said, I think she did, she smiled reassuringly and ruffled my hair a bit. I swatted her hand away and stuck my tongue out at her, Renee laughed lightly. I wish it could go back to this properly.

"Well, like I said. You better get up lazy bones, we're leaving soon." Renee had risen from my bed and made her way over to my door where she winked at left, closing the door fully.

So...I'm actually going back there huh?

I don't know what I'm more apprehensive over. Seeing her, or _not_ seeing her. I'm scared of how much she influences me even though she's so far away, I'm not even sure if she's real. I've only seen her in darkness. Over the years though, I've began to conjure up in my head what I think she looks like. She's definitely going to be slim, her embrace those years ago only proved my point. She was so cold, freezing in fact, but it felt to comforting...I feel almost drunk. I remember not having to lift my eyes high to meet hers in the forest, so she can't be too tall, I still felt safe with her though. In my dream, she had such a toned body when she pressed herself against me. Oh God...I feel so dizzy, she's like a drug...

...My drug.

I couldn't help but release a groan as pure ecstasy surge through my entire being, starting from my chest and working up to my head, making me delirious and light headed. The blissful feeling swirled around in my head, I swear it was toying with my brain, pulling my strings and making me shove my dress I was still in, up, and almost rip my panties away from my body. I closed my eyes as the feeling descended from my head to my chest again, and worked its way lower.

The feeling traveled all the way to my toes, lingering around the apex of my thighs, before it exploded and all of my body felt like it was on fire, the good fire. It felt so unreal; the inferno seemed to ooze from me, saturating the room with an ethereal presence. I closed my eyes tightly as the tension in my abdomen built hugely when the feeling of eyes on me invaded my thoughts. Immediately I was swarmed with flashes of golden eyes that crinkled with a smile, I could see her teeth. Pearly white pulled into a grin.

She was watching me. Seeing how far I'd go.

This only made me feel more heated, I felt so fucking aroused and I didn't even care that Renee or Phil could come in any second. I have never felt this feeling from her before, it was amazing, and I wanted more.

I had to stop myself from screaming when I dipped two fingers inside me, explosions were going off inside me as I pulled them out slowly then rammed them in harder, causing me to bite my lip and draw blood.

Her eyes flashed in my minds eye. Both of my hands were dragged away from me and shoved into the bed with an unreal force. I opened my eyes wide, no one was in here with me, but it felt like someone had grabbed my wrists to keep me still. I felt my own fear swarm through me as well as her anger. It coursed through my veins and I felt my heart speed up and skip beats sporadically. It burned.

_**Stop it.**_

The voice held such anger; it would have had the same effect if she had just snarled in my face. I was scared shitless, but also left numb with want for her right then and there. It felt like she was here with me, on my bed…holding me down, _owning_ me.

_Only I can touch you Bella…_

The voice was much more gentle now, she almost sounded uncertain with what she had just said. I felt bad for her; she wanted me as much as I wanted her. My heart swelled at the thought.

"Only you..." I admitted to her, yet no one at all. I was so confused.

I felt the force leave me, no longer holding me down, but instead felt it envelope me completely, as if it was being absorbed into my body.

…Then I was alone again.

I closed my eyes again, letting everything that had just happened soak in. My life was so hectic right now, I didn't know if I loved it or hated it. I still didn't know if I was insane or not. I guess I'd find out soon.

I got out of bed, blushing madly when I felt the wetness between my legs. Stepping towards the door, I grabbed the handle. There was a mark on my wrist, both of them now that I looked at the other one. They were fairly faded, but they were still there.

Hand marks.

I shivered for what felt like the 10th time recently, and went to my bathroom to shower and get ready.

About an hour later, my hair was washed and pulled into a high ponytail; I liked to let it dry naturally. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a basic branded top.

I walked out of the bathroom and heard bacon sizzling in the kitchen; I hurried to my room when my stomach rumbled, the attention whore.

I grabbed my necklace and clasped it delicately around my neck, smiling at it fondly. I reached over to the edge of my bed where Renee had packed me a travel bag for today, most likely when I was asleep. I headed downstairs where I met Renee and Phil in the kitchen, already eating their breakfast.

The talk at breakfast was fairly trivial, but I was too hungry to complain. I hadn't eaten in over 24 hours, so practically everything was dead to me in comparison.

"Mum, is it okay if we leave now?" I said after my last mouthful of scrambled egg. She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. She most likely didn't understand why I wanted to leave early when not two days ago I was fighting with her about never going.

"Bella, you have somewhere you have to be?" Renee winked at me, I guess she had believed what I said earlier, and she seemed more at ease.

"I'm just excited to go back after so long" I grinned up at her; it was the truth, but not to see Charlie.

Renee smiled at me gently, and then nodded her head. She turned around, and said a quick goodbye to Phil before giving him a kiss.

…

…Okay kids, get a room.

I had to pull Renee from Phil. They both laughed and I soon joined in, at least I'd be leaving Phoenix on a good note. We walked to the porch where I put on my converses, grabbed my bag and left my home.

When in the car, pulling out of the drive, I was feeling conflicted emotions. Nothing new as of late really. I was going to miss Phoenix greatly, I even missed my leaving party…my friends are so ditzy they probably hadn't noticed.

I got my phone from out of the travel bag as we reversed out of the drive; there was a large amount of text and calls from various friends. I smiled as I read some wishing me good luck in Forks, or how much I was going to be missed.

The car journey itself was a fairly quite affair. It wasn't awkward, both Renee and I just preferred to listen to the radio or CD, occasionally singing along. It was nice, having both of us just enjoy each other's company.

Too soon we arrived at the airport, as Renee parked the car I could tell she was getting emotional. I didn't have the heart to tell her it was her own fault for her crying. She has been crying too much lately.

…Almost as much as a teenager.

"Don't worry Mum, everything will be fine. Now that I know Dad wants me back, I want to go." She looked at me, checking I was telling the truth, she seemed to believe me again and just nodded sadly. I leaned over to her where we hugged for a long time. She held me tightly, not letting me go. I felt another presence trying to pull me away from her. I fought it for as long as I could, until I had to disentangle myself from Renee, trying to make it look natural.

"I'll call you when I get to Dad's…" I reassured her.

"Okay Bella…be safe." I grinned at her and kissed her cheek chastely. Hopefully kissing my Mother's cheek wouldn't annoy her too much…

I felt a little twinge in my chest, I sighed and got out of the car, carrying my travel bag.

"Down girl." I laughed when the jealousy roared defiantly then left me, but I still felt eyes watching every step I took towards the airport.

Soon…

**I can't believe its taken 3 chapters for Bella to get to an airport -.- my writing as well as my story telling is so slow. I want to take my time with this though, can't rush love ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Alice

**Hello again peeps.**

**I was meant to update yesterday, school was closed again (yay) but I got carried away with my gaming, I truly apologize for it.**

**I actually really regret not updating yesterday, As a result I kind of forgot what my story was about ^.^ had to read through my chapters to get the gist. Also spotted some really bad spelling, like 'to' instead of 'too', its disgraceful I know...**

**I have a feeling I would have re-read my story around 100 times before it's finished -.- I could probably dictate it to anyone who asks!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed saying the pace is good for them, puts my poor head at ease. Someone said (cant remember who) that they stopped reading after Bella was inflicted with pain. My response is that if you want the platonic, mundane love that you are so clearly looking for, I suggest you go look for some Edward x Bella fics...**

**Those who are curious about the pain thing, it's something I'm working on to be different in the first place. It's not a power though :P And I'm debating whether to include the wolves or not, just see how it goes, could dramatize it even further haha!**

**Sorry about any spelling/noobness **

**Enjoy!**

Watching the landscape change outside the airplane window was fairly relaxing. It was rather interesting observing the change of area as the plane carried the odd 300 passengers through the states of Nevada, Oregon and finally Washington. One thing I noted about the landscape, the closer we got to Washington, the denser the trees became.

I think it was then that I finally realized it. I would meet that woman again, if she is real, and I would get to talk to her.

I would get to see her.

Waves of my own anxiety and excitement hit me at the same time, I stood up when the sudden urge to go to the toilet hit me, but that was when the seatbelt light decided to flash happily in my face. I had no choice but sit back down next to my very confused 'plane-buddy'.

I felt constantly on edge as the plane finally descended towards the airport, not because of the need to relieve myself, but more because of the feeling in my chest.

The closer to Forks I got, it seemed the more prominent I felt that presence inside me. Even though it wasn't doing anything, since I hadn't provoked it in any way, I could tell it was there now. Back in Phoenix I was desperate at times, believing I had been forgotten when I didn't feel her presence. The thought that she was constantly with me relaxed me somewhat, though I should very well be freaked out, I just couldn't be bothered to be confused and worried. It felt like a revelation, like a weight had been taken off of my chest, I felt more at ease knowing I wasn't too far away from her.

I spent the rest of the plane journey with my head relaxed into the leather seat; I felt the tug of a smile on my face the whole way.

I was snapped out of my euphoric state with the jolt of the plane touch downing. I blinked a couple of times and looked out of the window. Where I had left Phoenix with the sun shining, here I was greeted with the ceremonious downpour that lowered even the highest of spirits, including mine, and the smile swiftly left my face.

When we had finally stopped, I grabbed my unused travel bag from the overhead cupboards and slung it over my shoulder, slowly filing out of the airplane with the other scuffling, restless passengers.

The first thing I noticed, when I was outside the plane, was the air. It seemed more pure, I was able to breathe more easily, and it just felt cleaner. I inhaled deeply before exhaling and descending the stairs.

I've always hated the part of the airport where you go to collect your bags, the conveyor belts carrying hundreds of bags and you have to stand there, surrounded by the disgusting people you want to get away most from, searching for yours. I'm always afraid that I'm going to miss mine and I'll never get it back. Watching the kids run around trying to find theirs first made me smile though, I remember being like that.

My boxes weren't too hard to find luckily, since they were boxes. Phil had apparently dumped them at the airport when I was sleeping, thinking it would be easier for me not to worry about them, which I was grateful for. So with the help of a burly man with no hair and tattoos covering his arms, I had both boxes on my trolley and I was on my way.

Finding Charlie wasn't too hard. In the crowd of about 100 people waiting for friends and relatives, he was the one at the back. Hands in his pockets and leaning awkwardly against a wall, he hadn't spotted me yet and was looking around with a confused expression on his face. Just like me, he didn't want to be here either.

I felt bad for not talking to him in so long, 3 years had not done him any good. His hair was showing the first signs of grey, which I inwardly cringed at. He had however, shaven off that God-awful mustache, which made his face look considerably younger. He looked like he had made an effort for a good first impression on me. He, for once, wasn't in his uniform and was dressed casually. His old worn jeans and checked shirt were a little baggy on him now, he'd lost weight? He was already so slim.

I kept a note in mind to take him out shopping some point, he could look pretty good for his age.

I'm procrastinating, can you tell?

Get it together Swan, it's just your Dad...

Yeah, your Dad that you haven't had any contact with for three years, because of you.

I mentally slapped myself and shoved the trolley to get my momentum going, and made the rest of the way over to him. When I was about 10 feet away, Charlie finally noticed me. He jogged the rest of the way over to me and swiftly took the trolley off me.

"Here Bella, let me help you with that." He started pushing the trolley ahead, towards the exit.

I don't really know what I was expecting, maybe some resentment, or even a little uncertainty from him, just not this. I'm not sure if he was making an effort to act as natural as possible, but it was a lot more comforting than him hugging me or telling me off for not talking to him. I breathed a sigh of relief, I don't know why I was so anxious of this.

"Thanks Dad." I said whilst trying to catch up.

"No problem, how was your flight?"

"It wasn't as long as I thought it'd be. I kind of daydreamed for the whole way anyway..."

Charlie glanced at me out of his peripherals "Not really surprised." I turned to him, was he having a go at me? it sounded like it. I caught the smirk on his face though, and knew he was only teasing me. I lightly put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him, he chuckled and smiled naturally "I'm glad to have you back Bella. It's been too long."

I felt a quick stab of guilt before replying sincerely "I'm glad to be back Dad, I missed you."

That seemed to take him by surprise, his cheeks reddened slightly and he coughed awkwardly, looking down at his feet. " Well, er... I missed you too, Bells." He moved one arms behind his head and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

Bless him.

"Hey, er, Dad... I'm sorry I didn't reply to your texts and calls the other day, or most of those emails. I just felt... I still feel guilty for it..." It was my turn to look at my feet. I didn't want to see his face when he decided to yell at me for treating him so poorly.

It never came.

"Oh. Don't worry about it Bella, I know how you've been lately. Renee told me you've been under a lot of stress and stuff..." That was why he was acting so natural? Renee told him to? I didn't really know how to feel, so I decided to not feel anything and just carried on walking with him.

Not feeling anything is a lot easier it seems.

"Yeah I have, er, yeah. I miss my friends and... yeah."

Probably the smoothest sentence I have ever spoken. To date.

Charlie looked at me briefly, before turning back to the path "Yeah...that's what Renee said. But anyway it's all good Bella, I don't hate you or anything."

I think we reached a mutual understanding at that, and the conversation ended for now. When we exited the airport and got outside I groaned and lowered my head. It was absolutely pissing it down with rain and I couldn't see a thing. I grabbed onto Charlie's arm out of reflex, I didn't want to fall, and I think Charlie understood too. We reached Charlie's police cruiser, which looked like it had been cleaned recently, but I couldn't really tell. I went straight to the passenger's side while Charlie dealt with my boxes.

When Charlie got into the drivers seat, I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a drowned rat, his hair was stuck flat to his forehead and he just looked ridiculous. He looked at me, raised an eyebrow and said "Speak for yourself, Bella." I gasped, fake hurt by his words, and he smirked at me. After that we were mainly silent for the car journey, just like with Renee. We had the music on and I spent most of the time with my head resting on my hand, looking out the window.

Throughout the way there, I was closely paying attention to the feeling in my chest. It wasn't any of my own emotions like anxiety or excitement, it was the presence that occupied me. The further we traveled, and closer we got to Forks, the more 'full' I felt. The feeling in my chest genuinely felt like it did when you held your breath for too long underwater, and you needed air. Even though I was surrounded with the stuff, I felt like I was being enveloped again, smothered in everything that was she.

I started to recognize my surroundings, we were almost there. The fullness in me was increasing rapidly now, to the point where I was stopping myself from gasping for breath. Charlie didn't know any better, and I asked to open the window to see if it would help.

Of course it wouldn't.

In fact it worsened.

I gasped as the most intoxicating smell washed over me, making me wet instantaneously. I turned my whole body towards the window so Charlie couldn't see my face and I covered my mouth and nose with my hand. Rapidly closing the window.

Damn it.

I lowered my head and tried to get a control over myself, it wasn't helping that the thing inside me was flipping and stirring every emotion I had, making me dizzy. When the presence hit its peak of fucking with me, I felt like yanking my hair out. I was so aroused and restless and I couldn't do a fucking thing! I was frustrated and tired and confused again. I looked out the window to try act normal again.

I then saw it. A pathway, more like a drive, leading into the woods? I twisted my neck to look at it for as long as possible, memorizing it.

Without myself thinking I asked Charlie the only thought running through my head.

"What's that, Dad?"

Charlie, not suspecting me to talk, jumped and looked at me, noticing me looking back, almost snapping my neck, he understood what I meant.

"That's the drive to the Cullen's house…" He took my not replying as a sign to continue, "Dr. Cullen and his family live there, he's a great man. We're very lucky to have him here."

…

Cullen

Cullen…

"How many of them are there?" I twisted my whole body to face him fully, he looked at me, surprised by my forwardness. I felt myself blush but I didn't look away…I needed to know. The occupied feeling in my chest was slowly lessening the further away we drove from 'The Cullen's'. Whoever it was I met 3 years ago has to live in that house, otherwise…

Otherwise?

I'd be heart broken, utterly destroyed. Three years of dreams and pain with nothing but one person dominating my every move would be all down to nothing. I think I'd just throw myself in the nut house if this all goes to shit, I won't be able to live on if this is all part of my imagination.

"There are seven of them. Dr. Cullen…Carlisle and his wife, Esme. They have five kids, two girls and three boys. They are all about your age, they're adopted." Charlie seemed to like talking about this sort of thing, information giving. That's why he's so good at his job I guess.

Wait…

They have two girls.

And one of them was mine.

My body warmed at the joy she felt from me calling her mine, and I blushed some more.

"Erm…what are their names?"

Charlie must have thought that I was just trying to make conversation, for he answered sincerely without looking at me questioningly.

"Like I said there's Carlisle and Esme. Then there's Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie. Then…er…oh yeah, Edward and Alice. Rosalie and Jasper have the surname Hale though. They're the blond ones. It's something to do with Esme being their Aunt and adopting them, then she married Carlisle and changed her name. The other kids have the surname Cullen because Carlisle adopted them. If that makes sense…"

I just nodded my head, taking everything in. Rosalie and Alice…

Rosalie or Alice

Rosalie…

Alice…

My body responded to her name, prickles shot down my spine and my leg kicked out on its own.

Alice. What an amazingly fitting name, and I don't even know you.

_You know me Bella, I assure you that. More than anyone else in existence…_

The clarity of her voice was indescribable, each note was hit perfectly with no uncertainty or hoarseness, wind chimes could not make a sound as innocent as hers…as Alice's.

My Alice.

Her beautiful giggles flooded my head, making me dizzy and giggle myself. I ignored Charlie's odd looks and turned towards the window as we arrived at my new home.

Under my breath I whispered "See you soon, My Alice."

_See you soon, My Bella…_

**Well, kind of filler chapter-ish. I think I just majorly gave away the presence thing but whatever, 'twas fun to write :P I've been asked to be on the Netball team for a match on Tuesday so I may not update till Wednesday or something like that. I'll probably have forgotten the story again haha!**

**Hope it wasn't too boring, I think we can all tell it's going to get a lot more interesting soon ;)**

**Till then you sexual people.**


	5. Chapter 5 - White Room

**Well...**

**I promised Wednesday. You got Monday... The weather sure does love you guys ;) I can't game because no one's online XD **

**Thanks for the amazing response with reviews and blahhh. Was asked in PM how long I was planning on making this fic. I'm just seeing how this goes, like I said my story telling is pretty slow so it may end up pretty hefty.**

**I was also asked how old Bella is/was when given the necklace. I was thinking she was given it around the age of 14, so she's 17 now. Her birthday is September the something so she'll be 18 soon (woo).**

**Enjoy my lovelies~ **

My face hurts.

The smile just wouldn't leave my face. Unpacking my boxes in my 'new' room would never be considered as something to grin about, until now apparently. When we arrived home the rain had long stopped so I felt kind enough to help Charlie carry one of my boxes up to my room. It looked exactly as I had left it, which I was kind of grateful for, but made me also think if Charlie had ever come in here since I left.

That doesn't matter though, I'm back now.

Looking around my room, I only just realized how small it really is. Compared to my room in Phoenix, where I had the master bedroom, I think this is about half the size...

It still feels more homey here though. It's like I've always been here...Like I never left.

"Bella?"

Fuck that scared me! I whipped around to see Charlie peering around my door, embarrassed, as if he had caught me naked.

Oh God, that would be so bad.

I pushed the thought to the back of my head before I answered Charlie.

"yeah Dad?"

Dad looked unsure of himself "I'm going out to meet Billy and Jake and maybe go fishing or something...is that okay with you?" He really didn't have to be so awkward around me, I have gotten over it all.

"Dad, it's fine. Go out and have some fun, I'm just going to finish unpacking and make dinner. Want me to save some for you?" Charlie visibly relaxed with my unfazed answer, he opened the door more and properly entered my room. He looked around before meeting my eyes again. He looked happy.

"No just worry about yourself Bells. I'll probably have something over there, unless you want to come? Jake has been wanting to see you almost as much as I have..." Charlie smirked at me, I had to admit I was tempted to go see him. We used to meet up quite often, I wonder how he's doing...Charlie said he missed me?

_No Bella_

I whipped around towards my window. That sounded way too close for it not to be in my head...

_Don't leave me..._

She...Alice, always surprised me with how demanding she was one moment, then completely vulnerable the next. She always made halfhearted threats, like she was unsure of herself. Like she didn't want to scare me.

Yeah right, I was over being scared in the womb.

mmm...understatement. I'm sure if she wanted to be, I don't know how, but I just know; Alice could be terrifying. She was so assertive but secretive at the same time, like she wanted me to know her, but to hide herself away at the same time.

Fuck, Charlie was in the room. I turned around to face him again and pretended nothing had happened.

"Erm, that's okay thanks. Like I said, I need to finish unpacking and stuff, only have the weekend before my new social life begins right? Have to mentally prepare myself." I laughed, which seemed to ease the atmosphere. The last time I was at Charlie's, I wasn't too good at making friends.

Charlie laughed too, even if it appeared a little awkward, "I'm sure you'll be fine Bells. If you need anything you have my number, and I'll see you later." Taking one last look around my room, Charlie smiled genuinely at me before shutting the door.

It's so sweet how he's happy to have me back.

_Am _I _sweet then, Bella?_

I couldn't help but laugh loudly, the prying little...

I cut my thoughts off trying not to think of anything, and carried on unpacking silently.

_Don't you dare cut me off Bella, It's unhealthy for both of us._

I didn't really know what she meant, but I didn't stop thinking of nothing, which was fairly relaxing. I seemed to work a lot faster when nothing was on my mind. It was about another five minutes before everything was packed away and all my old clothes were thrown into the boxes to put away. I grabbed my travel bag and fished out my phone, checking the time.

5:50pm

Almost instantaneously my stomach rumbled like a lion. Even though I was by myself I threw my arms around my stomach and blushed heavily, loudly whispering 'shush' to try and calm it down.

"Shut up okay? I'm going now..." With that I headed out of my room and downstairs to feed my hungry stomach.

About forty minutes later I was fully satisfied with my cooked pasta meal. I stood up form the table and went over to the sink to wash everything I had used to make the meal, I didn't want to burden Charlie when he got home.

I didn't realize how bored I was until I was back in my bedroom, laying on my bed with and arm thrown over my face. I had been back for no more than two hours and I was completely ready to go back to Phoenix. What did I normally do to waste time?

_Think about me_

I smirked at her intrusiveness. It's so hard to stop thinking for too long, so I just gave up. She didn't comment on everything I did, which I was grateful for, and I could just as easily throw her off with one of mine.

Yeah right...

Every time I hear her voice in my head it's like I'm going insane. No one else can hear her yet she's _all_ I hear. Hearing her voice makes me tense up but then relax when I realize its Alice's. I know I'm safe then.

_I will _**always**_ keep you safe._

I know you will Alice. I don't even know you… yet I _know_ you. I've waited for you, for three agonizing years, and now it feels like you are just around the corner. I want to see you so, _so_ badly. At the same time though, I'm completely terrified of meeting you. I don't know what's going on inside me, but I feel you. Much more than what I think is normal. Fuck, this isn't classed normal in any way at all! I'm having conversations in my head! I don't even know if you're real but you've forced me to believe that you are! My body isn't even mine anymore...

My thoughts drifted to a stop, I was throwing my arms around as if I was in a proper debate with someone, but I only looked like I was having a fit. I put them down on my stomach as I gazed up at the ceiling.

_Bella..._

…

_Do you want me to come to you?_

I literally felt my heart stop.

I could finally meet her. Alice, I could finally meet her! I jumped out of bed 'yes, come meet me' running through my head. I tried to make it sound calm, but I utterly failed. This was finally it, I'd finally meet the woman that had made me feel loved, owned...belonged.

I didn't really know what I was doing, I was a mad woman as I grabbed my make-up back and almost flew into the bathroom. I don't know why I was making such an effort to impress her, she has already seen me. Not that I remember what I was wearing back then, but I was only fourteen; I couldn't have been too dressed up.

I blushed, I wonder what her first impression of me is?

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had fallen out of the ponytail I had put it in so I took the hairband out and ruffled my hair, it looked all right. Could really do with a washing soon though.

I don't know how long she is going to be though, so I didn't want to risk her coming and me showering blissfully unaware.

I touched up my mascara and thought that would be enough. I don't know what I had in mind when I came back to reality again to see myself brushing my teeth.

I'm too keen.

I went back into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I crossed my legs and leant against the headrest. I didn't mind how long Alice was going to be, as long as I saw her. It would put my mind and heart at ease, quite literally. The feeling in my stomach would be one enough to make any normal person run to the toilet and throw up their insides, but this was barely anything for me. It still made me feel incredibly nervous and shaky, but I was just used to having my emotions and feelings over the top.

I laughed nervously and ran a hand through my hair, Alice hadn't 'spoken' to me since I had told her to come see me. I knew she could hear me though, and my whirlwind of thoughts.

Wait...

If she can hear mine, why can't I hear hers?

It was thoughts like these that made me think Alice wasn't real, that she was something conjured up with my over active mind. It left so many questions asked and unanswered. I could feel myself getting frustrated, I always seem to get the small straw, in _everything._

Was Alice real? Well of course she is, Charlie knows her. Then how is it possible that I can hear her in my head? That we can almost have conversations? She told me I know her, I haven't even seen her! How is it possible?

It just doesn't make any sense...

Even with all the pain I've been through with her emotions, jealousy especially, I honestly don't want them to go. They have been with me for probably the few most important years of my life. I don't want them to go, I don't want Alice to go. They are all a part of me now, it's what makes me happy now.

If she left me now, I don't know what I'd do.

I leaned over to grab my phone again. It was getting dark outside, Charlie still wasn't back. Most likely he was going to be there for majority of the night, since it's Friday...

8:03pm...

Where is she?

I looked towards my window, where I had last seen her. I expected to see her mesmerizing golden eyes gazing back at me. But I was only greeted with a shut window and the darkening evening sky.

I sighed and turned to face my bedroom wall again, I can't be impatient. Not now, we've both waited for this, what's a few more hours going to do?

So I waited...

...and waited...

and...waited...

and...

...

I felt myself slowly drift off, I welcomed the calmness within me and relaxed further, completely giving up trying to stay awake.

…

_I was here again._

_I looked down at myself to make sure, yep, definitely naked. My necklace hung innocently around my neck and I looked back up._

_Even though I was dreaming, I was fully aware of my surroundings, just as if I was awake. I felt the familiar coldness of the hard marble floor, the stillness of the air and of course, the darkness._

_Compared to last time though, as I started walking to try and find Alice, I walked into a wall. Banging head first into it I shouted obscenities, not even registering how clear and beautiful my own voice sounded. Rubbing my forehead I placed a hand on the wall and one in front of me. This wall had to meet another one somewhere…_

_It felt like forever until I finally found the 90-degree angle of two walls meeting, I breathed a sigh of relief and started following that wall._

_Where's Alice?_

_I was determined to find her, if she didn't mean meet me in the real world then I wasn't going to let her get away with not meeting me here. I wouldn't let her get away with treating me like she did last time, either. We had to talk, we just _had_ to._

_This time, I stubbed my foot against something. I couldn't help but scream in frustration, it didn't really hurt, I was just getting incredibly pissed that I couldn't see a fucking thing, and Alice wasn't helping._

_I prodded around with the foot I just injured, and felt a gap. It was a door? I fumbled around until I grasped a cold metal handle, and opened the door in one swift motion._

_The first thing that hit me was the sheer brightness of the room. I hissed and recoiled, shielding my eyes from the intrusive light and turned my body away. _

_The second thing that hit me was the warmth I felt radiate around me, inside me. It was a gentle warmth, one that wasn't going to hurt me, it flowed through me and around me, embracing me. I smiled and slowly lowered my hand and turned towards the light. I walked further into the room then stopped, waiting for my eyes to adjust. _

_As the room slowly came into focus, I noticed that there wasn't any 'light', but the room itself was giving off its own source of light. I couldn't see how, as there were no windows or anything, it was just a large, white room._

_The third thing that hit me, was the melodic sounding of notes entering my ears and making me shudder. It clearly sounded like a piano, and I looked around trying to find one._

_Just like the black room, the white one was endless. Large wasn't the correct word to describe it, it was unimaginably big for just one room. I had to squint just so I could see to one side of the room. I was surprised I was ever able to find my way here in the first place._

_The gentle music was continuously playing, and since I couldn't even see the end of the room, I decided to head in that direction._

_The further I walked, the clearer the music became. It was then I saw a black dot far away into the room, was that the piano?_

_I didn't give myself a chance, I just ran._

"_Alice!" I heard myself scream, I sounded so desperate…_

_The music continued to play without fault, did she not hear me? The piano wasn't getting any closer, it actually looked like it was getting further away. I clenched my fists and put all that I had into this run, my legs started burning, so did my lungs. I gasped for breath before I screamed again._

"_**Alice!" **_

_I heard my crystal voice crack this time, proving my body couldn't take what I was exerting out, even in this other reality._

_I felt the start of tears well up in my eyes. Why is she doing this? Can't she hear me?! I blinked and felt the start of rivers cascade down my cheeks, the odd one splashing against my high rising legs as they pounded against the floor._

_I shook my head madly, trying to stop the tears so I could see. I had to __**see**__._

"_Alice! I waited!" I wheezed, they piano still seemed as far away as it did who cares how long ago. I wiped at my eyes like a child and tried to focus on the piano. I could tell she was looking at me, yet she continued to play the piano. Her skin…it's so pale, almost as pale as the room's. That's why I couldn't see her…_

_I felt absolutely spent of energy, even in the dream world I was still pathetic at sport it seemed. I felt my legs start to give up, my chest rising and falling as I took huge gulps of air as my body slowed down._

_I can't slow down. Alice…._

"_Alice, I need you…I love you"_

_The only air that I had in my lungs was forced out of me as a mass hit me at huge speed. I didn't feel the pain, but I flew through the air where I was twisted so I wouldn't land first. I felt arms around me, hugging me tightly. Instinctively I grabbed on tightly too as we hit the floor with a loud cracking sound. I felt the breathing on my neck again and knew it was Alice._

_She heard me._

"_Bella…I…You mean it?" I couldn't see her, she had her face pressed so tightly against my neck. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I also wanted to look at her properly. I could vaguely see that she had short, styled, black hair. It looked so sexy._

"_Do I…mean what?" I hope I just spoke a proper sentence, I couldn't really tell. I was too busy sniffing her hair._

_Her scent…_

_Oh __**God**__, her scent…_

_I felt myself pull her in even tighter, getting as close to her and her scent as possible. In return, Alice moved one hand to the back of my head where she tangled her fingers in my hair. I groaned._

"_Do you love me?" Her voice sounded so hopeful… so beautiful…_

_I breathed in her scent one more time before answering her._

"_Yes."_

_I felt her gently loosen her hand in my hair and around me as she started to sit up, with me in her lap. I loosened my hold around her waist also. Her skin was so smooth, I didn't want to lose contact._

_I closed my eyes as I leaned back away from her face, I still had my arms around her waist so I knew I wouldn't wake up._

"_Bella…open your eyes."_


	6. Chapter 6 - Blood Echoes

**Bonjour!**

**It feels like its been ages since I updated, even though it's only been like 5 days ;')**

**Yeah that's still a long time... **

**Thanks for all the reviews and whatnot, makes me feel special. My story was added to a community called 'The truly Epic Femslash Archive' which made me die inside, such a happy moment ;'D**

**I had such a split decision with this chapter, after your reaction to the last one I felt like such a bully xD but yeah, that's really the only reason I haven't updated in so long :P**

**Oh, I'm also pissed at my 'friend' who got better marks then me in our drama exam. I answered all her questions and she forgot some lines and she still got a better grade then me, so I'm ever so slightly fucked off with her... anyway.**

**Enjoy my lovelies~**

_"Bella...open your eyes."_

_I wanted to, so, _so_ badly. But now that I was finally here, my eyes just wouldn't seem to obey me. The simple action of just lifting my eyelids seemed impossible for me to do, I felt so drained...so _tired_...Why can't I open them? I was absolutely fine mere seconds ago! My eyes couldn't have been any wider really._

_What the fuck is wrong with me now?_

_"Alice...I-I can't...open..." My once crystal voice came out as a quiet mumble, I wouldn't have thought I had just spoken without the tightening of Alice's grip which was now around my waist. Even though her grip was tightening, it felt fainter, like she was disappearing. I heard a sigh leave her mouth and brush lightly against my nose and cheeks, which seemed to calm me somewhat. I still didn't like the sound of it though, at all, she sounded frustrated. I didn't want Alice to be frustrated, at me no less._

_"Bella, I'm sorry. You're not used to this, you've used up all your energy. I'm sorry I played with you and didn't visit you tonight. I just don't think I'm ready to be around you...for both our sakes..." I heard the pain in her voice, as it slowly got quieter. What did she mean? She isn't ready to be around me...She's had three fucking years to get ready! This isn't fair, why can't I speak!?_

_" ...So I met you here. I know you're confused and I don't blame you, and I know you don't have the energy to reply right now. I was where you were once...you'll get used to it. My family though...they don't know about this. As much as I have wanted to tell them, I just haven't been able to. I know they know something is up though, and I know your family thinks something is wrong too. I don't know if it's because you're human that I'm overprotective of you...or because I've waited just so _fucking_ long for you to be in my arms..." My God, Alice swearing. Alice trailed off, her voice no more than a whisper now. I felt myself straining now to hear her voice, as quiet as it was, it was still absolutely enthralling. I was trying to take everything in, but she was talking too damn quickly and quietly I was getting even more annoyed. I wanted to talk to her more than ever, but I felt a pull in my head. Consciousness was calling me back again for fuck's sake. As much as it pissed me off to leave Alice when I had only just found her, I could tell I had no choice._

_Alice could, too._

_"...Bella, I just want you to know, that before you go..." I heard the faintest intake of breath "In here is what we are meant to be like...to each other. I know last time I treated you inappropriately, but I can't explain it in the time we have. However, out there it's going to be different...I know...no, I've _seen_ me act like a complete bitch around you...to you...but it's all _for_ you Bella. I'd never intentionally hurt your feelings...but my kind...I'm just so protective over you, you can't leave me whatever happens...okay?" Again she trailed off, well, maybe she continued, but I wasn't able to hear anymore. So I just enjoyed the feeling of her delicately light touch on my bare waist...fading ever so slowly, until she was finally gone._

What did she mean...because I'm human? And her kind? We're all human here, just slightly fucked up in some cases.

And she said she'd act like a bitch to me, how did she know she was going to? It's not as if she can see the future or anything. Well then again, I've been thrown in the deep end so suddenly that anything could be said to me and I'd consider it true. Imaginary friends didn't seem so imaginary to me anymore...also I seemed to have gathered a new respect for people with Multiple Personality Disorders. Either way it's because she's protective...Even though I was going to be treated badly, I still felt incredibly happy and serene in that moment. Alice wanted to protect me, so no one would take me away from her...from what is hers.

I felt the welcoming warmth from inside me again, so this was good Alice? No, this thing forced me down the other day... but that was just her being protective of me right? I can't even remember why she did it anymore anyway but it was probably my fault. It's not like there are two of her is there? Argh my fucking head! This is ridiculous; I'm having a physics lesson in my own head.

As much as I didn't want to be, I felt fully awake now, but I still kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to open them and not be in there with Alice. Whatever the hell was up with her, and me for that matter, I still wanted her here with me right now. Her arms felt so right wrapped around my body, and mine around hers. Her body pressed against mine as she protected me, from the floor. And its not as if I would have felt any pain in that place, but still she protected me.

I will see her on Monday. I hope I have at least one class with her, I don't think waiting any longer will do any good for either of us, for me I am certain. Knowing how perfect she is in ever way I know of her so far, she will probably be in a higher set than me. So the only chance I may get to see her is at lunch.

But Monday was still 2 days away...

Well...what I know of it anyway, you never know, I could 'pull a Bella' and have slept for seven days straight or something ridiculous again. I wanted to know though, so I pushed all thoughts of Alice as far as I could, which wasn't far, from the front of my mind before cracking open an eye. That was sure a struggle; it felt like I hadn't used my eyes in ages. Looking around my room I quickly realized it wasn't too early, by the lighting maybe late afternoon or early evening. Great...so it was either Saturday or Sunday evening. To be honest I wasn't really sure which one I wanted it to be... queue thoughts of Alice to come stampeding back.

Even though, according to her, we knew each other more than anyone else ever could, I was incredibly nervous to finally meet her, to finally _see_ her.

I still can't believe I haven't seen her face...

After everything I've done recently, all that damn _running_, it was only to see Alice for real. Even though it was in that dream world place...it felt real to me.

That's another thing, she said I'd get used to it. The tiredness in the white room I'm guessing...but what did that even mean?

Does it mean I'm going to be going there often?

Jesus, I bloody hope not. I'm never going to be able to find that room again anyway. So far I've only started in that pitch-black room, and it was only by chance that I found the wall in the first place. I felt so lost in there, but when I was in the white room I felt so much better...I felt complete I suppose. Maybe it was because I was out of the darkness at last, or maybe it was because I finally saw Alice, even though she was a miniscule spec of black in the distance.

Either way...what the fuck am I going to say to her when I first see her? It's not as if she and I have had a huge history of conversations...won't it be awkward?

I laughed and sat up in bed before running a hand through my knotty hair. I have an unknown relationship that apparently is as deep as our souls with a person, a girl no less, that I have never seen the face of. Sure, I know her hair, her scent...her body... oh God her_ body_.

Fuck me.

_Gladly..._

I couldn't help but laugh again; I was wondering where she had gotten herself off to.

Maybe she had gotten herself lost? I laughed for the third time; I can't believe I'm starting to have such detailed conversations with myself now, in my head...

That reminds me, Alice's voice sounded different.

It was darker...Almost sinister.

It made me terrified, but incredibly turned on at the same time.

Fuck! I can't get carried away again, she has too much of an effect on me. I'm such a weirdo, or maybe I just have the world's most active imagination? It explains the in depth conversations, but it was most likely the former.

What was I going to do again?

Oh yeah, the time.

I groaned like an old man as I finally willed my body out of bed, I was aching all over for no apparent reason. Today wasn't going to be a good day…evening, whatever. I spotted my phone and grabbed it clumsily before glancing at the blurry screen. I couldn't see the screen so I wiped a hand over my right eye then the left, hoping it would clear the blurred effect in my sight. It did, so I looked back at my phone.

Sunday. 7:07PM

What the actual hell. How can someone sleep for so long at a time? When was it I went to bed? Friday night I think. So I've been asleep for around 2 days.

2 days...

48 hours. Who the hell can pull something like that? I never used to sleep that much, just one day is exceeding it, but 2 days? And why hadn't Charlie come in to wake me up? If I didn't know him better he'd think I was in a coma. I made my way downstairs to see the man himself sitting on the sofa, watching sport on the television, completely at ease.

Excuse me kind sir, you're daughter has awakened.

"Dad, it is Sunday right?"

"Sure is Bells." Charlie replied without even shifting his gaze from the television. I felt my brows furrow in confusion and slight irritation.

"Why didn't you wake me, I don't know, like twenty four hours ago?" I couldn't help the slight hysteria creep into my voice as I spoke. Not going to lie, this wasn't like me at all.

Then again, lots of things were happening that weren't like me at all. I felt myself calm considerably at this thought. I should really be used to the unexpected by now.

"I though you'd suffered from jet lag or something, so I just left you be. I would have woken you tomorrow morning if you hadn't already Bells. Don't worry, you're not missing your first day of school." Charlie had turned to face me now; he was leant back on the sofa with his neck twisted to look at me. He gave me a quick smirk before looking back at the screen.

Yeah of course. Jet lag after an hour flight...

I decided to drop it and went into the kitchen to make myself some food. Even though my stomach wasn't complaining right now, I'm sure it would relatively soon. I had never not fed my stomach for such a long period of time. After awkwardly hanging around the kitchen for half and hour while the food cooked, it was ready. I quickly grabbed a knife and fork and slumped into a chair at the table, placing the plate on the table. Cutting some of the chicken I had cooked into a portion, I put it in my mouth with my stomach rumbling at me as I swallowed. I needed no more persuasion; I ploughed through my food like a train until nothing was left.

After finishing the food I just sat at the table for a few minutes, that feeling of sheer bliss when being full enveloped me. I heard the sound of the television mute about a minute later; I opened my eyes to see that the game was still playing. Charlie walked into the kitchen, smiling as I gazed up at him in confusion. He wanted to tell me something, but I felt calm as I realized by his face that it was nothing bad. I hated that feeling.

"Bells when you done, you should head outside. There's something waiting for you." I couldn't help but hear the excitement practically ooze from his voice. Okay, now I was curious, Charlie was hardly ever like this. Never in the years that I've been round had I seen him look as excited as he did right then. I mean Charlie's excited face still wasn't too expressive; he didn't look much different to a mildly happy person.

But I knew my Dad.

So scraping the chair back, I stood and headed for the front door. I noted Charlie wasn't following me, which made me all the more curious; I reached the front door and stopped. It was one of those moments where I thought something would jump out at me when I opened it, it was that eerily quiet. I was always terrible with jumpy shit. So in one quick sweep I opened the door and stepped outside into the chilling air.

There, in the drive, was the most sexual looking car I had ever seen. It wasn't a truck but it wasn't a tiny little thing either, it was kind of in between. I'd seen them before but I didn't know what they were called, but I had always wanted one. I had never owned a car of my own before. I couldn't help but walk closer to it, ignoring the almost freezing air. It was fairly dark but I could see it was white with two black stripes running over the hood. I don't even know why I liked it so much, the stripes I mean, but they just seemed to suit it perfectly.

Alice seemed to think so too. I could practically feel her flipping around inside me with joy, it kind of made me want to be sick with how delirious that just made me, but I somehow managed to shake it off and look at the car again.

My car.

"I thought you'd like it." I could hear the excitement and now smugness in Charlie's voice. I turned around briefly to see him smiling and looking at the car too, I quickly turned my attention back to the car. "At first I didn't think you'd like it, since it's quite a bulky car, but Billy and Jake thought you'd like it and persuaded me to get it for you. Consider it a welcome back present."

No fucking way.

How much had this beast cost him?

I whipped around and embraced Charlie in the tightest hug I had ever given him. I felt him stiffen but quickly ease and chuckle, hugging me back. After a while I let go and turned around again to look at the car.

Wait...

"Dad. What's it called?"

"You can call it whatever you want Bells." I laughed that he caught my question the wrong way and shook my head, Charlie looked at me oddly but I just laughed again. To be honest I think I might name it some point soon; the sexy piece of shit deserved a name.

"No Dad. What type of car is it? I've seen them before but I don't know what they are called."

"Oh! Right, sorry Bells." Charlie laughed awkwardly; I smiled at him showing it was fine. "It's a Chevrolet Camaro, 2012 edition of course." Charlie winked at me before walking up to the car and leaning against the hood, facing me. "Did I do well then?" I could see him smirking again and nodded before walking all the way around the car, giving it a once over. I put on an inquisitive expression and did a 'stoking beard' motion just to keep him waiting. I laughed when I saw him roll his eyes.

"I think you did pretty good, Dad. Thank you." Charlie beamed at me, clearly happy that I was. I liked this, this bonding. It seemed to cement to both of us that everything was all right between us now, and I felt myself smile again at Charlie's grin. "You didn't have to do this though, how much was it?"

Stoking the hood, Charlie replied without looking at me "Don't you worry about that Bells, I have money that I need to spend since I don't really buy myself much. I grabbed the opportunity to splash out and buy you your first car, thought I'd make it a car you'd want to keep too." I saw the sense in what he said; I still felt a quick wave of guilt run through me though. He must have been pretty lonely all by himself, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "I also figured you wouldn't really enjoy being driven or drive around in my car everyday." Charlie looked at me with a sincere smile. "Well, Jacob figured that to be honest. So we went out and bought the car straight away. I wanted to wait for you to wake up, but the garage wouldn't have opened again till Monday...and you need it Monday so...yeah, Welcome back Bella."

My Dad's awesome. He had bought me a car when I was asleep, just so I wouldn't stick out so much tomorrow, and also as a welcome back present. I walked up to Charlie and hugged him again.

"Careful Bells, people would think you actually loved me." Charlie said jokingly. I punched him lightly in the arm and he faked being hurt. We both laughed and headed back inside, the cold being ignored completely.

I was wrong; today is a good day…evening.

After sitting with Charlie for about an hour just talking and watching the television, I decided to wash my hair then head to bed again. As much sleep as I had had in the past 48 hours, which was 48 hours, I didn't want to fuck up my sleeping pattern completely and be alive at nighttime and dead during the day. Plus, my hair really needed a wash.

It seemed so long since my last shower, the last one was at Renee's, and that seemed like a year ago even though it was a few days. Still, I relished in the feeling of warm water washing over me, soaking through and making me clean. After about half an hour of just standing in the stream, I squeezed some shampoo into my hand and lathered it into my hair. I loved going to hairdressers, they did this for you themselves, and it always made me want to fall asleep. I loved having my scalp massaged.

After washing the shampoo out and added some conditioner, I grabbed my razor and started shaving my legs, careful not to cut myself like I had so many times before.

It was about 10 seconds later that I smelt it.

Smelt _her_ rather.

I should have known it was coming, since she practically lived inside me and all. But only when I actually smelt her did my insides light up like a furnace and make me collapse to the floor in a lust filled haze.

I barely registered the slicing open of my calf, or the blood tainting the water in the tub. That was the last thing on my mind.

Alice.

The burning inside me felt so _good_, so _right_. It couldn't compare to anything, anyone. I felt so full of Alice; she dominated my feelings, what I felt. She felt so _close_-

Wait.

Was she here?

I didn't let a breath pass by before I was out of the bath with a towel wrapped around me and heading into my bedroom as fast as I could without slipping over. The cut on my leg still forgotten as I shoved the door open and charged inside.

The window...it's fucking open! I rushed over and practically threw myself out of it as I looked around outside. I stayed rigid for ages, ignoring the biting cold once again as I tried to focus my eyes in the darkness.

The _nerve_ of her coming here then running away. She can't keep doing this, I won't let her.

"Alice, I know you're out there!"

Nothing. The open space of the surrounding area made my voice echo slightly in the silent darkness, before fading. I huffed and leaned further out; windows don't just open themselves...

I looked down as I felt a heat pool around the toes of my right foot. I finally registered that I had a fairly decent cut on my leg with blood pumping out at a steady pace. How did I manage- Oh yeah, fucking hormones.

This time, I heard her. A deep, uncontrolled, almost animalistic moan that echoed it's way back to me through the forest. I did register how amazingly beautiful her voice sounded to my ears, but I was already throwing on a jacket and jogging bottoms before I was out the window. I was trying to silently climb down the tree that grew there, but the bark fucking hurt as I slid down most of the damn tree and I couldn't help but hiss in pain. The weather would definitely give me hyperthermia if I didn't get back inside soon, but the weather can fuck itself.

I was hunting this girl down.

**I hope I didn't leave it at a bad place today, or if it sounded really stupid. **

**My English is so amazing, I used 'hood' because I forgot bonnet was the British equivalent, I'm so pro.**

**Seriously though, buy me a ticket, and I'll come live with you in America XD**

**Even more seriously, tell me how I did. I really like knowing what you peeps think about it.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Animals

**Bwello!**

**I just had the last exam for a while, (geography -.-) so hopefully I'll post more often, but I post pretty often anyway so it doesn't really matter.**

**Last chapter I wrote Bella leaving the house to hunt Alice only wearing her towel at first. As funny as it would be for it to drop mid-sprint, I thought that'd be a little too much for you lot...as well as Alice.**

**Chevrolet Camaro's are fucking amazing, just saying. I was debating between that and the 2014 Corvette...but I stick true to my baby *strokes Camaro***

**Have fun with this one haha.**

I was barefoot…my feet stung.

I was wearing next to nothing…I was freezing.

I was panting…I was exhausted.

I felt so full…She was close.

My calf was wet and burning like hell as I shoved branch after branch out of my face, I couldn't see a fucking thing so I permanently had both hands in front of my face, aiding me as well as they could as I moved as fast as I could through the dense forest. I had no clue where I was going, I never seemed to know to be honest, but my feet carried me anyway. They had a vague idea where I was going...I think.

This reminded me so much of that time those years ago, but the roles seemed to have switched completely. Last time I was running for my life **away** from her. Now though, I wasn't letting anything stop me from getting **to** her. From finding her. I felt like my life would actually **begin** when I finally found her. We could begin our lives together.

Then why was she running from me? I didn't do anything to scare her off...did I? I don't think so...She seems so determined to keep me desperate, from not getting what **I** want. Sure, she can come sauntering up to my own fucking home and go in my bedroom, but as soon as I want to see her? She fucks off and expects me no to care? Who does she think she is?

Why is she doing this to me, I'm not a fucking toy!

_Bella, stay away. _

I felt a sudden rage boil through me. I don't know where it came from, but I'd never felt this **angry** before. She can't tell me to stay away! She was practically in my bed a few minutes ago and she wants **me** to stay away!? I won't let this…this **girl** control me. Who does she think she is?!

I felt the stirring inside me abruptly stop before swelling with its own anger. Oh, do you not like being called a girl, **darling**?

I don't know what came over me, but I knew this wasn't like me whatsoever, but I just felt so full of utter uncontrolled rage that I couldn't let out on anyone, that Alice was the only one I could let it out on.

It was **her** fault, anyway.

Maybe it was the added bonus of Alice's feelings that had made me this livid, since I knew for a fact I had never felt like this before...I knew something was wrong with me. But I couldn't stop. Knowing she could feel everything I felt and know everything I thought infuriated me even more. I never have any space! Even in my own head she's there! She won't just fucking leave me **alone**.

I was mad. I felt my face contort into something vicious and screamed, the shriek ricocheting for miles and sending birds cawing in fright and flying away. I looked up whilst running and saw the shadows of them above my head, spurring me on.

"Yeah, that's right Alice. I'm not your fucking toy! You can't do this to me anymore. No. I won't **let** you do this to me anymore. You hear me?!" I felt my lungs burning with running and screaming at the same time. I had to stop, but I also had to get this anger out. I sounded so wild. I **felt** so wild.

I dug my heels in and stopped abruptly, at the back of my head I was vaguely surprised that I hadn't fallen over...

But that was far from important.

"Not talking are you!? Fine! You've treated me so confusingly and I've **had** it!" I don't know why I was still screaming. She was probably long gone, but the rage just dominated me completely. I clenched my fists until my nails dug into my hands, I was shaking all over. I couldn't control myself as an almost **snarl** ripped through my chest, coming out louder than my screaming.

Nothing...just silence.

You. Fucking. Bitch.

I felt my hand yank ferociously at the necklace that was still around my neck, snapping it off I clasped it tightly in my hand. I glared at it, inspecting it with almost new eyes, it registered to me that my sight was clearer, and I was able to see a bit more of my surroundings as I had before. I was brought back when the swirling irritation of Alice inside me swelled into something powerful and unreal, but it only made me more angry, more hurtful, and more **heartless**. I sneered at the necklace, a vessel of Alice.

Pathetic.

I felt my voice contain such hate and mirth as I whispered, "take it."

_Bella, don't._

...Before catapulting the necklace as far as I could into the darkness.

"I DON'T FUCKING **WANT** IT!"

The outburst echoed for what seemed like ages, I relished in the unresponsive forest apart from my erratic breathing. It was like no one **dared** contradict me. I felt powerful... I felt my lips pull into a hateful smirk, I looked down and my now numb feet.

Hmm, that's a lot of bl-

The wind was knocked out of me as I was forced into a tree about a foot away. I cried out in pain when my back made contact, I felt my legs give out but I didn't fall. I felt someone press flush against me and knew immediately that it was Alice. I was reminded this time of when she was last pressed against me, it was different then, even though it was against my will both times...this was so much worse. This was real life. Here I felt her anger pulsating through me and around me as she enveloped my senses. I felt like I was drowning again, and I couldn't do anything to stop her. She grabbed at my wrists and thrust them above my head against the tough trunk, then shoved one of her thighs in between my legs.

It felt **so** good. I felt myself begin to submit and felt a moan welling inside me-

No.

The moan in my throat cut off.

You have no **fucking** right to touch me.

I felt Alice stop moving her thigh, but she was silent. **Why** was she always silent? I lifted my infuriated eyes to meet hers for the first time in years. I could see the outline of her face, her beautiful face...but her **eyes**...

She looked frightened.

Take her...

I felt power surge through me, strengthened by my anger. I felt a deep rumbling come from inside me, utterly terrified when it came out in a snarl of such magnitude Alice backed away.

"Bella - I - I'm sorry. Your blo-"

That did it for me. I swear something literally snapped inside me as I felt an almighty force explode in me. I felt **alive**. Before I knew it I had Alice on the floor, **her** arms pinned above her head as I straddled her, keeping her down.

Take...Alice...

Alice...

**Mine.**

I felt her struggle beneath me, all her efforts went to waste since it was doing fuck all, and she was too **weak**. She heard me and opened her mouth to speak but she was silenced quickly when I let out another animal-like noise. It almost sounded like a giant cat, hissing at a threat.

"Mmm. Alice...**mine**...Alice. Mate…mine." My voice held such power and clarity I was reminded of the rooms. I felt myself lower my upper body and shove my head into the crook of her neck, keeping her pinned and taking a deep, lung-filling breath. Her natural scent invaded my senses and I felt my eyes roll back into my head in arousal. Before I knew it, I was rubbing myself against her.

Mark. Mate.

Alice whimpered below me, I relished in this power I had over her for once. She deserves it.

"I love you..." I barely heard Alice whisper. I pulled back to look at her, her eyes were darker than when I last saw them, they were an amber color. I let go of one of her arms to slap her hard on the cheek, her face didn't move but my hand hurt and her eyes were wide. I ignored the pain and shoved my face right in hers; I felt another growl quietly come out of my baring teeth.

How **dare** she?

I shoved a leg in between hers and felt myself grind it against her once, resulting in Alice hissing. "You don't love me." I snarled in her face. " You don't **deserve** to have a judgment. I **hate** you." I ground against her again, harder. Her hiss turned into a moan and I smiled. She can't win.

"Bella, stop. You're not yourself." I felt her will against me stronger than it was before; this infuriated me as I tried to keep her down, but she was winning. Alice growled and rolled, flipping us over so she was now on top. I growled at her the same time, both of them becoming one as I glared at her with wide, wild eyes.

"Bella...Bella **listen** to me!" I felt her freezing hand make contact with my cheek this time. I whimpered at the stinging sensation running up my face. Alice seemed to relax at the sound and almost made herself comfortable on top of me, but still managing to keep me down. I tried to push her off, but the earlier strength just wasn't there anymore. I just laid there motionless, feeling the burning rage inside me slowly dissipate and be replace with...what?

Contentment?

Calmness…

Oh right, Alice.

"I'm so sorry Bella. This is my fault." I felt Alice lower her head and breath against my neck; I shivered as her breath ran over my nose. So good...

I believed her, I couldn't really remember what she had done, since all I remember was me being **very** angry, but I believed her. I felt my voice coming back again, my **normal** one that is. It still sounded rasp from all the noises I had made, but at least it was mine.

"Alice. I'm scared"

I admit it, I was fucking terrified. I didn't know what just happened. The noises, the strength, the **possessiveness,** the need to overpower Alice, to control her. This wasn't me, fucking hell.

"I know Bella. I know...I'm so sorry." Why doesn't she actually tell me what the fuck is going on instead of apologizing? Alice gently rose off of me and onto her knees at my side with her hands in her lap. I guess she trusted me now to not flip out at her or whatever. I was reminded this time of when I was asleep in the meadow...**our** meadow. I guess you could say it was where we first met, even though I was fairly out of it... I focused back onto Alice's face and saw her eyes looking me up and down, making sure I was okay. She had a pained look in her eyes; she was ashamed...of what?

She started to check over my lower half, her eyes looked like they were roaming down my legs, which made me shift uncomfortably. Then she froze, her eyes locked on something on my leg. She stayed like that for what felt like ages.

Her eyes, were they changing color? Golden, then Amber...

...Now black?

"A-Alice?" I was confused as to why my voice even wavered in the first place; I just seemed to know that something wasn't right here. Alice wasn't moving. Quite literally, she was frozen, like a statue. Was she not breathing? She had never done this before and I didn't like it. I tentatively raised a hand and touched her face with it for the first time in years. At the skin-to-skin contact, I felt an almost invasion of my thoughts, Alice's thoughts swarmed me for a brief second.

**Blood**.

Her eyes locked with mine and I **swear** they were now slits. They narrowed at me.

She looked sinister.

I saw her hand shoot up to whack mine out of the way then cover her mouth and nose. Her eyes shutting tightly, a loud moan forced its way out of her closed mouth as she shuddered in her position.

I felt compelled to help her, to **protect** her. I ignored almost everything else as I focused on Alice's eyes, Alice was in pain. I had to protect her.

Protect my mate.

Jesus, I'm so fucked.

I sat up quickly but was shoved back down with two powerful hands on my shoulders. I tried to sit up but I had no chance. What is happening? Alice still had her eyes shut but she was leaning into me, her nose flaring. She let out another moan that in other circumstances would have made me want her, it was so sexual.

But here?

Now?

I was fucking terrified.

"Alice. What are you doing? Get off me." I tried again to sit up but that went to shit, Alice applied more force on my shoulders as she lifted a leg over me to straddle me. Her eyes opened to reveal pools of pure blackness as she hissed right in my face.

I think I just shat myself.

Were her teeth pointed?

"Bella..."

Oh my God, her voice. It sounded so **evil**. I slapped myself mentally, to think how aroused I was at this point, I should be fucking scared. Well, I was, but she was just so alluring...in every way.

Even like this.

Fuck it, this was the most alluring she had ever been. She seemed so primal like this; there was just no way I could look away. Her eyes were so trained on me, burning me from the outside, while her emotions burned me from the inside. I was trapped by her, not just physically, I'm sure by the way she was filling me up on the inside, even if she **did** let me go I wouldn't be able to move.

I felt wetness against my neck and snapped back. Alice was stroking her tongue over the length of my neck in one languid movement. Starting from my collarbone, she didn't stop till she reached my chin and carried up to my jawline. I couldn't help the deep groan that escaped from me when she took my earlobe in her mouth and bit lightly.

Alice pulled back sharply, removing her hands also.

Knew it. Couldn't move.

I couldn't see her as well as I could before, but I could tell she was struggling with herself. I don't know why, I just **knew**. I wanted to comfort her, but something stopped me. I didn't want her to slap my hand away again. It hadn't really hurt me physically, but I didn't like the feel of rejection from her. I felt useless not being able to protect her, my mate.

Again with the mate thing…

I ignored my unimportant though and did the only thing I could think of doing. I sat up as soundlessly as I could so it was like Alice was sitting on my lap; I tentatively cupped her face with both my hands. I felt Alice freeze, but I didn't let her run away again before I brought my lips delicately to hers. I felt her inside me spin and whirl around in joy, but outside she was motionless. Again like a statue. My lips tingled and I marveled at our first kiss. Sure, I couldn't really see her, and that this was kind of a fucked up first kiss...

But it still felt amazing.

My freezing lips met hers in temperature, the only thing that we seemed to have agreed on tonight. I moved mine against hers even though she was unresponsive.

I needed this.

All the grief, the pain and confusion, left with the wind with just the contact I had with Alice right now. Her soft skin in my hands, her lips with mine, showing how much I loved her, cared for her. Even if it was so soon, I knew it was true.

I really did love this girl.

Alice twitched against my lips, the soft bliss inside me halted before making me cry out as a wave of anger surged inside.

"What did you call me?" Alice growled at me. What had I done now? Her eyes narrowed at me, her eyes expressed her so much...she was positively livid and I don't even know what I've done! I felt my own irritation start to come back. I was only trying to comfort her, why couldn't she let me just have this one moment. **One** moment of bliss with her, that's all I ask, but **no**.

I felt her shake in my hands, but I didn't care. She was acting like a child.

"I don't know Alice, why don't you tell me?" I couldn't help the sarcasm in my voice ooze over my words and I saw her eyes narrow imperceptibly. I don't know why I loved riling her so much; it just made me feel like I had some control. She's pulled me along so far in this...this...whatever the fuck this is, **relationship**. She can't get everything she wants, **all** the fucking time.

Alice snarled at me before slamming her lips against mine, forcing me back down against the ground and shoving her tongue in between my lips and into my mouth.

I wasn't expecting that.

I closed my eyes and let out a moan for the millionth time today before wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her in tighter. Alice responded with tangling her slim fingers deep into my hair, massaging my scalp. I groaned and involuntarily thrust my hips up, into Alice. My heart was beating wildly, whacking against my chest like a drum. I couldn't even function, so I just sucked on Alice's tongue.

She groaned in appreciation and ground her hips back at me, molding our lips together in one passionate moment.

**This** should have been our first kiss. Alice grunted in approval.

My arms were starting to ache from gripping around her neck so tightly, so I let them run over Alice's curved back before resting at her hips, pulling her closer to me there. Alice started to calm down with her furious mouth dominating, and I enjoyed the moment even more. Our tongues swirled around each other in my mouth before I had to pull away. I gasped for air and relished at the cold air that ran down my throat.

I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting the complicated moment to end. I thought **I** could hold my breath for a long time, but Alice didn't seem to even remotely need to pull back before I did. I was impressed.

Alice was gazing at me with inquisitive eyes. That didn't even slightly faze me, the confusion it brought me, I mean. I tilted my head to her questioningly; I didn't want to be the one to break this silence. I think Alice realized this, as she closed her eyes before taking a very deep breath, before opening them once more.

They were lighter again.

Not the gold that I loved, the amber I hated or the black I feared, but an in between...maybe honey.

Inquisitive honey.

It was nice.

"Bella. Let me take you home, I'll explain tomorrow." I wasn't really surprised that I wasn't going to get any answers when I wanted them more than ever, but I kind of just accepted it. Alice was relatively back to normal, and so was I, that's all I cared about. "Me too...I'm so sorry Bella." I hated that she was still apologizing to me. Yeah sure, she had kind of assaulted me in the middle of a forest, but it sounded **way** worse than it actually was. I practically had a go on her first; if she hadn't stopped me I'm not sure what I would have done. All I can remember was just being absolutely **infuriated** at her, and I don't even know why.

And of course, I was left with a thousand unanswered questions in my head, which kind of pissed me off. I'm sure though, that Alice had some too. She generally seemed surprised when I lashed out at her, fuck; I was terrified when I did. I had a vague idea though that it wasn't just my doing that made me so...so...

Animalistic?

Fuck my head hurts.

Before I knew it I was in Alice's cold but secure arms, I smiled and lifted my gaze up slightly to meet her eyes. She was gazing down at me with love in her honey eyes...so beautiful...

"Alice..." I saw the pearly whites that were Alice's perfect teeth. Jesus, what a smile. My lids conveniently started to feel heavy and weigh down, making it harder for me to keep them open. I tried to fight it, which brought me back for about two seconds. "Alice, why do your eyes change?" That was only one of the questions swirling around in my head, but it intrigued me so much. I couldn't be the lighting. Her eyes went from gold to **black** with no light at all...

My eyes became heavy again but I didn't fight it. Instead, I just circled my arms tightly around Alice's neck… **my** Alice's neck, and pulled myself up so I was resting my head in the crook of her neck.

I was barefoot - I was flying

I was wearing next to nothing - I didn't care

I was panting - In her arms

I felt so full – of my Alice

At last.

**Hides behinds covers****.**

**How was it? :O**

**I don't know why this chapter took so bloody long to write, I just had so many ideas but then was like 'no, too fast.' Or 'no, too explicit.' Haha ;) **

**The emotions in this chapter almost made my head explode, I was confusing myself when typing this so I have no idea how you guys feel right now XD**

**I feel mean for making their 'first meeting' the way it was… the anger and stuff, but ya'know, we all love drama! It's what makes a fan fiction amazing? ;D **

**But yeah, hope you enjoyed! Much love.**


	8. Chapter 8 - School

Hello again young ones.

It was my brothers 18th Birthday today (Happy Birthday Yoshi) and he got a huge gaming PC tower and monitor and keyboard and mouse, apparently the mouse alone cost like £200! As loyal as I am to Apple...I'm fucking jealous. We also went to a Jamie Oliver's restaurant. Fancy I know, don't get jealous on me now ;D I would have updated sooner but I went to sleep at ridiculous times both Friday and Saturday, by ridiculous I mean pathetically early...So I've completely wasted my weekend but there you go! 'Chasing the Saturdays' is on tonight, freaking psyched for it. FRANKIE omg ;')

My views went from something like 8k to 11k in just the last chapter, and I got a lot of reviews for it...which is always nice ;) Thank you for the great support by the way! I decided to answer a few of your reviews, I feel kind of obliged to, and I don't want you guys feeling left out ;) So if you want the story just scroll down, I may start rambling...I'm very comfortable today.

**Aliyah81: **Aww thank you so much! I don't plan on changing, its more that I can't than me actually wanting to change it ;') To be honest I'm kind of curious too, I admit I don't really plan most chapters...Just like seeing where the chapter takes itself.

**Iara:** Was it? I hope in a good way :P Well, you've got to mix it up a bit now and again. Platonic first meetings are getting kind of mundane now don't you think? ;) I can assure you Bella is 100% human (spoiler?) and you are definitely on the right track. Alice's hate for being called a girl was something I (sort of) planned to put in the story, always a good way to get our pixie upset and dominating. Omg that made me laugh, Alice is also 100% FEMALE XD

**Amelia Dracious:** She is a fucking tank XD

**DeJee:** I know what you mean, others where I have read Alice being the more dominant one in the story, Bella just tends to give in without any sort of fight in her. It something that's going to be a key part of the story...so watch out ;)

**Ferris:** I can understand where you are coming from, but I couldn't find any other way of writing the chapter. To me too it seemed a bit fast but there was no way I could have written the chapter slow paced. Since the whole chapter was probably only about 5 minutes in their world I think I did okay ;D

**Vikalily:** Dude, marry me. I love it so much XD

**Stargazer1364:** Mike, No! Haha He's obviously going to get an earful, poor boy. I was (am) still debating how they are going to 'interact' at school. Not sure if I should tease you lot or not *laughs evilly*

Everyone else who reviewed my chapter 7, so that's **Bitten2, Dragonwolfkits, WolfDragonGod** (what's with people and dragons and wolfies?) **Veamgee, Pleasure** (slut ;)) **RainBlueWater, Firepaw, TaMmYViXeN19, Neb87, Crazy Heart 101, muzcgeek, Whit1270, CountingNumbers, dragonsshadow89** (again with dragons), **celtbhoy **and you sexual guests, a great big FANKS to you! I love you all.

Just to give you guys some perspective on my typing. Everything above took about 45 minutes to type. I haven't even started the story yet, and I'm slightly less comfortable than before. Can you Believe Bella is actually starting school today? It's only taken a month.

**Important (ish) notice: I'm going to change Bella's 2012 Camaro to a 2013 Camaro ZL1. There isn't much change in the car at all, it's just kind of longer, looks meaner but all the more sexual. I'll update the chapter with the car in some point, but yeah. It's still white but it now just has one black stripe down the hood 'bonnet' XD**

**On with the show!**

The incessant ringing of my phone woke me up on Monday morning. It wasn't a phone call; the type of ringing told me that much, most likely Charlie set my phone to ring so I wouldn't over sleep. That's fucking annoying. I kept my eyes closed and threw an arm to shield myself from the blaring sun.

Oh wait.

I was in Forks, not Phoenix. I let out a groan and winced at the rough grating the noise made against my throat. Well that was a mistake, I cracked an eye open and was actually glad the sun wasn't shining for once. The day was positively awful, meaning it was pissing it down with rain. I pulled the arm over my face back, along with my other, and placed my hands either side of my body, pushing myself into a sitting position.

Fuck, my back! What the hell is wrong with it? I used one hand to ghost my fingertips over my back, still jacket-clad. I winced again and let out a pained hiss, it stung so much. I grabbed around until I found my phone, which was still blaring away happily, and turned the alarm off. I then flipped it open to see how long I had. 7:32am. I was guessing school started at 9am, otherwise I was fucked for time. Either way I got out of bed with more haste and grabbed a pair of tights, high waist shorts and a random branded top before heading into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I couldn't help the gasped that escaped me. I knew people generally looked shit when they first woke up in the mornings, but this? Jesus Christ I looked like the walking dead or something ridiculous. My eyes looked dark and glassy, my hair was in disarray, or just bed hair. I spent about 10 minutes just trying to calm down my hair and face with a brush and make-up, before washing then sitting on my toilet seat to take my jogging bottoms off. The first leg, my left one, came out quickly and smoothly, the feeling of just shaved legs against the soft fabric actually felt really nice. My right leg was fine, until I reached my calf where the trouser was actually stuck to my skin.

What the fuck?

I pulled again, harder this time. I cried out in pain at the bending of my back and the leg ripping away from my skin, and I guess a scab too, since a droplet of blood started to show itself. When did that happen?

That was the moment everything came rushing back to me. The car, the shower, her presence and cutting my leg. The chase, losing her, calling for her and no reply. The necklace, then the tree and pain. Then just Alice and the anger.

That anger.

I still have no idea where it had come from, I know I was pissed at Alice for running away from me, again, but I had never reacted to anything like that before in my life. The feeling though that the anger brought to me. I felt powerful, I felt able to do anything I wanted. For once I was in control with Alice, as little as our contact with each other was, she always seemed to know what she was doing. But then...it was my turn. I had it in my hands. I had Alice in my hands, on the floor...

Oh God, what have I done.

She's going to hate me.

No. She isn't, she did it too right? Yeah, she was the one who threw me against that damn tree in the first place. Was that why I was angry? I can't really remember anymore, it's all just merged into one confusing, lustful blur.

I wasn't going to forget her mouth anytime soon though.

Or her body...

Fucking hell, her thigh...

The way her anger controlled her actions, like mine, and the way her thigh pressed against me just like that...it was delicious for lack of better word. The way her tongue intruded into my mouth, dominating mine but dancing with it with such skill and perfect pressure, altogether just had me wanting her right then and there. On the forest floor.

And right now, damn it.

I had many, many questions to ask her, no doubt about that. There was no way I was going to chicken out on asking her just because I don't know her that well or because of the way we acted yesterday. I need to know what the fuck is going on between us. This constant confusion, the fact I feel her inside me, her ability to hear my thoughts or whatever the fuck it is she does.

I stopped myself before I got a migraine and continued getting ready after I had cleaned and bandaged my cut. Looking in the mirror I was content with the way I looked and headed back into my bedroom to pack my bag. Once it was packed I went over to my desk to grab my phone and necklace.

The necklace, where is it?! I shoved a book that was sitting innocently on my desk, to the floor in a sudden desperate fit. Where the fuck was it? It was right here, right? I swiped my gaze around my room but didn't catch the little gleam the shell always seemed to give off. I couldn't have lost it, I was wearing it yesterday!

Yesterday...the fit of anger… the necklace into the forest.

Oh for Christ's sake.

I am such an idiot, why the fuck did I do that?! I sighed loudly before running a hand through my now tame hair. I have thrown away possibly the most precious possession I own, in a mere fit of anger. Now it is gone. There was next to no chance I would ever find it ever again, some bird probably picked it up because it looked pretty, and had flown away with it.

I fought back the urge to cry with thoughts of how bad it would be to mess up my make up. It actually seemed to work. I didn't want to think about it anymore so I pushed the necklace, and the whole of yesterday for that matter, to the back of my head and grabbed my packed bag and phone before heading out of my room and down the stairs. In the porch I decided in a second of madness to wear a pair of high heels I had packed. I sat on the stairs for God knows how long just trying to do them up, but standing up at my full height, I was actually quite tall now. The added bonus with high waist shorts made my legs look longer than normal. I smiled to myself before grabbing a jacket and throwing it on. I went into the kitchen where Charlie had left me a croissant and drink, along with a note and my car keys.

My smile turned into a grin. 'Don't get caught for speeding, and enjoy school.' That'd be so funny getting caught by your own Dad for speeding. I scrunched up the note before eating a few bites of my croissant and downing my drink, then grabbing my keys and heading out the house, locking the door behind me.

I turned around and saw my beauty sitting there, waiting for me. I swear, next to Alice, this was the most alluring thing I had. But then again...

Did I have Alice?

I think she heard me, I can't really tell, but my insides heated up and I suddenly felt full of her. I willed her to leave me for now but I enjoyed not having to wrap up much to keep warm. The feeling swelled defiantly before dulling down into a calmer, warm ache. I headed over to my Camaro, running a hand over the hood all the way to the wing mirror. I swear this car will be the death of me, I wasn't even inside yet. I got in and buckled up before turning the car on. I wasn't really scared of driving; it was something that seemed to come naturally to me. Lessons with Charlie in car parks had me interested at a young age. So when the engine practically roared at me in its awakening, I just grinned like a maniac.

Charlie knew me too well; I sped down the roads and corners as if I was in a high-speed chase. I got a few glares and fists from pedestrians and old ladies, but I just laughed at them. This was fucking fun. Before I knew it I saw the sign I was looking for, to be honest it may as well have said 'Forks prison', that's what it felt like to me anyway when I reluctantly pulled into the High school car park. It was relatively early, so I parked right in the corner so only one side was vulnerable to some shitty driver scratching my treasure.

I plan shit out.

I sat in the parking lot for a few minutes just listening to the purring and occasionally popping of the car, it seemed to ease me, or maybe today just hadn't fully dawned on me yet. I was going to see Alice today.

I still haven't properly seen her face yet.

I can't actually believe I haven't seen her full features. Sure, I had felt them, all over me in fact. Her body, her breasts, her thighs straddling me, her thigh in-between my...

Oh fuck it.

I can't keep getting distracted by her like this! I have to focus! I need to make a good first impression on the school and get good grades, and then I need to pass my exams and get into University and get an amazing job and make loads of money and then retire a happy old lady with a lovely husband with grandchildren running around my feet.

Again, fuck it.

I wasn't getting anywhere; I need to be in school. Charlie said something about getting a form?

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, fluffing it up before shutting the car off and getting out. I looked back to my sanctuary of a car with a longing look before locking it and heading to the entrance. The few people that were here already seemed to hang around in groups, giving me mixed looks. Oh, did that boy just give me the eye? Well fuck you, I liked people that have the guts to actually talk to me.

As if to bite me in the arse, said boy's face seemed to break out into a grin, showing sickly white teeth, before heading over. I really did try to not roll my eyes at him; he looked like the stereotypical 'jock'.

"Hi, I'm Mike. Mike Newton. You're the new girl, right?" He held out his hand, he wanted to shake hands? What the fuck is up with this boy. I humored him and took his hand in mine, shaking it before replying.

"Hey, I'm Bella. Yeah, I'm new." I felt myself smile at him. Mike's smile seemed to grow even bigger before he glanced around sheepishly. His eyes seemed to bug out of his head before he looked back at me.

"That's your car, right?" I followed his pointed gaze back to my Camaro and smiled fondly.

"Yeah, she's mine. My Dad bought her for me on Friday so I wouldn't stick out so much in his Police car..." Mike laughed loudly which made me uncomfortable, it disturbed the peace of the parking lot.

"Yeah, you definitely aren't going to stick out now! She's a beauty though, I'm jealous." If this boy kept talking about my car, I might start to like him, he seemed friendly enough. I felt my autopilot smile turn into a genuine one as I looked back up into his pale blue eyes. They were fairly pretty.

Fuck, burning. Ow. Mike looked like he was going to ask if I was all right, but I cut him off. "I'm just going to the Office, I'll see you around Mike, nice meeting you." I was already pacing towards the stairs before I heard Mike's reply.

"Nice to meet you too Bella! Sit with us a lunch if you want!" I guess he meant the rest of his group; at least I wouldn't have to be by myself at lunchtime. I easily enough found the office where I walked in to meet an old woman at the desk, looking at a computer screen with bored eyes. The warning burning had seized for now as I coughed to get the woman's attention, which was on me straightaway when I approached her and she seemed to perk up a bit.

"Oh! You must be Isabella Swan. How are you dear?" I couldn't help but smile at her, she seemed sweet.

"Just Bella please, and I'm good thanks. Just came for the schedule." I hope that's what I needed anyway, Charlie never properly told me. I looked at her expectantly as she rummaged around before finding a green piece of paper and sliding it to me.

"Here you go Bella, just get the teachers you have to sign along here for each lesson today. Then bring it back at the end alright?" She smiled up at me. I thanked her and took the schedule, looking through my lesson plan. Biology, English, break, Math, lunch, English then Art. That didn't seem like such a bad day; at least it ended with the good subject. I quickly memorized the table for the whole week, each day rotating so by Friday I would have had two lessons of the same subject everyday. School actually seemed fairly promising.

Oh God, she's coming...

I could feel her, inside me. The presence of her getting stronger and stronger with each passing second. Only then did all the nerves hit me like a brick wall. This is it; I'm going to see her soon. I couldn't tell how far she was, but she wasn't at school yet...maybe driving here. I didn't wait to find out though, the bell for school rang and I headed to Biology.

Mike was there, which was nice to an extent, I kind of wanted to get in and get it over with. Alice still wasn't here but her presence was getting stronger, and I was getting increasingly more nervous and restless. Mike introduced me to a girl called Angela, who was with him in the group earlier. She was incredibly nice, if only a bit quiet, but I knew we'd get along in time. There's always those first few awkward weeks with being the new kid, you were the shiny new toy that everyone wanted to play with. People expressed their interest with talking to me, or just plain staring at me. I gave those who stared a dirty look till they shied away, I loved making starrers uncomfortable. Give them their own bitter medicine.

After about five minutes of small talk with majority of the class, I was much more at ease. I didn't know many people's names, which would be fairly awkward if I needed something, but at least I didn't stick out like a saw thumb as much as I did before. We were then let into the class where everyone sat down in assigned seats...I think. I walked up to the teacher's desk and introduced myself, I didn't catch his name, but he seemed nice enough as he indicated me to sit at a table about halfway back.

I was going to sit at a table by myself... fantastic.

I grumbled to myself before I was brought crashing down with two simple words.

"Alice Cullen"

My mind was a blank for a few seconds before I remembered most people were watching me, I closed my open mouth and ran a hand through my hair embarrassedly before coolly replying "Pardon sir?" The teacher smiled at me understandingly before shifting his gaze over to my desk.

"Alice, Cullen. She'll be your lab partner this year. She just isn't here yet."

Oh.

My...

Fuck?

I quickly thanked him non-committedly before making a beeline to my soon to be occupied desk. I sat by the window so only on side of my would be seen, I also liked looking outside when I got bored...

But I guess I won't be getting bored in Biology anytime soon now...

I could tell right away this lesson, and I guess this whole day, was one of those 'introductory' days. Teachers were just going to ease us back into the education, talking about what the year had in store for us, without actually doing anything. I liked those days; I felt myself smile gently at the relatively calm day ahead and looked around the classroom. Everyone was either chatting quietly or just jotting down notes when Sir made an important statement. I couldn't be bothered to do one, and the other wasn't possible. Since my fucking neighbor wasn't here yet. How long had it been? I glanced around the classroom until I found a clock. 9:10am, she's only been 10 minutes, I really need to calm down...

Queue the increase of heartbeat and difficulty to breath. I turned away from the teacher and other students as subtly as I could, to look out the window. I was wincing and trying to quietly take gulps of air. She was outside the door, I knew she was. Right. Fucking. There.

I could see her outline behind the opaque door, appearing visually just like a shadow, but she stood out like a saw thumb to me. How could they not see her!? I looked around again, everyone was oblivious. Jesus Christ.

Just come in!

...And that's what she did.

Her scent was the first thing that took me by surprise, it almost seemed to fly around the room, dodging everyone else and homing in on me. When it hit me, I swear, I instantaneously wanted her. It smelt so heavenly; I can't believe I hadn't registered it yesterday. Unlike the white room, again, this was real life. Where it was overwhelming in there, here, Jesus... I was practically swallowing mouthfuls of my own saliva. The aroma of vanilla and pine and shampoo, mixed together with something I could only label as Alice, was just gorgeous.

"Sorry I'm late, sir."

Fucking hell...who has a voice like that?

"That's fine Alice, go sit down. You have a partner now...Bella Swan." Oh shut up you stupid man. I want to hear that voice again...it sounded so clear, gentle and so feminine.

Again I was stumped as to why I hadn't noticed how beautiful something about Alice was until now. In the Black room and White alike, it was the same, but again in real life there was just something else about it that hit home. It shocked me right to the core, her voice. Together with her scent and the constant swirling inside me, I was practically a pool of gasping want on the floor.

...Has it gone quiet?

It only then made me realize I had my head in my hand, staring down at my desk...and no one was speaking. I had a niggling feeling they were all looking at me for some response to the teacher's statement.

I looked up; Alice was standing at the front of the class by the teacher's desk, staring at me.

I couldn't help but groan when I saw her. Her voice and scent didn't hold a flame to her face. My God her face, and her body! I was officially a puddle.

I knew her face was angular from when I first met her those years ago; here I could see the truth behind my assumptions. He jaw was perfectly symmetrical and shaped. Full, red lips were pulled into a thin line but still didn't stop to amaze me. Her cute button nose, it suits her hair so well. That dark, chopped head of hair that made my fingers just itch with wanting to run through it. It was perfectly proportioned to her small face and body, sticking out in controlled spikes that looked like hours of work had gone into to perfecting, but also seconds. I skipped her eyes, not wanting to meet them, and took the opportunity to get a proper look at her body.

Skinny jeans adorned her body in a way skinny jeans shouldn't. They clung to her legs that made anyone want to just stare at them for all eternity, they were again, perfectly sized for her petite figure. She was also wearing high heels, which I couldn't help but smile briefly at. The thought of her wanting to be taller than she was I found much more amusing than it should have been. My gaze rose once more and lingered around her naval, her top tight, showing off her apparent toned body, making me mouth moisten again as I involuntarily licked my lips. I skimmed over her perfect breast, feeling a flush suddenly rise to my cheeks, before finally meeting her eyes.

I was greeted with the blackest I have ever seen Alice's eyes. I couldn't help but groan again into the awkwardly silent classroom. Memories of yesterday and her eyes flooding back with a vengeance. I was drawn into her perfectly still form, focusing only on her eyes and the slight flaring of her nostrils. She was a picture of pure beauty.

I, along with the rest of the class it seemed, was brought back with the clearing of the teacher's throat. I had to blink a few times to remember I was actually surrounded with my peers, I felt another blush set my cheeks on fire.

"Well, yes Alice. Would you like to sit down? I need to carry on with the lesson." He looked uncomfortable telling Alice to do something; he didn't even meet her gaze. Not that he would if he did look at her anyway; her piercing eyes were still trained on mine.

Only eyes for me, Alice?

I couldn't help the smirk that split my face, which in return rewarded me with an eye narrowing from Alice. She stood firm though, not moving forward towards our desk...to me, or back to the door.

She just, stood there...

I felt a slight irritation start to prick at me. No, I can't get like that again. Not here... I wanted to talk to Alice, not to shout at her. I willed the anger down, which of course completely ignored me and instead swelled to double what it was before. I had to grit my teeth and clench my fists under the table. Just, come, here.

"Please?" Came out of my mouth as an almost silent plea. I didn't know I had actually said it until Alice's eyes flickered. She blinked a few times, the shade of her eyes becoming lighter each time, until they stayed dark amber. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine, causing goose bumps along my arms as well.

I hated that color.

If Alice heard me, she ignored me. She walked slowly over to our desk, all eyes on her. To be honest, 'floated' seemed to be a better word to describe the movement. It was silent, accurate, but still completely mesmerizing. Alice brought with her, her scent, which I had to cover my nose with. I was not going to jump this girl in the middle of first period. As appealing as it seemed, I was not an animal.

The sound of a delicate scoff made my eyes snap to the right, Alice was now sitting, perfectly poised next to me. Damn she was fast. Her amber eyes were trained on me, stripping me bare. I shifter uncomfortably and noticed the flaring of her nostrils again. I wonder if I smelt as good to her as she did to me...

"Hello, Bella."

Her voice, directed at me. What did she say?

"I said, Hello Bella." My eyes, I swear, popped out at her. The tinkling laughter that escaped her red lips made another involuntary shiver run through me. It was my turn now, to just stare at my counter part. I noticed Alice's head tilt adorably to the side, but I wasn't really focused.

It just dawned on me that this was all true. The dreaming, the feelings. Alice can fucking read my mind?

I snapped back to her, she was still looking at me with inquisitive eyes, but they were still amber and not the honey or golden I loved.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a few seconds, before throwing all caution to the wind. I needed to know.

"Alice. What are-"

"This is yours."

Alice gently cupped one of my hands with hers. The contact was unexpected, but I managed to remain fairly still. Alice rummage her other hand around in one of her jacket pockets before raising it back out. She moved her now closed hand slowly and silently over to my open hand where she opened it.

Into my hand fell my supposedly lost necklace, glinting like it had never been thrown amongst bark and dirt.

**OH MY FUCKING GOD. I wanted so badly to watch 'Chasing The Saturdays' but we don't even have the full Sky package so I can't watch it till it comes available online! What is this?**

**So I think I started this at around six, its now around midnight and I'm very tired ;') I was actually contemplating Bella just throwing herself at Alice at the last second, but thought against it. I could still make it happen though! ;D This chapter was surprisingly easy to write, so I may do another one relatively soon. I'm not too sure if it's too slow though. But I've started not to care about the pace of it anymore; it's all about the CONTENT!**

**I have a drama essay I have to do (just realized) NAYYYY.**

**Let me know what you think? Pwease? I'm totally not begging here, don't take advantage of me.**

**Sorry for any spelling and the like, like I said I'm very tired…**

**Bai.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Our Sweet Escape

Yar I'm back again, the drama essay is done! Can't get away really I have so much fun doing this :P

Before we start I have to say I'm dedicating this chapter to Elphaba Cullen. I've always wanted to make my chapters longer but it just takes so long and I just don't seem to know how too ;') I typed this before actually doing the chapter so I'm hoping this is going to be a long one! Well in my case anyway.

Thanks again to everyone for the great support! Makes me get all tingly (in a good way). Want to impress you guys so much ;')

Might as well reply to some reviews so the word count goes up a bit ;)

**iHeartDanRadcliffe:** First of all, that name. Hehe XD and I hope you were tense in a good way? I'm just glad I can make anyone feel and emotion at all just from writing! It was magical for me too; it's about time right?

**CountingNumbers:** Oh wow thank you so much! I'm blushing ^.^ Oh well welcome back! Was wondering where you got your little self off too, liking the name ;) And with the necklace, it isn't really dramatically important. It's more of a symbol for Bella to remember Alice when they were 'apart', it has an origin though, just fluff really. For Alice it's very special to her, knowing that Bella still wears something that she doesn't have to. It's like any of us getting a necklace from someone incredibly precious to you. Probably explaining terribly but there you go haha. There's no connection with it and Alice 'hearing' Bella or whatever...it's just a necklace.

**TaMmYViXeN19:** I know ^^ I had to do it, couldn't wait any longer. Alice is just so unintentionally cute in the smallest ways it just makes me squeal XD

**Crazy Heart 101:** You have no idea how much I'm waiting for the moment too xD I want them to start their 'relationship' but I can't just jump them in now, it'll ruin everything and it makes me restless haha! Thank you so much :P

**secrets87:** That's no problem at all! I was reading a chapter from something the other day and in the A.N the author said it took like 3 months or something to do the chapter? I just sat there for a few minutes in disbelief, that's ridiculous...makes mine seem like nothing ;'D Oh I feel for you :( Hopefully that chapter made it not so grueling? Hehe same here, it's been way too long but it's the plot...got to follow it XD

**Iara:** Thank you :P To be honest I almost forgot about it too, I felt really bad when I remembered haha. You hit the nail on the head with the color guess...Since Alice's eyes haven't really gone black because of anger yet and only lust/bloodlust Bella doesn't really associate black as a 'bad' color. But you know, she'll soon find out, got to keep the drama! Haha sorry that you're getting confused, you probably aren't the only one :3 I'm going to try and do it as soon as possible but I haven't typed the chapter yet so I don't know if it'll be in this chapter...sorry if it isn't xD

**DeJee:** Thanks, I didn't want it to be like 'oh, hey. Long time no see. Lets get married' haha XD have to be slightly realistic here...it's going to be slightly awkward ;) It is with anyone who finally meets someone they have dreamt about for the past 3 years XD Bella? Interested in guys? PHAHAHA! Nah I'm just kidding, Bella just likes eyes. Everyone loves pale blue eyes right? But still, it's going to rile Alice up ;)

**Aliyah81:** IM SORRY! I couldn't help it! Please forgive me! XD it's so hard to keep going, I know I should have saved that chapter and made it longer but I just wanted to post it and sleep xD haha I'm laughing, this is difficult for the both of us! Keep grinning! Aww that makes me so happy, that your cheeks hurt. Not in a sadistic way though? ;) I'm grinning now haha thank you so much x

**Amelia Dracious:** Haha Bella just randomly Falcon punches Alice then walks away or something XD or mounts her...depends what type of 'attacking' you had in mind? You won't be disappointed with this chapter I can tell you that! ;) Alice's family doesn't currently know about them, but of course with Jasper and Edward's powers they're guessing, and practically know. Jasper and Edward are single yeeesh. Alice has her visions, even though I've really had no reason for her to have them in front of Bella yet, since she can practically read her mind. I can't delve into the mind reading thing though yet, spoilers are not fun ;)

**Onnza:** Girls Generation definitely have an impact on my writing, probably why I do so badly in school? ;D Why thank you kind sir, but the slow paced-ness comes by itself hehe. OH STAHP IT, you're making me blush~ I am completely calm T-Rex; you're the one that needs to calm it! You'll make your arms tired XD and fuck you with that car comment! How dare you? Haha Charlie isn't as rich as the Cullen's? Stupid dick x

**Elphaba Cullen:** You better fucking be reading this! You convinced me (somehow) to make this chapter as long as I could possibly do it, without it being a freaking diary. Just saying though, 'Alice' has like 20k words or something ridiculous per chapter! I will never be able to meet you expectations in that sense, but I shall try to make them a wee bit longer JUST FOR YOU. Thanks for the compliments too ;D See you at the bottom!

**thatdamnyank:** I fucking MASSIVE thanks, you saved my arse from the shitty quality websites/videos I found. I was able to watch them and actually make out Frankie's face, and for that I'm eternally grateful XD Bookmarked the website woo~

**Ruaitae: **Hehe thank you for your reviews ^^ I can't even remember what happened at the end of chapter four anymore, Bella must be at Charlie's then? I don't know haha :D Ah no, Bella is no wolf. Their smell repulses vampires so it's not going to really work haha, I also don't really like the idea of a girl changing into an ugly overgrown puppy :P

**Villemo79, Jelleykakes, Neb87, LoveAlice, Avarenda, WolfDragonGod, dragonsshadow89 **and** ChelleSmitty:** Thank you so much for the support, puts me at ease and makes me want to write faster xD

Oh dear God...See you all at the bottom ;')

Enjoy~

I just sat there, my eyes glued to the necklace. There was no way she could have found it by herself; we were in the middle of a_ forest _at the time! If anything she must have made her whole family go searching with her. She could have been out there for hours on end just looking for it. I can't believe I threw it so carelessly now; I'm such a bitch. I can't believe I made her stay out in the cold just searching-

My left cheek felt freezing. My gaze shot up to see Alice's face, her _beautiful_ face, watching mine with a gentle yet nervous expression. I felt a friction against my cheek and realized Alice had her palm delicately cupping my cheek, her thumb stroking my now cold skin. How could she cope with being so damn cold all the time?

"Bella, you _need_ to calm down..." Alice's voice soothed at me as she delicately took the necklace out of my hands, and leaned close to clasp it behind my neck without touching me. What is she on about? Calm down? How can she expect me to do that? She's finally here with her piercing eyes and freezing touch and God knows what inside of me flipping around and she expects me to be calm? Well, I'm sorry, but I can't do that right now, give me about a week and maybe I'll be okay...

I heard a quiet sigh and focused back to the goddess in front of me. Alice's eyes were smoldering before me, the color melting from amber into honey, then finally to golden. I was captivated to say the least, was something like that natural? It can't be fucking natural, they were black once for Christ's sake! I've never seen anyone with golden eyes to begin with, but for them to turn black? I must be going out of my mind.

Another sigh, and I felt the freezing touch leave my cheek. I missed it instantly and couldn't help the frown that took over and controlled my face. The tinkling laughter from Alice only made my frown turn into a full on scowl, I was acting like such a child and I couldn't even stop. I think it was more of a mechanism inside of me, trying to ease the awkwardness between us. I hope it was working since Alice was now smiling at me, her golden eyes twinkling. I felt my facial features instantly relax into a more natural expression, a smile too.

I snapped my eyes up and looked around quickly, how long had I just been looking at her? No one was looking our way, or giving us any attention. They were either listening to the teacher or just talking like before, which I was grateful for. I didn't want anyone staring at Alice.

She was mine to look at.

Mine alone.

I glanced back at Alice's face; she had an eyebrow quirked and a slight smirk pulling at her lips...those gorgeous red lips. I felt myself involuntarily lean in closer, knowing no one was watching gave me a peace of mind and the determination I needed. Her lips were begging to be kissed, just one wont hurt, right?

"Bella, not now." I heard the amusement in her voice, but with a stern undertone. I pulled back so fast I felt myself fall back off the other side of my stool. I tried to grab onto the desk to support me but my fingers couldn't find any purchase. So I fell, shutting my eyes tight so no one could see the tears that would undoubtedly follow.

I was proved wrong when two soft but secure arms wrapped around my waist and chest just before my head could connect with the hard floor. I thought I was getting better at not making a fool of myself, but I guess not. I uneasily opened my eyes; my arms had wrapped tightly around whomever my savior was, pulling them closer. I was met with the shocked eyes of Alice, staring right into mine. I saw her mouth move, but I didn't hear what she said. I was too focused on the absolutely _delicious_ way her body was pressed against mine, her arms keeping me safe. Her face was so close I would only have to stretch my neck to meet her lips.

It only dawned on me, as people started to circle us with worry or amusement, the compromising position we were in. It must have looked like we were hugging on the floor. I heard a wolf whistle come from someone I couldn't remember the name of and felt an involuntary blush sweep across my face. How embarrassing.

The arms around me suddenly stiffened. I met Alice's gaze again only to be drawn down to her nose, it was flaring again. Why does she keep doing that? As cute as it is, is she finding it hard to breathe? I let go of my grip around Alice, showing her it was okay for her to let go of me now, I was safe. The grip around me tightened and I had to gasp for air. The access my lungs had suddenly being restricted, I felt a panic start to rise.

Alice's eyes, they were changing again. The transition from gold to black was record breaking; it was like a flick of a switch. I felt myself start to shake, what with, fear or the cold, I do not know.

Fuck, I was scared.

But Jesus, she was so _hot_.

Alice looked wild; her eyes were un-blinking, trained on me like a tiger and its prey. I felt way too good to be prey though...I, wanted to be eaten.

I felt my cheeks flush again, embarrassed by my own thoughts. I can barely breath and Alice looked like she was about to kill me and all I could think about was how much I wanted her to devour me. I saw out of the corner of my eye the teacher; he was slowly walking towards us. I felt a vibrating against my chest; it actually felt rather pleasant until I was met with Alice snapping her neck towards the teacher. Escaping from her kissable lips was the most animalistic, threatening snarl I had ever heard in my life. I was scared when I growled myself, but this? Fuck...I think I need to change my knickers.

The teacher backed away with his hands in the air, showing he was unarmed. What the fuck is he doing? I need help! What the hell is wrong with Alice? I felt myself tremble as the teacher went out of sight, swiftly after I heard the opening and closing of the classroom door. He was leaving me?

Alice's face snapped back to mine and came even closer than it was before. Her eyelids drooped and I felt my legs press against each other. That look, dear God, that look will _kill_ me.

Wait; is she going to kiss me? _Here_? There are so many people watching!

I heard the excited whispers from people around us, I saw Mike looking at me sadly. Help me you bloody idiot! Get this girl off me! The rumbling appeared again, I felt sorry for the sod she was going to snarl at this time...

I was not expecting her to open her mouth, showing crystal white teeth, and snarl in my face though. The breath that did leave her mouth floated over my nose and I couldn't help but moan. What is she doing to me?

"I'm _not_ a girl." I felt my eyes bulge at the sudden words. They held such evil and malice. Alice was glaring right at me, the blackness swirling around and flickering with amber flecks. I felt myself being drawn in again, she was so beautiful like this, more so than normal...if that was even possible.

"W-what?" I didn't mean to sound so weak and stutter, but I couldn't remember what she had said. Her eyes had that effect on me. Alice's eyes seemed to crinkle, I looked down at her mouth, She was sneering at me. Why was she sneering? "You _scared_?" I couldn't help the scoff that left my mouth. It was certainly a bad idea; Alice's lips were now pulled into a thin line, her eyes narrowed.

I had to clamp my legs shut.

"You should be." I didn't have time to register what she had snarled at me, my lips were occupied.

And by God, did it feel good.

Utterly fantastic. I forgot instantly about the others, they could go fuck themselves for all I care. I wrapped my limp arms back around Alice's slim waist, sliding them up her toned back to around her neck and pulling her into me, letting out a guttural moan as I did. I couldn't help but then wrap my legs around her waist and pull her in closer there, pressing agonizingly just _there_. Alice groaned and I swear, she set me on _fire_. Her tongue snaked out from in-between her lips and slid across my bottom lip a few times, but I kept my lips closed, not letting her in. I wanted the control, even if it was just with her access for now. I felt another growl start to rumble through her chest but I cut her off but shoving my tongue with all my might into her mouth, ultimately shutting her up. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head when my scorching tongue was cooled instantly with Alice's freezing mouth.

Alice's grip around my body loosened as she moved her hands agonizingly slowly up my ribs, causing me to rock into her, groaning. Alice's hands finally rested embedded in my hair, massaging my scalp thoroughly. Oh my _God_, she was so amazing. I almost forgot to kiss her at the feeling of her hands in my hair; I showed my apology by sliding my hands up to her face, cupping it lightly and tightening my legs around her. Alice groaned in appreciation and started to rock against me, causing me to whimper and Alice to groan again. The feeling, Oh fuck, the _feeling_. I was so overwhelmed by the sudden pressure against my crotch I swear I screamed into her mouth, she wasn't even inside me yet and I was acting like a complete whore. I pulled out of the kiss abruptly, gasping for breath but not ready to stop. It had barely started.

I needed her, _now_.

"Alice...please…"

I can't believe I was going to say this in front of a class full of teenagers...

"…_Fuck_ me."

…Talk about first impressions.

I wanted her. So, _so_ badly, I admit it. I have waited too long for this and so has she; I don't care if she was not herself. I wanted her, I needed her. Right now.

Alice's scorching black eyes closed briefly, a small whimper type of noise leaving her mouth. When she opened them again I saw a type of lust I wasn't ready to lose. I leaned up into her, ready for her, but before our desperate lips could meet again Alice was ripped from my needy self faster than I thought was possible. All I saw was a blur in my lust filled haze before a very beautiful blonde woman was holding Alice back. My heart was hammering, I was so confused and distraught, people were around me but all I saw was Alice's eyes. They were wide, wild, and _angry_. The blonde model was holding her, her arms pulled behind her, as the blonde seemed to be talking to her with a livid expression. Not that I could hear, everyone was jumping around at the show while I just lay on the classroom floor, awestruck. Alice was thrashing around like mad, her sinister eyes locked onto mine the whole time and I couldn't help but whimper. Alice...

Who does that bitch think she is?

I felt the rage return full force, it surged through me. Like a floodgate was being opened, I felt Alice's rage join mine. With the rage, I felt the power return. I felt a grimace plaster my face as I silently stood up, my eyes burning orbs of hate. The power surged around me and off me in waves, people quietly backing away from me. They were unimportant. The blonde had somehow maneuvered herself to be in between Alice and I. I couldn't see Alice's face, only her back as she was forced to crouch on the floor, the blonde keeping her down with the grip on Alice's arms.

The rumbling, I _relished_ it. It escaped me in a jagged snarl and I felt my legs pound against the floor rapidly. Only when I was a foot away did the blonde crane her neck around, an irritated look on her fucking obnoxious face.

Too slow, bitch.

My shoulder rammed into her as hard as I possibly could. I felt a searing pain travel down my arm; shoulder and back but I ignored it. I was too fucking pissed to be perturbed by something as pathetic as a hurting arm. The woman who was holding Alice though, was sent forward by the sheer momentum and power of my charge that she crashed into the other end of the classroom. I heard gasps and screams, but sent daggers at them to shut them up, their high-pitched grating voices only aggravating me further. My eyes were locked on the blonde, she had pushed herself up and was standing with her back turned. She was shaking and I felt a hiss sting the back of my throat, she flinched. Bad move. Instinct surged through me to attack her whilst she was unsuspecting. So I launched at her again.

A tight grip secured me before I could reach the cow, pulling me to the floor. I felt myself claw at the unwanted hold, hissing and growling constantly, trying to scare them off. They weren't budging which seemed to make me desperate; I didn't like being restrained like this. Emotions raged through me with such fervor and wrath directed at that bitch, and I couldn't let them out. Soon enough it became too much, the irritation and confusion causing unwanted tears to swell and blind me. I tried one last time to break free, my strength was once again leaving me, but it was to no avail. The strong arms loosened and one hand cupped my face gently.

"Bella. Bella look at me." That voice, Alice. She's safe. I felt myself instinctually find Alice's neck and nuzzle into it. I felt one last rumble rise in my chest but was surprised that it came out as a raspy purr. Jesus, I'm like a fucking lion or something. Alice surprised me by also purring, both of them reverberating off each other in our own unique singing. Alice's hold around me tightened as she pulled me up to my feet with surprising strength, she didn't let go though.

I knew she was trying to reassure me and help me relax, but as soon as I saw the blonde turn and start moving towards us I couldn't help but force Alice behind me protectively. The power may have gone, but the hate was there.

She had separated me from Alice.

Alice was going to show me how much she loved me and this...this slut had ruined it! She had taken my mate away from me.

I narrowed my eyes at her and instinctively crouched down, ready for her. Everybody to me phased away, my attention solely on her tentative but determined movements, as well as keeping my body in between her and Alice. She won't touch Alice again, I won't allow it. Just as I was about to pounce again, the blonde stopped. She was about a meter away, but that was still too close. Her eyes were scanning over me, analyzing me. She seemed completely at ease even though she was a wall decoration mere moments ago. I scanned my own eyes over her posture, noting how she seemed fairly unfazed that I was ready to rip her head off, before I snapped back to her eyes. Oh god...her eyes. They weren't Alice's, but they were a very distinctive amber color.

The second female Cullen. Rosalie I think it was.

I felt myself slowly stand up from my crouch, still slightly wary of her. She was Alice's family though, I couldn't hurt my mate's adopted sister, it just didn't seem right.

Mate this, mate that...

I heard the muffled giggling of Alice behind me. I turned around before looking at her questioningly; I didn't trust my voice to speak yet. After all those noises, my throat felt like a grater every time I swallowed air or saliva. Alice's eyes were back to a honey color and I felt myself relax a bit more, if Alice was okay now then there was no reason for me not to be. She smiled at me, I felt myself smile back before tensing as a deep, masculine voice broke through the silence.

"Alice are you alright? What happened?" Before my brain or eyes could register anything three boys and the teacher surrounded us. I once again felt the overwhelming need to protect Alice, from what I don't know, but I forced myself to stand still and look at the unwelcome intruders.

The one, who had spoken, was absolutely massive. His arms were like the size of tree trunks and I felt myself stiffen in fear, he must be very strong. I'd have no chance against him if he tried to take Alice away from me. I whipped my head round to see another boy with ruffled blonde hair. He was a lot leaner than the previous one, but underneath his tight top I could make out the toned muscles. I quickly moved on to the last newcomer, a bronze haired boy. He, like the blonde, was leaner than the bear of a man I first saw. They were all very handsome in their own way, and they were all staring at me. They also all had that peculiar eye color that captivated me so much. This was Alice's family, I must respect them, I must not insult my ma-..._Alice_.

It didn't take me long to notice that the whole Cullen family was surrounding me, not in the 'we have you cornered' sense, but it was still very, very intimidating. My legs ever so slowly backed up into Alice, where she wrapped her freezing arms around me protectively, calming my instantly.

"What's going on here Alice? Who's that?" The voice came from the blonde boy, his face was very unexpressive but I could hear the tone of worry in his voice, which made me uncomfortable. I heard a haughty scoff come from in front of me and my eyes darted to Rosalie where they narrowed instantly. She sneered at me before speaking.

"I just saved the worm's arse from Alice going all mate on her. She's lucky I was relatively near the classroom." She glared around the room, looking at everyone in turn, before fixing her gaze on me. "The ungrateful shit shoved me as thanks!" I heard the vibrating again against my back and knew Alice hadn't liked something Rosalie had said. She pulled me in tighter before retorting.

"Don't you _dare _call Bella that. She completely owned you anyway Rosalie; you practically left your silhouette in the wall. Look!" It was true, I craned my neck around Rosalie's body and saw a very distinctive dent, the plaster was flaking off in places and I couldn't help but snigger. I was surprised she wasn't hurt though. Rosalie's eyes narrowed at me and she clenched her fists. The huge brunette boy then walked over to her, where he placed a hand, practically a paw, on her shoulder. Surprisingly, she seemed to relax. "Jasper, I'm sure you know what is going on…" To that the male blonde's head whipped from Rosalie's imprint on the wall, to meet Alice's eyes. I guess he was Jasper.

The teacher, this whole time, had just been standing there watching. He had a worried look on his face as he looked at me, then to Alice, and back to me. I looked around, still in Alice's embrace, and saw that everyone was watching with interested expressions. Why were they so calm? Was this a daily event or something? I looked back to the Cullen's, where they seemed to be having a silent conversation. All their eyes were flicking between each other; I also saw the slight twitching of their mouths. Were they having a fit?

Almost straight after, it all stopped. I suddenly felt very calm, my tense shoulders seemed to relax and I felt myself melt into Alice's embrace. I don't know why I felt so at ease; it was almost like I had taken a drug. I noticed Jasper slowly walk to the front of the class; all the other Cullen's had their gazes flickering between Alice and me. I heard him speaking, but I wasn't really paying attention, even though the rest of the class was. He seemed to have an effect on them, all of them looking around confusedly one after the other, murmuring questions before they started to walk back towards their original seats.

What the fuck?

I felt Alice's hair against my neck as she brought her lips to my ear. "Bella, we need to go." I shivered as her sweet breath swirled around my ear and cheek, nodding my head up and down, not fully with it. I heard the faint sound of Alice's voice, she was whispering, but not to me. I turned around slowly in her embrace, Alice keeping me upright, and just looked at Alice. She was looking towards the bronze haired boy, her lips doing that twitching thing again. She seemed to notice my gaze halfway through their silent-eye-conversation and she smiled at me lovingly. All my worries seemed to vanish with that smile, even though I was halfway there anyway with my calm mood. She leaned in and rubbed her cool nose against mine, before inhaling deeply. Her eyes close and when they opened again they were slightly darker. In a blink of an eye, the bronze haired boy and the huge brunette were on either side of Alice, a hand on each shoulder. I was confused, and Alice closed her eyes again. It seemed for ever before they opened again, but when they did, they were all the way back to golden.

So pretty...

Alice's voice snapped me back to reality. "Come on Bella, I need to talk to you." She gently let go of me but clasped her hand in mine, almost bashfully. I looked up to see her looking at me, asking if it was all right with her eyes. How could I say no?

"Alice. What's happening?" My voice croaked so much that I was reminded of 'The Grudge', but other thoughts and feelings were slightly more dominating. I had completely forgotten how I wanted answers from Alice, quite literally about everything. I had been left in the dark for too long and I needed the truth. How could I have dreamt of Alice so vividly? Why had she given me the necklace? Why had she given back the necklace? The white room, the black room. The purring, the growling, the hissing, the snarling. The _damn_ anger and hate that I couldn't seem to control but loved at the same time, the power it brought. The one-sided telepathy shit, her swarming feelings, her eye color and the damn mate calling! This is too much! I'm going to go _insane_ if I don't get answers in the next minute!

"Don't worry Bella, I'm taking you outside. Somewhere alone." I clasped her hand slightly tighter, which she glanced up at me at. The thought of being with Alice...alone. My worries were once again forgotten like the wind as thoughts of Alice and only Alice started to enter and control my mind. What would she do to me, all alone outside? The things she could do, the things she would do, and the things we should do. Then the things I wish I could do, without the power though...I was like Alice's rag doll. I _craved_ that power; I wanted to protect Alice with it, but to also _own_ her. To make her squirm as much as she made me.

Jesus Christ, what's wrong with me?

I saw the main building's door approach us quickly, the thought of me getting my long awaited answers soon made me excited. I looked over at Alice, but she had a very thoughtful and slightly worried expression etched onto her face. She was looking at the floor but she still managed to guide me perfectly. The clacking of our heels against the floor was all that was heard, it made me slightly nervous, it sounded like they were slowly getting faster but I was probably imagining it.

When we reached the main doors Alice opened them with one languid movement of her arm, pulling me through with her. The cool air bit at my face but I relished in the overall soothing effect it had on me. Alice abruptly stopped and I bumped into her, I apologized with my raspy voice but Alice was still contemplating something. Then her whole body went rigid, her hand holding mine was constricting and relaxing constantly, like she was squeezing a stress ball in her hand.

"Alice?" I gently squeezed her hand but it had no effect on her. "Alice, what's wrong?" I heard the panic start to escape into my voice without my permission. I slid my hand out of hers to see what she would do, but she remained motionless. It was only a few more seconds until she seemed to 'come back', inhaling a huge gulp of air. Her expression seemed to be even more tense than it was before though. "Alice, what is-"

"Do you trust me?" She turned to face me, her expression deadly serious. I felt the sudden lump in my throat but swallowed it away, the two-answer question. I always hated them, especially ones like these. The answer I gave to her was probably less meaningful than what I was making it out to be, but I still felt incredibly nervous. In a way, I almost felt like I couldn't say no, but in the sense that she wouldn't allow me to. I barely know her, I know next to nothing about her family...but still; she's trying. I can tell she's trying, so very hard, to ease me into this.

We're here now, baby steps.

I don't know what I was preparing for, but I took a deep breath anyway. "Yes." Escaped my mouth as more of a sigh than a word. I meant it tough, I did trust her. The display in the woods and the classroom just now were definitely confusing the fuck out of me, I mean who does that? Apparently I do too though, so I can't complain. Though I'd rather not do it in front of twenty horny teenagers again any time soon.

Alice positively beamed at me, her pearly smile radiating off of her in waves of utter joy, I felt my insides warm and giggled giddily at the feeling. I gave a high pitched yelp as Alice scooped me into her arms unexpectedly, my arms automatically wrapping around her neck like we had done this hundreds of times. I smiled to myself, we had done this hundreds of times, on replay in fact...just in my head. But now I'm actually here, in Alice's arms once again. Alice bopped me up so that my face was near hers, she turned to me, her once joyous eyes now had a trace of panic in them.

"I want to take you somewhere, but you have to close your eyes okay?" I didn't really understand what was happening, but I didn't want to disappoint her by questioning her. So I slowly nodded my head up and down a few times, before turning it into a nuzzle as I pressed my face into her cool neck. I closed my eyes to the tentative sound of Alice's nervous laughter, it was still beautiful. Her laughter quickly died and it went silent for a moment, but I didn't open my eyes. The slight bobbing up and down made me know we were moving, it felt like a minute passed until the movements started to pick up. The bobbing seemed to smooth out, but I felt the wind start to whip at my face and hair, so I buried my face more into her neck. Was she running? This girl is fucking incredible, I don't I'd be able to carry someone for about ten seconds, let alone run with them! I heard Alice make a 'shushing' noise, trying to calm me, which it did. The wind picked up more and more until it started to hurt my exposed neck and some of my face, Alice's grip tightening when a stray whimper escaped my mouth.

"Don't worry Bella, we're almost there." Her voice sounded quiet as it was carried away with the blistering wind. I nodded into her neck to show I had heard her, wincing at the wind but not making anymore sound. Slowly, the wind started to calm down and I felt the full effects of it. My cheeks stung pretty badly, there were also incredibly cold, no doubt they were a very embarrassing red blotchy color too.

I felt Alice's right arm let go of under my knees, so I was no standing. I slowly opened my eyes, they kind of stung too...

Where the fuck are we?

Over Alice's shoulder, all I could see was dense forest. Everywhere. There was no sign of life here or anywhere near; it was also eerily quiet apart from the odd gust of wind rustling the trees. Not an animal was heard. "Look behind you Bella." I snapped my eyes onto Alice's face; her golden eyes were swirling with something. Was it anxiety? Excitement? It seemed like a combination of the two, but I peeled my eyes off of hers as I slowly turned around. My knees almost gave out at what I saw.

Oh wow.

It was a meadow...

..._The_ meadow.

Where I had slept all those years ago, where Alice had found me.

I felt an rogue tear betray me and slowly glide down my cheek, Alice's arms made their way around my waist where her palms rested on my stomach. I felt the weight of her head on my shoulder and sighed contentedly, relaxing into her and just reminiscing.

The meadow itself hadn't changed at all, there were no signs that anyone else had been here which made it feel all the more surreal. It was like the black and white room equivalent but in real life, somewhere just me and Alice could be together. If anything the meadow looked more wild and untouched than when I last saw it, but then it was fairly dark. In the morning light, it was completely different, natural colors burst at me from every direction, invading my sight and rendering me useless at its beauty. Even with the dull sky, this place was picturesque...from a fairy tale almost.

"Bella-" I heard Alice's determined voice as her arms let go of me and she took a few paces around and in front of me. "I've waited so long for you to be of age. You don't know it; I've known you much longer than you think I do. We may have first met when I gave you the necklace, but I've seen you before. I've seen you grow up in a sense. The brief moment you met my family only proved why I didn't want to tell them about you in the first place. They don't understand what I feel about you."

Her words confused me, I was trying to absorb them all though. I took a stab in the dark, as she seemed to ponder something. "What _do _you feel?"

Her gaze met mine, more determined than ever. "I don't think I can describe to you how I feel without overwhelming you, Bella. They're so strong, my feelings. Surely you have felt some of them?" I thought for a moment, remembering the constricting burning and pain inside of me, but then the warmth. The love. I nodded slowly at her, urging her to continue. "That's basically a dulled down version of what I'm actually feeling, there's something wrong with our...connection...that seems to reduce the impact of my feelings I convey to you. Sometimes you somehow completely cut me off, I can't show you what I feel, I can't even talk to you and it makes me so mad!" Alice turned to the side, inhaling a few times and closing her eyes, before facing me again. When she spoke again her voice had calmed again. "You infuriate me, Bella. But Goddamn it I love you. It's the love I feel for you that also makes me mad. I don't want to hurt you...I know I won't, I won't let myself hurt you. Otherwise I'd be just as unsupportive as my family, they deny what I feel." She was looking at me desperately now, like I was a member of her family and she was trying to convince me...them, that what she felt was true.

"Alice. Stop, _please_. You're confusing me." And gee, I was. I felt liked I had walked into a Neurology class, and was expected to diagnose someone just by looking at them.

She ran a hand through her short hair, letting out an exasperated sigh." Bella, this isn't easy for me. If anything it isn't allowed. Come with me, please?" She held out her hand again in front of me, her pale hand begging to be held. I gently slid my slightly twitchy hand into her statuesque one, before she clasped it and turned, heading deeper into the meadow. I had never been this far in, the meadow wasn't large on any scale, but I didn't want to ruin the state it was in by accidently treading on a flower or something. I didn't want this place ruined. We reached the around the middle, where Alice stopped and turned again to face me. She silently sat down and crossed her legs before urging me to do the same, I sat down opposite her and just looked at her for a while, waiting for whenever she was ready.

"Bella, I really, really don't want to rush this with you. We have such a complex relationship I haven't even been around you for more than two hours max." I couldn't help but laugh quietly, it was all too true. Alice smiled gently before looking down at her hands." There's just so many things I want to, no, _have_ to explain to you to make this work and so you know the full extent of this...bonding if you want to call it that." Her hands were restlessly picking at grass, pulling out of the soil then non-committedly throwing it somewhere with the flick of her wrist. I clasped both her hands in mine, waiting for her to look at me before I spoke.

"Then explain Alice. Whatever is going on between us, which I think you know about...I want it to work, badly in all honesty. So badly I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day we met." I bobbed our hands up and down, trying to prove my point with the physical contact.

Alice giggled sweetly "I know you have Bella." She pulled a hand out of my hold and pointed to her head. " I can hear you,_ remember_?" She smiled cockily at me and I couldn't help my eyes rolling at her, resulting in Alice full-out laughing.

I shoved her shoulder, but she barely budged. I huffed before pouting at her and whining, "You still need to tell me that, its kind of worrying me." Alice's humorous expression quickly became a somber one, where a cheesy grin was, was replace with a closed mouth and furrowed brows. She was thinking again.

"Bella, you have to understand...I'm not allowed to tell you, about me...about me and my family. That doesn't me you cannot _find out_. Can't you guess?" She looked at me pleadingly, she wanted me so badly to know, and I could see it. But guessing what the hell all of this was? I have no fucking clue! If anything I'd think I have some sort of mental illness. My fucked up brain conjuring all of this, all of Alice up just for it amusement. To tease me it would bring me Alice, but then rip her away as I woke up from yet another dream. "Please Bella, don't over think it, and just blurt out whatever comes to mind." Alice's words snapped me out of my depressing thoughts. Her words made me think that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be something 'normal'. She wanted me to just go with it, say whatever I think...without over thinking. Oh dear.

I sighed in agitation "Alice, I have no idea. Can't you just tell me and save me all this confusion?" I didn't mean for my words to sound so frustrated, but I really wanted to know. She said she was going to talk to me, and yet here we were. Alice all-knowing and me here, the answers right in front of me but left guessing. Again. "Alice, just tell me. I've almost had enough of the constant dark I'm seemed to be left in. I don't mean to sound bratty or whatever, but you have to see it from where I am."

This time Alice sighed...We sighed a lot. "I know Bella, I'm so sorry. I can see it perfectly in your perspective, I mean; I feel your confusion and everything! It's taken so much to not just blurt it out right now. If I told you, Jesus it'd make everything so much easier! I don't want you to leave me though."

I will never leave you Alice.

I observed her face to see if she had 'heard me', her mouth turned into a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. I felt completely useless, I couldn't guess, I couldn't know, I couldn't make Alice even smile genuinely. Why was she the one so upset about it though? Surely she should be the one comforting me? I'm the one that knows nothing; I'm the one that struggles to get decent nights sleep at most two times a week because of her. What is she doing, feeling sorry for herself? "Alice, seriously. Just tell me." My voice came out stern that time, slightly intentional but I wanted her to know how it was for me. We were wasting time, going in circles of being told to guess, then asking to just know. Again, why can't she just tell me? She promised me she'd tell me! She brought me out all the way to our meeting place to tell me I can't know? I'd rather be back in the classroom than here; I'm missing my lesson because of her.

Alice visible stiffened, her hands clenching tightly before relaxing. Her eyes steeled at me before she retorted, "I told you to guess."

I felt my anger rising...yet again with Alice's. "And I'm telling you to just tell me."

"Bella why can't you understand? I can't tell you!" Alice stood up abruptly looking away but rolling her eyes; over exaggerating the gesture just so I could see. I stood up too, not as smoothly as her, but I made up for it by getting right in her face.

"Don't you _dare_ roll your eyes at me! It's not my fault I'm always left in the dark!"

Alice snapped her wide eyes back at me. The color visibly shifting into her darker shades. "What are you implying?" Her tone was hard and menacing.

I scoffed, then jabbed a finger accusingly at the center of her chest, completely ignoring her question. "You think you can scare me with your pretty little eyes? Well I have news for you-" I jabbed her again, Alice's expression becoming more grim and tense."-You should grow up and face your fears Alice. You shouldn't be afraid of telling me. And you definitely shouldn't try and scare me like you're a 'big girl-" I knew I was lying, and that I was stepping into very dangerous territory, but I just couldn't seem to stop. Alice's anger spiked inside me, egging me on along with my own anger. "Because lets face it-" Alice growled her warning, she knew what was coming and so did I "-You're acting like nothing but a spoilt. Little. _Girl_." I jabbed her on every word, pounding it into her head. Grinning evilly as her expression became one of pure rage. Her body was shaking now; she was trying to suppress her anger. I felt it start to overwhelm me, heating me up and making me feel powerful. I pulled back my finger slowly and let my hand rest at my side before clenching it. I felt the power concentrate to my fingertips as I focused my gaze on them, observing how the skin became slightly paler, matching my taught knuckles.

Interesting.

I slung my gaze back up to Alice, who was barely able to contain herself. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her own hands tensed into closed fists, surely tight enough to draw blood. Again, my vision of her seemed clearer than it did before. I could almost see every strand of her luscious hair if I focused hard enough. I saw the small nose, long eyelashes, and tight red lips all in high definition. It only made Alice more beautiful, and made me want her painfully as a wave of lust enveloped me. Alice's, or mine I didn't know, nor did I care.

I leaned into her ear, anger and newly introduced lust swirling together within me; they danced together like well-known partners. My tongue slid out and I licked her lobe sensually, relishing in her failed-to-suppress moan, before breathing "Let it all out Alice. Give me a _show_. Finish what you started in class."

I wasn't expecting to see Alice's eyes open when I pulled back; I gasped, as I had to do a double take. Yes they were swirling pools of black, but they were slitted so slim that at first I thought her eyes were completely white. I felt myself surge back in towards her rigid body, entranced so strongly by them that I just had to get a closer look.

She's so gorgeous like this.

I pressed myself into Alice, relishing the feel but suppressing the moan. Alice remained unmoving, her eyes like a snakes as they trained in on me, flickering whenever I made any slight movement. I slowly moved in, the anger and lust rejoicing inside of me when we were so close our noses touched. I wanted to push her, whatever she was, to the edge and then over…she must _fall_.

"Come on, you _fucking girl_."

Like the back of any creature burdened with too much pressure, Alice snapped.

**Oh my sweet Jesus, please don't kill me!**

**I tried to make it longer, and I almost (ish) made 10k words. I was going to make it longer but I'm one cold-hearted bitch that loves to keep you lot waiting ;)**

**I was going to have the questions answered in this chapter, but the FLOW! You can't just change an idea when it's there right in front of you! I promise that the answers will be here in a few more chapters, maybe even the next one…who knows with my little brain.**

**But fucking hell, I love Bella and Alice when they're angry, hope I don't make it too obvious and repetitive.**

**Ah Rosalie, she isn't going to be too cheery with the human now…**

**Alice with slitted eyes though, isn't that the hottest image you've ever had?**

**Sorry for any faults like spelling mistakes and the like, I'm sure you can find it in your hearts to forgive me? **

**Have a good weekend ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Secrets

I know, I know. It's been a while, I'm sorry!

Please don't abuse me, I've been (slightly) busy the past week and just haven't got round to doing this chapter, as much as I have wanted to.

Translated: I've been too fucking lazy to get up off my bed, as much as I have wanted to.

'Chasing The Saturdays' episodes have now been added onto Itunes? REJOICE! (Dances)

I got my first rogue offensive review for last chapter, not going to lie it made me fairly apprehensive to read anybody else's when I got an email. Thankfully it was by a non-member so hopefully they were just trolling? I sucked it up after like a day and read everybody else's and I'm really thankful for your support! It really makes me happy knowing you beautiful people are actually fairly enjoying something made by me, unless this story has already been done, then I truly apologise.

I really need to calm it down between Bella and Alice, there's so much emotion it isn't even funny! I just like to read stories with fights for dominance, does it reflect in my story? (Innocent face)

Dem reviews, I love you. Here we go.

**celtbhoy:** I'M REALLY SORRY! Haha I generally can't help with the cliffhanger. I don't think it's intended, I think it's more I reach a stage in typing where I'm too drained to actually move my fingers any more? Your review almost made me cry, I'm that cute and emotional ;) Seriously, thank you so much!

**Shelley421:** Same, I can't help it; it's like a drug. Haha I already said above I wanted to calm it down. It will be better soon I promise, I have a fairly solid plot line going on repeat through my head. Just bare with the children, they're hormonal teenagers.

**DeJee:** Seriously, you have no idea how much willpower I needed to just keep going! There were like five different points where I just wanted to stop and sleep with a box of chocolate or something! I'm not going to right out tell you, but I will say you're a really good guesser ;)

**Vikalily:** Dear Lord, marry me? PLEASE! XD Haha we are one of the same people my friend, I do not see many of you often. I'm glad you see things like I do. I'm having this internal battle to calm it down and get some clarity between them or to just let them at each other. (I generally winked at the screen at this)

**Ruaitae:** Aww don't cry, let's hug. (Hugs, rubbing back in circles) There, better? I'm sorry. There's generally a word cap in my brain I swear, I just have to post it when I reach a certain stage. It makes me feel good that you want more though. NO! Don't prod Bella! (Pulls you away from the hormonal teenagers) are you mad? I made them riled up enough as it is! Jesus, I just saved you life.

**Crazy Heart 101:** Haha so do I, you have no idea how much. There are so many things I have to remember to clear for this story but Alice can't always read Bella's mind, just saying. All will become clear (ish) in due time.

**Celestia GF of the void:** Don't worry; it's going to be fine. It was sorted practically as soon as it happened, due to a certain golden haired vampire? ;)

**TaMmYViXeN19:** But…But that's what I enjoy most when writing it! I'm just happy you called it a 'crucial part' X3. I know, I had to barricade my house for a few days till angry readers left. I only suffered with a few broken windows, pretty lucky if I do say so myself!

**Veamgee:** You can never miss an afternoon nap! Even if it is read my story, you need to regenerate ;D Thank you so, so much! I'm really sorry if you are in pain (probably 'were' now, slow update and all) Want a hug? Yes? Good, c'mere (Hugs, rubs circles on stomach) Feel better okay? 3

**Etain Hawk:** Oh Dear God please don't start Haha! I'm going to take that as a compliment. Your review made me blush not going to lie, who knows, maybe after this one? Or maybe even in this one!? (Looks around) Don't tell anyone, Kay? ;) (Shakes hand) We have mutual views on what is sexual, for that, you are in my good books…forever.

**Elphaba Cullen:** Er, hello? You there Elphaba? (I start walking around, I trip over something and sprawl to floor. I Look back to see your lifeless body on floor) OH MY GOD! Are you all right? (I start shaking your body frantically; I then flip you over and notice a serene smile on your face) Well, at least you least you died happy right? (Silently peels coat off your body, and runs away with it. Never to be seen again).

**Aliyah81:** NYAAAA~ (incredibly high pitched) ICE CREAM! GIMME! (Clears throat) Oh Dear God, I'm sorry, I thought I had some control…with Ice…cream…(starts stalking closer, looking almost possessed) can I have…some ice cream? (Lunges forward, in for the kill) GIMME!...(You were never seen again…)

Phew, done. Got a bit carried away towards the end (bottom two especially (winks at Elphaba Cullen and Aliyah81)). Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you can all have a hug, but I'm not responsible for wandering hands…

Haha, hope you enjoy!

"Alice, I can't _believe_ you didn't tell us!"

Esme, who I was vaguely introduced to, was the Mother of Alice and the others from earlier.

She isn't fucking happy.

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you would all react! I didn't want you all, up in my face telling me how I should behave around Bella. I will treat her how I want, because she is _mine_ to look after!" Alice retorted from the other side of the room. She was pacing back and forth with no real aim, only stopping to ever reply to someone.

From the sofa, which was amazingly comfortable, I had a clear view of everyone in the room present at the time. It may have been Esme's intention at the time, so that I was less wary. Right now it was only us three plus Rosalie, as much as she made me unsettled…she undoubtedly saved my life…along with my sense of self. She was quietly rested against the furthest wall from me, her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"Do you know how dangerous it was to take Bella out there by herself? You may have decent control Alice, but you don't know the _meaning _of the wordwhen it comes to finding your mate." Esme's eyes flicked to me at the last word, I just smiled at her. She was unintentionally explaining things a lot better than Alice ever did. It was then Alice's turn to look at me, a hurt expression on her face.

Oh for Christ's sake, why did she have to hear me then?

Even after what she did, what she almost did, I felt bad for thinking badly of her. I wasn't myself at the time and I admit I pushed all of Alice's wrong buttons. I shrugged and mouthed 'sorry', feeling kind of useless, and not wanting to interrupt the conversation. She turned away and focused her attention on her Mother. "Esme, this wasn't my fault. If Bella hadn't provoked-"

"Don't you _dare_. Blaming _your_ mate for something that_ you_ did? This is the exact reason why you should have told us. You have four people in this family who have past experience, yet you decide to keep it to yourself. I can't believe you Alice, you could have _killed_ Bella! What then? You would have had the remainder of your existence in a constant state of depression. You wouldn't know what to do with yourself…death would be less painful than living without your mate."

Wow…

This mate business wasn't just me going mental then.

Sort of a relief.

Alice had now stopped pacing. Her body was slumped over in defeat and her eyes were locked on her feet. She knew I was looking at her but she wouldn't return the gesture. After about a minute of no response I started to become worried. I stood up slowly, my legs still weak and wobbly from earlier and moved tentatively over to Alice. As I got closer, I noticed her start to turn more and more away from me, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Alice, what's wro-"

"I'm going out." Alice snapped up straight, directing her statement at Esme before walking towards the front door. When her hand cupped the handle, she turned back to me. Her eyes empty and sad, but black. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'll be back soon." A reply was on the tip of my tongue but she didn't give me the chance, she was out of the door and I was left with silence.

I couldn't really understand what was going on. The fact that Alice had left me with her two very beautiful family members, alone, meant nothing to me. It was just the fact that she had left me to begin with. She said she was coming back, but she sounded so drained I couldn't help but doubt her slightly.

"Don't doubt her Bella, Alice will come back. She's just emotional." Esme's hand rested on my shoulder and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. I turned away from the door and looked up to meet the golden eyes of the Mother of the house. She smiled at me affectionately before pulling me into an unexpected hug. I felt myself relaxing in her embrace, feeling safe and secure despite the coldness.

I returned the hug and felt the first genuine smile in what felt like years spread over my face. "Thanks Esme, I didn't know how much I needed this." Esme didn't reply immediately, neither did she pull away. I wasn't complaining, there weren't many people I could openly hug so any was welcome, especially if they were as comfortable as these.

Esme abruptly pulled back, her hands moving from around me back up to my shoulders. I looked up at her to see her face turned towards the front door, her eyes focusing on nothing in particular. "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that." She let go of me and her hands fell to her sides, I couldn't help feeling mildly rejected.

"It's fine Esme. I may have just met you, but I really appreciate it. I'm so confused…but that kind of helped." I smiled at her reassuringly, showing her it was fine.

"It's not that honey, I'm an affectionate person but…Alice…"

Ah, right.

"Alice wouldn't like it, right?" I moved my eyes away from Esme; only now noticing Rosalie was no longer in the room either.

"Rosalie went with Alice…and no. She wouldn't, she _didn't_ like it." I looked back to Esme after what she said.

"Wait, can you hear Alice too?" Esme seemed to observe me for a few seconds before replying. My heart sank when she shook her head.

"Not like you, but I did actually _hear_ her. She wasn't over the moon knowing I was touching 'what was hers'." Esme laughed lightly whilst shaking her head, it seemed to relax me more. She briefly touched my arm, indicating with her head over to the sofa. Together we sat down and I looked at Esme expectantly.

"Bella, whilst you were brought in - you probably can't remember, you were so out of it – Rosalie told me what happened at school, well what she saw. Also she told me what she saw in the meadow. For Alice's behaviour I am really sorry, you must have heard what I said earlier. But I need you to try and remember the full extent of what happened today. Carlisle, my husband, will be back from his work shortly and he will want to know the whole story. He'll probably want to check you over too. We can then all have a peace of mind."

It took me a few seconds to absorb fully what Esme had just said. Then it clicked. "Esme, do you include me when saying we can all have a peace of mind?" I waited anxiously for Esme to answer, but she just nodded her head. "Does that mean I get my answers?" Esme nodded, slower than before. She took a deep breath before turning her whole body towards me.

"Bella, you've been through so much. You deserve to know. Carlisle will most likely tell you, although Alice will probably want to be there with you." I couldn't help the grin that was splitting my face in half. Finally, some answers.

After what? Three years?

About fucking time.

"Thank you so much Esme. You have no idea how much this means to me. But why can't you tell me now? It won't mean any different to me if either you or your husband tell me." I didn't want to push my luck; Esme seemed to be the one to decide I was finding out. I definitely didn't want her changing her mind.

"You'll want Alice there when you find out. And Alice would absolutely loath me if I told you without her being there, plus my husband will be able to explain this the best." I nodded my head in understanding, pondering over her words. Whatever this bombshell was, it better be as big as they had made it out to be. If it isn't I swear I will personally strangle every member of this family. "Why don't you wait in Alice's room Bella? It's the first on the right on the landing." Esme vaguely pointed upwards towards the bedrooms whilst still looking at me, a gentle smile pulling at her lips. I wanted to get to know Esme better, so there was someone else in this intimidating family I could go to. But even not knowing Esme well at all, I still felt comfortable with her, so I nodded my head and made my way up the staircase.

The Cullen household. Seriously.

These people had to be rolling in it. Everywhere, and I mean everywhere, just screamed 'rich'. Beautiful paintings hung from most walls, along with ornate sculptures and other expensive looking decorations placed expertly around the house. On the landing I spotted Alice's bedroom door straight away, natural curiosity took over me and I walked on further down the landing. I passed two more door before coming to and open space, there was another set of stairs leading to most likely another floor on my right. On my left was the open space, occupied by a beautiful black grand piano. As well as looking incredibly expensive, I was drawn in with the memory of my dream with Alice. She had told me she was going to treat me badly, but it was all _for_ me. I think I may understand a bit more than before, especially after actually going to school.

Shit, school.

"Esme?" I waited for Esme to reply, in case she never heard me. After I saw her come up the stairs and meet me by the piano I continued, looking at the piano the whole time. "Shouldn't I go back to school, I've been gone for a while and it's only my first day." I didn't really want to leave; I wanted to know the truth. But the rational part of my brain was considering the consequences of missing my first day of school. Charlie wouldn't be happy at all.

"Oh, don't worry about that Bella." Esme waved her hand up and down dismissively "I already rang, and the boys are talking to the principle. Don't worry about it. Charlie also knows you're here, you collapsed at school and Alice drove you here okay?" Esme giggled mischievously.

"What about everyone that saw? In my class, everyone saw…"

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Was Jasper there?" My mind went back to the classroom earlier this morning; he was the blonde haired boy who went to the front of the class. I nodded my head and turned around to see Esme with a confident smile on her face. "Then it's all sorted. You'll probably understand better after Carlisle has spoken to you. Just go in Alice's room and relax Bella, you've had a very busy day."

"And it isn't even lunch…"

Esme laughed again before turning around and slowly walking away and back down the stairs, her luscious hair swaying side to side as she went. After she was out of site, I walked back down the landing and up to Alice's bedroom door. Even from outside the closed door I could smell Alice, her natural scent was potent and I caught myself inhaling deeply but unnecessarily. I swiftly grabbed her door handle and entered Alice's sanctuary, hopefully Esme hadn't caught me.

Alice's bedroom reminded me so much of her. The light cream colour with the wall length window made the room seem much more open than it was. The room itself was fairly minimalistic, only the necessary furniture occupied certain spaces: A drawer, a desk and chair in the corner, a sofa, and a bookcase holding huge amounts of CD's and books. It vaguely passed by me that Alice didn't own a bed. At the back was another door, intrigued, I walked over. I felt like a child afraid of being caught by their Mother, as silly as it was, since I was allowed to relax here in the first place. The door swung open easily and lights automatically turned on, lighting up what I though would be her en-suite. Instead, rows upon rows of cloths and shoes lit up brightly and I had to take a double take. This room was surely larger than Alice's actual bedroom, was she _mad_? I don't own half as much as she does, and I thought I had enough cloths.

Overwhelmed, I quickly backed out the room and shut the door and hurried over to the sofa. I sat down and tried to make myself as comfortable as I could despite the circumstances. I was practically in a stranger's house, in a stranger's bedroom, on a stranger's sofa. I ran a clammy hand through my hair, brushing it out of my face. The sofa was placed in front of the huge window, the view I had was out of the front of the house and surrounding forest. I slowly zoned out as today finally caught up on me in one solid wave of unanswered questions.

Minutes turned into hours and they passed by unnoticed, the dark overcast of Forks slowly became lighter as midday approached and passed. The growing hunger in my stomach was shadowed by my hunger for answers; I waited patiently for Alice's return, hopefully for the last time.

It was not much longer until a slick black Mercedes caught my eye as it glided up the Cullen drive and came to a halt. The driver's door opened and out stepped an incredibly handsome man. If that was Carlisle I have to say I wasn't even surprised anymore. The whole family was gorgeous so he just completed it. I was brought back to attention when his eyes locked onto mine, at first I felt strangely uneasy by the serious look on his pale face, but as his thin lips turned into a gentle smile I felt myself relax. He motioned silently with his hand for me to come down as he walked into the house.

I sighed loudly and ran another hand through my hair, this was it. I briefly saw my reflection in the window, but I still noticed the dishevelled look of my cloths and hair. Thanks Alice.

She wasn't even back yet, how long had it been? A couple of hours definitely but still, I didn't expect her to be this long. She hadn't even taken any car, she just left with Rosalie.

I tried to clear my mind as I made my way down the stairs, but when I came face to face with Esme and supposedly Carlisle the anxiety came rushing back. They looked so perfect together and here I was, rips in my clothes and hair a complete mess. Got to love first impressions.

"So Bella, I heard you're the one who is capable to capturing little Alice's heart?" Spoke the blond male. I just managed to hold back a laugh; Alice wouldn't like it at all if she heard him call her 'little'. Manners took over and I automatically reached out a hand for him to shake, the need to have Alice's parents' approval dominated me suddenly. He looked questioningly at me but took my hand with a smile on his face, shaking it with surprising strength.

Well, not surprising anymore I guess.

I waited for Carlisle to pull away his hand before replying. "If that's what you want to call it, apparently you know what is going on so I won't argue." Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme's waist where she nestled into his side; I felt a spike of jealousy at their open affection. The want to do the same with Alice was left unsatisfied with her absence. I saw Esme smile at me sadly. "When is she back?"

"Very soon dear, I thought she would have been back sooner but she's gone to collect your car and bag." Esme replied whilst peeling out of Carlisle's hold, she came up to me but stopped before her risen hand could touch my shoulder again. I looked down at the floor; the need for contact with someone was strong and unwelcomed. Esme's face invaded my sight as she kneeled to meet my eyes. "You don't have to worry Bella, she isn't angry at you." I lifted my head and met her eyes, Esme seemed very sincere and I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips.

"Thanks Esme, I-" I had to stop myself as a loud grumbling came from me, inside me. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was that hungry."

First impression, fucking fantastic.

"Oh Bella! I'm the one who should be sorry; I forgot completely you'd want food. Let me go make you something." Esme quickly left the room into what I guess was the kitchen, I was left with Carlisle and he motioned for me to sit down. I went back to where I had sat earlier, it eased me somewhat in the familiar position. Carlisle sat opposite me in a singular chair, leaning forward with his arms resting on his legs and his hands clasped together. For about a minute he seemed to just study me, which made me uncomfortable. I never thought I was _that_ intriguing.

"Tell me about yourself Bella." Carlisle asked in a very controlled, but soothing voice. I had to actually think what to tell him, my life hasn't been very interesting. Apart from recently I guess. Carlisle cut off my train of thought "How about from the beginning Bella? We have some time and I need to know about you. Esme was fairly vague over the phone, none of us knew about Alice's feelings for you so naturally I'm just playing the curious Father role."

Fair enough, I guess.

"Well, I haven't really lived an interesting life so far. I mean apart from three years ago I'd think there was nothing really I could tell you…" I noticed Carlisle cock his head to the side and waited for him to ask whatever it was he wanted.

"What do you mean, three years ago?"

Oh shit. "Er, well. My Mum and Dad split up ages ago and Dad lives in Forks. I lived with my Mum most of my life but moved here recently, like a couple of days ago recent…" Carlisle nodded his head for me to continue. "I visited Charlie… _Dad_… once a year in the summer every year until three years ago. It was incredibly selfish of me, but I persuaded Mum to let me stay with her, I just didn't want to come back here…" I ran a hand through my hair; never had I opened up to someone and openly told him or her what I was about to tell Alice's Father " Three years ago, I was out in the woods near Dad's house. I found this beautiful meadow that seemed untouched and I felt so comfortable there. After a while I ended up falling asleep there. I woke up to find this necklace around my neck." I pulled out the shell that was hidden behind my top to show Carlisle. His face seemed to light up and he nodded again "I had no idea where it came from, but I remember having the feeling someone was following me, so I ran back home. It was just at the border where I met someone…_your_ daughter."

Carlisle was looking past me and out of the window, a faraway look on his face. The only indication I knew he was listening was his nodding. After a couple of seconds his eyes moved to me. "What happened after that Bella?"

I laughed tiredly before continuing. "Well, in the dark I couldn't see her. I can't remember what it was, tiredness I think, but Alice carried me back to my room… I'm not sure how she knew I lived there… but she put me in my bed and left me. From then on I was split on wanting to come back to find her, yet scared to even try. I think I was scared of coming back and not finding her…" I felt the familiar fear creep back into me. The doubt that I was alone, only after just finding Alice. I felt tears start to prick my eyes but I continued. "Back at Mum's, life didn't get any better. For three years I tried to get over her, I went out with boys, I went out with my friends… but _nothing_ worked. The pain wouldn't let me _forget_-"

"What pain Bella?" Carlisle abruptly cut in. I looked up through blurry eyes to see his face completely serious and concentrating solely on me. Esme came out of the kitchen with a plate and cutlery in her hands that she placed on the table beside me. The smell of lasagne was mouth watering, it took me everything to not just pounce on it and devour it right in front of them both. But I had to finish. Manners.

"At first I thought it was something wrong with me physically, like heart burn or something? But the more it happened the worse it got. Until recently I was able to ignore it, but suddenly the pain increased so much it felt almost like an actually fire was eating at me… " My hand slowly clasped around the necklace, it gave me strength "Mum told Dad and now he thinks something might be wrong with me…"

Esme was standing beside Carlisle and looked like she wanted to cry, Carlisle had one hand propping his head and looked deep in thought. I started to eat Esme's food, too hungry to care about impressing Alice's parents anymore. I looked up again to see Esme smile at me, happy that I was enjoying her food. "This is really good Esme."

"Thank you Bella." The sad expression had vanished.

Carlisle rose from the seat and started walking towards the front door "Tell me Bella, do you constantly hear Alice's voice? Like it is intruding your thoughts or answering you? Almost like she's in the room with you? " Carlisle turned around to look at me.

How could I forget?

"Yeah. Like the pain, it got worse more recently. But I don't know what you mean with it being constant… sometimes it's worse than others and I'll hear her for a while. Others like today… I don't think I've heard her once. I think she heard me though… I think I may have upset her."

Carlisle frowned at me, his brows furrowing together and he turned back around again. Murmuring an 'Interesting' as he took the final steps towards the door and opened it widely. Inside walked the five Cullen children, Emmet the first where he chucked my car keys at me and grinned. I barely managed to avoid embarrassment by actually catching them, and putting them in my pocket. He turned around and grabbed Rosalie's hand before swiftly moving upstairs. Edward and Jasper walked in next and also quickly left the scene after greeting us all. My eyes were trained on the door though, waiting for Alice to appear.

When she finally did, I felt myself relax more and sigh. Alice seemed happier than she did before, but there was anxiousness about the way she moved over to me and sat down. A natural need to show her it was okay enveloped me, and I found myself shuffling over and into Alice's side. I completely ignored Esme and Carlisle and I nuzzled into Alice's neck. A picture of a cat came into my head, when they rub their scent over nearly everything. I pulled back and looked into Alice's now golden eyes and smiled naturally, lifting a hand to stroke her freezing cheek.

"Hey."

Alice's crystal clear laugh entered my ears and I felt myself shudder. "Hey yourself." Alice replied and rested her hand on top of mine, her face quickly becoming serious. "Bella, I'm sorry I just left you earlier. I just needed to think over what I had done… what I nearly _did_ to you. If Rosalie hadn't of found us and stopped me, I don't know what I would do." I instinctively pulled my hand from under hers and wrapped both my arms around her neck, pulling her into me.

"Alice, it's okay. It was my fault… like you said I provoked you." It was Alice's turn to nuzzle into my neck, her breath coaxing me and I pulled her in tighter. I heard her speak, but it was muffled with her being pressed so tightly into me. I laughed and reluctantly let go of Alice and pulled back "What was that?" Alice suddenly became very bashful and shy, looking everywhere but me. I tilted her chin up with my index finger until she met my eyes "What is it Alice?" I smiled reassuringly at her to try and ease her. It seemed to work.

"Can I kiss you?"

…

Is she serious?

She doesn't have to ask…

But her parents are right there…

Fuck it, I want her lips.

I didn't even answer her; I cupped her face in my hands and gently brought her lips to meet mine. I think this was the first gentle kiss we have ever had, one where anger and lust wasn't in control. The need to convey our newfound love and understanding made this kiss the more beautiful side of passionate. The forced speed and ferocity was replaced with such a gentleness and care that I wanted to cry. I once again wrapped my arms around Alice's cool neck and brought her further into me, wanting to become one with her. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped from me as Alice's delectable tongue starting brushing again my lips and slid into my scorching mouth with ease. The familiar tongue almost felt alien what with the gentleness that she explored my mouth. Her tongue wrapped and swirled with mine, dancing together for the first time now that we weren't aiming to show who was dominate. The purring that rose from Alice's throat vibrated through her mouth and into mine, I couldn't help pulling away and start giggling at the tickling sensation it gave me.

"That tickled." I giggled and pulled my arms back from around Alice's neck, but grasping one of her hands and pulling it into my lap. Alice looked down at our hands then back at me, her face now split with a huge smile.

At least she was better now.

A deep, masculine throat clearing interrupted our moment and I snapped my head to meet an awkward looking Carlisle and an over-the-moon Esme. Thankfully I didn't blush, I didn't actually feel that embarrassed surprisingly. Carlisle ran a hand through his short thick hair "Well then, I'm glad you two are okay with showing affection openly but we should probably start explaining the situation. If you'd follow us Bella, I'd prefer to discuss this in my office. The room is more private than here." Carlisle and Esme started walking up the stairs and Alice slowly stood up, pulling me up with our clasping hands. We started walking towards the stairs in silence.

"Everything will be okay Bella." Alice turned and smiled reassuringly. "All your questions will be answered… but please promise me something."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion "Sure, what is it?"

"Please don't leave me."

I stopped walking, which forced Alice to halt also. Leave her? Why would I ever want to leave her? Alice is perfect in every sense of the word. From her hair to her toes she was the epitome of beauty. Sure she had anger management problems, but what was I to complain? If anything I was worse.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Bella."

"Can't you hear me?"

"No." Alice sounded annoyed. I remembered earlier when she took me to the meadow and how she said she couldn't always hear me. The confusion with Carlisle at knowing I can't always hear Alice. So much fucking confusion.

"I was thinking why on Earth I would ever want to leave you." I squeezed her hand and Alice smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You'll think differently when you find out…"

Way to kill the mood Alice.

If Alice heard me, she didn't show any sign as we carried on up the staircase and down the corridor. "You've been in my room, it smells like you." Alice commented as we walked past her now closed bedroom door. I laughed and nodded.

"I could have found your room without being told which was yours just by the smell of it. What's my scent like?" I think I know how Alice found my room all that time ago now…

"There's like two different scents with you. I'm guessing because of sprays and cosmetics that you put on?" I nodded at her, thinking of all my perfumes and moisturisers. "Well, the spray you are wearing is a sort of strawberry fruit mix. Kind of hard to tell because it's mixed with other people's scents from school." Alice's face visible darkened, but she blinked and she seemed back to normal in an instant. "You're natural scent is completely different. Don't get me started on it… we're here anyway."

I hadn't realised we had walked up the other flight of stairs; we were now standing outside Carlisle's office. The door was open and I could see Carlisle and Esme sitting behind a huge desk. Alice pulled me inside and we sat in two separate chairs on the other side of the desk. I felt like I was at an appointment, waiting to be told some grave news about my health. Alice fit the picture as the anxious relative, pulling her chair closer to mine and grasping my hand again. I smiled at her thankfully, before turning to Carlisle and waiting for him to begin.

"Bella, do you believe in ghosts?"

Oh for Christ's sake…

"I've never really thought about it in all honesty. How is this remotely related?" No, don't get angry. You know what happened last time.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just wanted to try and get an idea as to how you would react. I realise you probably won't know how to react to a question like that, so let's pretend that never happened…" Carlisle quietly laughed and Alice shifted beside me. Esme and I just remained still. "Bella, as you have probably guessed, your relationship with Alice is not one you would call 'normal'." I couldn't help looking at Alice at the word 'relationship'. She looked back at me and we both smiled, I felt a warmth envelope me and I welcomed it. Turning back to Carlisle I smiled apologetically, but he just nodded understandingly and continued. "Alice could have easily told you the situation you two are in back in the forest today. But my family and I, along with a few others like us, are forced to obey the rules of a small group of people. If we told you about us, and this group found out, or if they ever found out about you somehow, you would be in grave danger." Alice's hand tightened considerably around mine, causing me to wince. "We have to know Bella, that if we tell you about us and your bond, you won't tell anyone. I'm sorry but not even your family can know, the rules apply to them also. Anyone close to you will be in danger if you were ever to tell anyone."

I suddenly felt a massive amount of pressure. They're building this up to sound like they are a select group of assassins or something, following some cult that would kill me if I know the truth. Still "I won't tell anyone." Fell from my lips and into the eerily quiet room almost too enthusiastically. Carlisle leant forward and leant on the desk, his hands clasped together once again and he observed me with curious golden eyes. Alice's hand started shaking in mine, but I ignored her.

"Thank you Bella. I must ask you something first though, have you tried to guess-"

"We're vampires okay!"

…

What?

…

"What?" I turned now to look at Alice, she was staring at me with huge eyes, filled with frustration and fear.

"Alice…" Esme spoke for the first time, sounding displeased.

"We're… I'm a vampire Bella." I pulled out my hand from her hold. Was this some kind of sick joke? Another failed attempt at actually getting answers? I knew I had hoped for too much. Getting answers? Yeah fuck that.

"Alice, this isn't funny…" I glared at her, my frustration leaking into my voice. Alice rolled her eyes and looked away briefly, before looking back at me. Her own eyes glaring daggers for some reason.

"I'm being serious Bella. I thought you said you trust me? I wouldn't lie, not in a situation like this! Don't take me for some immature child wanting a few laughs." Why was she getting angry with me? Spurting out stupid comments and she's the one getting angry?

"Oh don't start Alice. You're digging your own grave with comments like that. Immature… what did you say? Child? I can think of another word much more fitting." I smirked at her, taunting her to even try and beat me. Alice's hands clenched into fists, she looked like she was about to burst. Her eyes had changed darker again; I felt a sense of accomplishment being able to make her so angry.

"You two, that's enough! Alice, _control _yourself. You will not repeat what happened earlier do you hear me?" Esme's once soft voice now held a power that dominated the room and left both Alice and I gawping at her.

Carlisle cleared his throat "What exactly happened earlier Bella?"

I tore my eyes away from the now agitated Esme and landed on Carlisle's calm expression. "If you mean in the forest. I guess I pushed Alice too far, I can't really remember much because of my own anger and… lust… but I remember Alice pressed against me. She almost bit my… neck… but Rosalie pulled Alice away…"

Fucking hell.

"I wouldn't lie to you…" Alice murmured, her face looking away and out the small window closest to her.

"Alice didn't lie Bella. She may have been abrupt and rash, but she spoke the truth. My family and I, along with others over the planet… we are the so called creatures of the night, that are found in horror stories and everyone fears." Carlisle stated.

"More like monsters…" Alice whispered, hatred dripping off her tongue. I heard the clicking of Esme's tongue in disapproval.

Silence filled the room. Alice was still facing away from me even though I was trying to catch her eye. Carlisle and Esme were watching me cautiously, which made me more unsettled. If these people were what they said they were, they seemed awfully calm about me being here. "So you feed on blood?"

"Yes." Replied both Carlisle and Esme.

Wow. Talk about brutal honesty.

I focused on my shoes, not wanting to know the answer to my next question but asking anyway. "Do you… want to feed on me then?" The scraping back of a chair hurt my ears and Alice's eyes invaded my sight in less than a second. They were burning with such an intensity I couldn't look away.

"We would never feed from you Bella. We don't feed off humans, we feed off animals. You're perfectly safe, please don't fear me? I would never hurt you I swear. Earlier, that was my fault, I'm just not used to all this anger and the frustration of not being able to hear you all the time. You don't know what it's like, Esme and Carlisle are able to hear each other, and so are Emmet and Rosalie! Then there's you, I need to know what you're thinking; I need to know where you are! You just shut me off sometimes and it kills me." Alice cut off and a whimper escaped from her. She was crouching in front of me, but now she had completely crumpled to the floor. She was the look of pure defeat. "Please don't leave me…"

I looked up and at Esme, not knowing what to do. She just smiled sadly at me and stood up, walking over to Alice. Esme placed and hand on her shoulder, I felt a spike of anger but forced it away. "Darling, stand up. Bella won't leave you; you need to learn to trust her _back_. She's still here isn't she?" Alice looked up at Esme's words, her eyes looking deep into mine. Alice wasn't crying, but her face was contorted into a heart wrenchingly sad expression. I automatically pulled her into my lap with a surge of protectiveness and positioned her head into my neck. Alice was shaking; I wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her in tightly.

"Esme is right Alice… I won't leave you. I… I don't even think I could, even if I wanted to." I rubbed circles on Alice's back until she started to calm down. I didn't expect an answer from her; she seemed perfectly content in nuzzling my neck and hiding away. I also didn't expect the purring that rumbled deep in my chest, but it happened anyway. It seemed to relax Alice even more, so I didn't even try and stop myself. After a minute the purring naturally stopped and I looked up at Carlisle, I had to show Alice I wasn't leaving her. "Tell me about vampires then."

Carlisle seemed taken aback by my assertiveness, but his expression soon turned back to his calm one and he smiled. "Well, there is quite a lot to explain. Would you rather you ask and I answer? Or for me to just tell you all at once?"

I thought it over for a few seconds, but Carlisle telling me all at once would probably confuse me less. He'd tell me everything in the correct order. "Tell me everything, please."

"Well, vampires have originated from thousands of years ago. No one knows how the first vampire was created but since then, more and more have started being 'born' and you could probably find a coven in every country. My family is a coven, though vampires normally prefer to live and travel alone. Like in children's stories, we are dead. I myself am three hundred and forty eight years old, and for a vampire that is still considered very young. Unlike children's stories however, we do not turn into bats or sleep in coffins or turn to dust in the light. Quite frankly the warmth is very appealing to us, but sunlight reflects off our skin, so vampires are never seen in daylight. We have speed and strength far more superior than any human, to put into perspective how strong we are…" Carlisle pulled open a drawer in his desk and pull out an incredibly thick book. "Here, try and rip it in half." Carlisle slid the book over the desk and Alice reached it without removing her head and handed it to me. It was hard to reach around Alice's body but I still tried to rip the book. The thing was like a thousand pages thick, there was no chance. Alice, once again without looking, took the book gently from my hands and ripped the book in half like a single piece of paper. She then chucked it to the side and nestled back into my body.

"We only used a book because there is nothing else I'd want to throw away in my office." Carlisle smiled smugly, Esme giggled lightly. "Alice could easily do that to a tree." I felt my jaw drop but quickly pulled it back up. That's fucking incredible. "And back to speed, you know your Camaro outside?" I nodded, rubbing against Alice's face at the same time "I'm not too sure what's it's top speed is, since it's a muscle car. Either way vampires could easily double, maybe even triple its top speed. We are natural born predators Bella; we were created to be the top of the food chain. Apart from fire and decapitation, we are unkillable."

"Fucking hell…" I couldn't help swearing, I heard the snickering of Alice against my neck and grinned widely.

"You're taking this awfully well, Bella." Esme commented.

"I think if I had just met Alice today I would have taken this completely differently. Meeting her and experiencing her for the past three years I think has sort of prepared me for this, if you know what I mean? Things no one would _ever_ go through were the new normal things for me. Hearing Alice in my head, feeling her… the dreams too. I guess you could say I'm used to it." I laughed awkwardly and Alice started purring against me, easing me. "I guess all the pain was worth it eventually." I whispered to Alice, stroking her exposed cheek. Alice mumbled something whilst nodding her head.

I was hungry for information, for answers. I turned back to Carlisle and asked the most prominent question from the many swarming my head. "What's with all this 'mate' business?"

Carlisle smiled widely, his crystal white teeth shining. "Vampires have only one mate in their life time, in a sense it is their other half… Their better half." He turned to gaze at Esme lovingly and they shared a brief kiss. "Not much is known about the bonding between a vampire and a human though. For many vampires, when finding their mate, who is human, the attraction is confused with bloodlust and many end up loosing their mates. Vampires that loose their mates are never seen as the same person again. Their personality changes completely, they become almost a shell of what they used to be. Apparently, it's like losing your reason of living. Bella, you are incredibly lucky that Alice didn't kill you the first time she met you. That's why we were so shocked she hadn't told us about you, she knows the risks." For once, I think I was starting to understand everything. I felt myself nodding, wanting more information.

"Like I said, vampires are created with only one mate. It is believed by some that mates share one soul, coming together when they meet for the first time. This means that the connection with a vampire and their mate is incredibly strong. Spiritually, they are connected, which closely links with mentally. Basically mates can communicate trough a mental connection, as well as being very attuned to each other's feelings and emotions, which is why you and Alice become so agitated at each other so strongly and frequently. In the end it's just something that time will help you two improve on. Anyway, mates can communicate without talking, due to the telepathic connection they have with each other. Which leads me on to the exception of you and Alice."

I felt myself protectively pull Alice closer when she stiffened slightly, her purring cutting off and replaced with a quiet whimper. I cooed at her gently and started rubbing circles into her back again. "Even though you are human, past successful mates between a human and a vampire have been able to communicate between each other. Which makes me hugely puzzled as to why Alice can only hear you on occasion. There may be something wrong with the bond because it's been-"

"There is nothing wrong with our bond!" Alice growled after pulling away from my neck. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared at her Father. Carlisle raised his arms in a calming gesture. I swiftly cupped Alice's face and pulled her back into my neck, trying to calm her. I felt her huff and couldn't help gently tapping the back of her head.

"Behave." I teased. Alice huffed again but became quiet. I felt her mumbling again, her breath tickling my neck. "Alice I can't hear you."

She pulled away again and turned to Carlisle. "Edward said he couldn't read her. Ever." I looked between Carlisle and Alice, confusion evident on my face. What has Edward got to do with anything? Carlisle looked genuinely surprised and sat back in his seat, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Perhaps she has a gift…" Esme interjected calmly.

"What's a 'gift'?" I couldn't help blurting.

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. "Some people may be born with a natural gift or excel in some skill. When they are turned into a vampire that skill may be amplified to become a 'gift'. Others are changed and just acquire the gift by chance. For example, Edward can read minds. Jasper can sense and manipulate people's emotions. Alice here can see the future."

"Subjectively." Alice mumbled modestly.

"Alice, that's amazing!" I couldn't help croon at her, I felt her lips pull into a grin against my neck.

"So it led Esme to believe - and me too now that I think about it – that you may have a natural ability or skill. Knowing that you can block your own bond with Alice may mean you have a very powerful gift. I would like to investigate further another time, if you wouldn't mind." I nodded dumbly at him. Me? Having a special ability? That's pretty cool.

It was silent for a while.

"What about the rooms? The black and white ones from before?" I thought openly. Carlisle actually looked confused for a few seconds before realisation hit him and he smiled.

"It is another aspect of the bond between mates, another way of communicating if you will. Esme and myself don't use it because we have never been too far away from each other. It's also harder for us to use since you need to be in a very relaxed physical state to use it. For a human that comes in the form of sleep, for vampires it requires a huge amount of meditation and focus to be able to communicate by those means. I'm surprised Alice was able to use it with you. As for the colour, I do believe that reflects the owners' state of mind. As in black links with worry, doubt, those sorts of emotions. Where as white would show happiness and others of the sort." I remembered back when I had waited for Alice to come to me, but she never did. I remembered being full or self-pity from the thought of being rejected by Alice. I think Alice sensed my reminiscing, or remembered herself, for she snuggled into my again, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and letting a hand start to play with the short hairs at the back of my neck. I welcomed the shudder.

Everything was dawning on me. Vampires, I was in a house of vampires that fed on animals.

They were fast, fucking fast. The same said for strength.

I was mated with Alice…

Wow.

Alice could see the future? And this was fairly normal?

Fucking hell.

I heard Alice whimper, "What are you thinking Bella?" I immediately felt sorry for her. Even though I had hated her being able to hear my thoughts sometimes, I wished more than anything for her to be able to hear me now. Alice was suffering because of me.

"I was just taking everything in, thinking it all over."

"You're doing incredibly well Bella." Esme voiced from her seat with a warm smile. I smiled back at her and nodded.

Something then dawned on me. "Why am I in danger if your leader people find out?"

Alice stiffened in my arms, this can't be good. She pulled back far enough and I turned to look at her. Her beautiful face was contorted into a hateful scowl, her hair dishevelled from rubbing against me so much. I gasped when I met her slitted black eyes, Alice looked like a goddess. "The Volturi." She hissed.

**Dear fucking Lord. It's like 3 am ;'D**

**It took me a while to start but after I got going I couldn't really stop… until I hit that word cap of course (sorry).**

**Seriously, all that talking… I think I died typing (") so many fucking times! XD**

**Hopefully people go their answers to an extent? Can't really tell if this was filler or a plot chapter… meh.**

**I'll try and not leave it so long till the next chapter.**

**BAI x**


	11. Chapter 11 - Silver Lining

Hello again,

Don't really have much to say today. So let's just get straight to the thing everyone has come for. Sorry for the relatively long wait, it is just to be expected when the chapters are getting gradually longer as I get more serious about this. Also have my Chemistry GCSE this Tuesday, not going to lie, I am absolutely bricking it. Thanks again for all the reviews and favourites/follows also, much appreciated! You shall accept my hug with opening arms!

**TaMmYViXeN19:**You're the only one I can be bothered to reply to. You get lost in your art, therefore I love you. Haha seriously it's amazing right? You moved out? Firstly congrats! Secondly I'm incredibly jealous of you. Let me move in too~ Hehe Alice and Bella getting freaky! I have no idea when it's going to happen really, waiting for the right moment. Thanks for your continued support by the way :3

I will say though, that I found the funniest video on meme centre today. It was that fuzz head from One Direction getting hit in the crotch with a shoe. That just about made my life.

I have a feeling this chapter is just going to be more talking, since in a way it is needed. So for those who want something (drastic) to happen, I'm sorry but you will just have to wait! I assure you, it will be worth it. (Smiles innocently)

Sorry for spelling mistakes and the like, I don't tend to read it through. May need a beta soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Or anything to do with it. I sadly do not own Alice either… in any way whatsoever (cries in the corner).

**Enjoy~**

Alice was fidgeting on my lap, whoever these 'Volturi' people were; they were seriously making her restless an uneasy. I tried pulling her back into my neck like before, cupping her cheek and gently urging her into my body, she wasn't having any of it though. I guess she was letting me do it before, now her so-called 'strength' was pulling through, she wasn't budging an inch. Alice's earlier slitted eyes had now vaguely returned to normal, instead of snake-like they now represented a cats. She wasn't looking at me directly; her eyes were wide and aware, flicking briefly between almost everything in the room. She looked like she was waiting for someone to appear and attack us; she was starting to make me uneasy too.

With a very distracted Alice on my lap, and her oblivious parents having one of those conversations-just-with-eye-contact, I thought now was a good time to think everything over. I mean I was given a hell of a lot of information today, and Esme was right in saying I was coping with it well. Almost too well really. I felt Alice's anxiousness swirling inside me, but I was able to remain relatively calm, which seemed to help her too. But why was I calm? If anything I should be causing a scene, screaming that they were monsters and running for my life… anything. Maybe because I finally had some answers, and I understood things much better than I did before, that now I was able to remain calm. Or maybe it was this 'bonding' thing working, unintentionally but instinctively, I was trying to soothe and calm Alice down. Knowing that the whole Cullen family didn't feed… drink... from humans though, was a fucking relief. Alice was still incredibly close to biting me not long ago, but I guess it was my fault for provoking her in the first place. I was surprised with myself again for how quickly I just forgave her for nearly killing me. I really should thank Rosalie for that.

And Alice and I? Mated? I never really believed in someone only having one person destined to spend the rest of their lives together with, but now that I think about it… I think I could be completely content with Alice being mine, and me hers, for the rest of my life. No, I _know _I would be perfectly content, fucking ecstatic really, with spending my life with her. It may be the bond thing working again, but I felt like I had already settled with Alice, even though I had only been in her house for a few hours. It isn't awkward at all, when we have had a relatively normal conversation, we get on fine. I feel this is slightly surreal though, the mating thing. I'm going to be with this girl my whole life apparently. Till we are both old and grey and-

But I'm a human…

…And I'm going to die. Alice is a vampire, and she will not. That will leave Alice by herself in not even one hundred years; I don't want to leave her. I don't want her to suffer the years after I'm gone, mate-less. It just doesn't seem right that after we have finally found each other, our time is still limited. I want to be the only one ever with Alice, even though I know it wouldn't be the same because of the bond… but Alice with someone else? I felt my grip around Alice's body become tighter as I forcefully pulled her in, tucking her head into my neck. Instinct telling me to show others she was mine.

"Bella? ..." Alice's crystal voice questioned against my neck, her sweet breath and scent invading my senses and making me dizzy. I took a moment to just inhale her into me, knowing she was here right now, with me, and not with anyone else, made me relax back to normal.

"Yeah?" Dear God, I sounded like a drunk. Alice's smell will be the death of me.

"Are you alright?" She gazed into my eyes, a questioning glint in them. She was so close; I could see the gold fighting it's way back into her pupils as she too calmed down. Her face, I could stare at it all day I swear. Her perfectly shaped face, how her little chin met her gorgeous jaw line all the way up until it was met with her short, but oh so alluring near-black hair. The urge to run my fingers through her glossy head of hair was overwhelming, her lips weren't helping either. Jesus Christ! Has Alice ever bit her lip before? It should be classed as a sin; her pristine white teeth caught her bottom lip in what could only be described as a _tease._ I snapped back up to her eyes to see them glinting with mischief and glee, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rising slightly.

She is so asking for it.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, just thinking. You?" I mentally slapped myself for getting so absorbed and distracted just by looking at Alice. To her I probably sounded completely _idiotic_ just then. I turned away from her face before the blush could start and looked back to Esme and Carlisle, they were both looking between Alice and I. Both wearing loving, happy smiles. I heard Alice giggle before feeling her nuzzle into my neck. I thought I felt her teeth scrape lightly against my jugular vein, but before I could react or think twice I was met with Alice sweet reply.

"I'm good now thank you. I've been worried about this talk for so long, but now that I'm here, and knowing that you are vaguely _accepting_ of me and what I am, I have a great peace of mind. Also, you have no _idea_ how comfortable you are." This time Esme giggled, hers slightly deeper than Alice's and I looked to see a glint in her eye.

I wanted to talk to her about that, but later, when we were alone. I wanted to assure her that I wasn't just 'vaguely accepting' of her and what she was. But as comfortable as I was becoming around Alice's parents, I still wanted some private time when talking to her about 'us'. So I just squeezed her tightly but affectionately, giving her a meaningful look that I hope she would understand before turning my attention to Carlisle. Clearing my throat of the ridiculous slur it had acquired, I tentatively started a new conversation. "So… who are these 'Volturi' people?" Alice immediately stiffened in my arms; I traced random patterns on her back but decided to ignore her for now. I wanted to know everything about this family, even the bad. Alice's temperament was something I was just going to have to get used to, vice versa.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Alice's surprisingly low voice cut him off. "Those… _fiends_ do not deserve the right of you calling them people, Bella. They are a group of sadistic _monsters _that are hell-bent on ruining everybody's lives by any means! They are power hungry _animals_ that recruit whatever vampire they can, just so they can become more powerful. They want me to join, as well as Edward and Jasper, just because we can be 'useful' to them. They think our gifts could work in their favour, that's all they care about." Alice finished with a huff of breath, which danced over my neck, my arms gliding over her back and neck seeming to calm her down considerably.

"Well, that's an overview of the Volturi. A very opinionated one, but an overview nonetheless." Carlisle spoke up with a smirk on his face, Alice huffed again and I couldn't help laughing at her childishness. "To put it simply Bella, they are the monarchy of us vampires, the council. They enforce the law, and we must obey what they enforce. Otherwise, we, along with our loved ones, will most definitely suffer. Most likely with death." I pulled back at his unexpected words, a frown strongly pulling my eyebrows together and a grimace shaping my lips. What Carlisle said, to me linked straight to the possibility of Alice being killed by these people. Even though nothing of the sort was happening right now, I couldn't help the mental pictures flashing behind my eyes. Images of Alice mangled and left for dead in cold dark rooms swallowed me and made me feel hollow. That wouldn't settle well with anyone, but inside I could physically feel myself recoil. I knew that Alice was safe here, with me as well as everyone else, but inside me was different. Protectiveness surged within me in a giant wave, overpowering me.

Alice seemed to react similarly. The weight of her body was unexpectedly lifted from my lap before being quickly replaced with the coolness of her legs on either side of mine. In any other situation I would think she was about to descend on me in a lust-filled frenzy, but as Alice's arms wrapped around my neck once more and pulled me into her, I knew what she was doing. Alice was on her knees but not sitting down, effectively blocking me from sight of Esme and Carlisle with her height advantage. She pulled my head into her chest, the lack of heartbeat replaced with the steadily growing rumble of Alice's protectiveness. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around the now familiar waist of my mate, my nails digging into the exposed skin of Alice's marvellous body where her top had ridden up slightly.

With my sight surrounded with the soft material of Alice's rapidly rising and falling chest, my other senses seemed to come to life and enhance to make up for my lack of visual information. I heard the soft but erratic breathing of Alice as she let her rumbling escape from her mouth occasionally. The pitch was low, lower than before, as it was still being relatively restricted far in Alice's chest. I felt her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, her freezing skin trying to cool the rapidly increasing temperature of my nape through my hair. I forgot about Alice when I heard the light scraping back of a chair, followed by four barely heard footsteps. Alice's breath and rumbling ceased momentarily when she heard the movement, along with my breathing. Both of us focused solely on every sound this person made.

"Alice, Bella, you both need to calm down." The soft voice of Carlisle entered my ears but was not being registered. I heard the fear though, as minimal as it was, I knew it was there. The uncertainty… he didn't know what to do. "You're both safe here." He spoke again, more assuredly than before but still anxiousness was evident to my now hyper-alert hearing. It was as if he was trying to tell himself that we were safe from the Volturi. He didn't sound sure though, and that wasn't good enough.

I may not know who they are, but I know _what_ they are. I've been told and I now know what they can do, and what they will do. They want to take Alice away, away from me, for their own use. They want to become more powerful with the help of Alice and her brothers. Alice's family. My family. They'd use her, they'd hurt her… they may _kill_ her.

I won't let them.

_Bella?_

Alice?

"Bella?" … Carlisle. I could sense his closeness, the reaching of his hand towards Alice's shoulder.

They'll take her away.

"_Don't touch her!_" Bellowed from my mouth and into Alice in a voice I couldn't even class as my own. Like before, it held a power and clarity that seemed to ricochet throughout the office and rendered everyone silent. The swirling protectiveness of the woman encircling me was mixed with a slight fear and my breathing hitched. Alice's rumbling had completely diminished and was replaced with a quiet whimper at my sudden outburst. I immediately felt bad; I hope I hadn't scared her. I knew it was ridiculous thinking me, a mere human, could scare someone like Alice. The protectiveness seemed to dissipate immediately though at the thought of Alice… my Alice, the one I was meant to care for with my very being, being afraid of me. I felt a new emotion start to mix with Alice's fear and made my hands start to shake nervously. Desperation. "_Please_, don't let them take her." I was surprised with the difference in my own voice; the utter defeat and hitching would make people mistake me for a child. I felt unwanted tears start to prick at my eyes and I had to close them. "Please."

I felt Alice grip around me slacken slightly and reluctantly pulled back from her embrace. I opened my watery eyes and I was met with Alice's, swirling with different colours and emotions. She seemed to freeze as soon as she met my gaze though. I noticed Carlisle only an arms length away from us, and Esme too now standing up. All of them, looking at me with a mixture of emotions, but all of them had one that stood out from the rest.

Fear.

I couldn't comprehend how these people, these _vampires _could fear me. I didn't know them that well, but it just didn't seem right that they would ever fear _anything. _Carlisle said himself something about them being natural born predators, they're practically invincible! Their eyes betrayed them though; all of them had frozen and were just staring at me. I felt the tears start their decent down my cheeks, irritating my skin. I pulled my arms away from Alice's waist and lifted them to my eyes, wanting to rub the itch away. Before I could a steel grip around both my wrists stopped me from moving them any further. I looked up to see Alice towering over me; somehow she seemed to have risen in height even though she was still straddling me. She roughly pulled both my arms away from my face and manoeuvred them till she was gripping both with one hand. She yanked both my arms in her hand to the side so I was pulled impossibly close to her face. Out noses were practically touching and all Alice was doing was staring at me, she was so close that I couldn't focus properly and I felt myself start to become dizzy with the effort. Alice seemed to freeze again.

I could hear movement, but I couldn't see anymore. The colour of everything I could see seemed to drain away until I was left with a world of white. Everything looked like a drawing, a sketch with no proper detail. As suddenly as it left me, it came rushing back in surge of colour and definition. I was now able to see Alice with unimaginable detail, even as close as she was. Her eyes were impossibly wide and confused. Her beautiful eyes, I was captivated by them, like she seemed to be with mine.

It was then that I felt it.

Like those times, those unforgiving times before. Power made itself known inside me, but it felt different from before. It hit me like a punch to the face and I couldn't help the scream escape my mouth and snap Alice out of her trance. In that instant I forgot the regret of the power and what I did with it, this was incredible.

It felt _so _good.

I was on _fire_, but it was such an overwhelming heat in my head I couldn't concentrate on anything at all apart from how _fantastic _the feeling was in my fucking _crotch_. My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt a guttural moan leave through my gritted teeth, mixing with an aroused purr rumbling around inside me. I barely heard the gasps and whispering, unimportant to me and they were ignored. The fire controlled my will; the only things I wanted to do right then was relieve this_ ache_. This utterly _glorious_ ache! I was expecting my hands to be down my knickers, bringing myself over the edge. Nothing was happening and I felt anger amplify through me. I snapped open my eyes and focused on the hand gripping both my arms; I roamed from the skinny little thing up the beautifully white arm to come face to face with a very sexy female.

My mate. Recognition seemed to wring clear in my dazed mined, through the burning arousal I was able to focus on her and her now darker, hooded eyes.

She felt what I felt.

The irritation left right away and I purred sensually at her before yanking my arms back towards me. She didn't let go but her eyes widened as she was pulled forwards towards me, closing the final few inches between our lips. I relished the groan the escaped from her open mouth as I shoved my tongue in straight away.

It wasn't enough.

I need more.

Alice's hand let go of mine as she moved both her arms to cup my face gently. I didn't want gentle, I wanted this inferno inside me quenched. I'm going insane! I gripped Alice's waist tightly, ignoring her pained whimper, before forcing her to sit down on my waist. I couldn't control the scream into Alice's mouth as she started to rub against me. It felt too fucking good! I pulled her down tighter and tighter, trying to get some more friction between us. It wasn't working and irritation started to swell in me. I needed to be on top if I wanted any form of control, Alice is too weak.

With speed I didn't know I had, I had Alice shoved back into the chair and I was now straddling her. Our positions switched. She looked up at me with dazed but lustful eyes as I bored my own eyes over her gorgeous body. If the need for release weren't so strong inside me, I would have ripped her clothes off in an instant and ravaged her. The need to mark as mine for the first time was powerful, but I was too distracted by my own needs to comply.

As I flew through the air, I was reminded briefly of the classroom earlier today, where Rosalie ripped Alice away from me. My thoughts were stopped when my back made contact with the jagged shelves of Carlisle's bookcase, situated behind his desk. As I became less dazed from the swirling lust and burning heat inside me, thoughts of wanting to rip apart whoever it was that had touched me echoed throughout my head. How dare they?

As unexpected it was being thrown away from Alice, it was even more unexpected when I felt two very strong arms wrap around my upper body, pinning my arms to my sides. From lack of the mother figure in my wavering vision, I guessed it was Esme restricting me. Instinct ran through me, making me kick out and buck like a hostage. I honestly felt like one too. I heard myself cry out Alice's name in the crystal clear voice I was growing used to, piercing through the otherwise silent room. The tears came back when I saw her being restrained by Carlisle; I saw her blurred legs kicking about and her arms thrashing aimlessly. I let out a sob, hating that I couldn't get to her and help her. I tried whacking my head back a few times, hoping to whack Esme's face, but she seemed to dodge every time. Whenever I did hit her it seemed to hurt me more than her and I let out an angry growl the third time. By now Alice had stopped moving, I couldn't see her face because of Carlisle, which seemed to be the only reason I was so restless and angry. Why wasn't the strength working now? When I needed it so badly! My breathing was becoming erratic and shallow, my body becoming physically exhausted from the pure stress and exertion it was being put to. The throbbing inside me was overwhelming now, being built up by Alice then left half way was absolutely infuriating.

So many emotions and thoughts, along with the exhaustion, claimed to be too much for me. I felt my knees buckle as my clear sight suddenly became darker. Before it started to fade from me. Esme wouldn't let me fall, as my weight seemed to become too much for me to stand. I felt the plea escape my lips, directed at whoever was listening.

"Don't take her…"

…

_I don't know if I was glad or disheartened when I opened my eyes to find myself here. I wanted Alice, as realistic as she was here, it still wasn't the same. I was slightly more optimistic as I looked around; my room was no longer black, but a light grey. I could easily see the expanse of the room now, it was fucking massive. I'm surprised I was ever able to find the white room last time. I looked around until I found the door, it was a little distance to the side but from here I could make out the blood red colour it was painted. _

_Well probably not painted, but whatever._

_I made my way over, more composed than last time as I could easily see. I didn't have a fear of getting lost and never finding Alice like before. When I reached the door I clasped the handle straight away and opened it wide, I want to know what happened in Carlisle's office._

_The first thing I noticed this time, was that Alice's room was surprisingly a darker shade of grey than mine. Why would Alice be under any kind of stress or worry? The light tinkling of a piano brought me back and I focused on the song._

_My God, was she talented. I'm so lucky._

_I spotted her, it was harder than before because of the lesser contrasting colours of the grey and the black piano, but I found her. I felt my lips pull into a grin almost instantly before calling "Alice!" Unlike last time, Alice turned straight away towards my voice, her piano piece halting at the same time. I noted as Alice stood up, that the piano seemed not a far as it was last time, but I didn't think anything of it. Alice started to bolt towards me; I was mesmerized by her speed. She was in front of me in seconds before she wrapped her arms around my neck and we fell to the floor. Both of us just enjoying the feeling of contact between our bodies._

"_Bella! I've been so worried! I've tired to reach you for ages but you wouldn't let me!" Alice gushed. Pulling back to look at me, she seemed to scan my eyes for something. She relaxed when she found, or didn't find, what she was looking for._

"_Wha- Alice. How long have you tried?" I looked into her golden eyes, swimming in worry but joy at the same time. Confusing girl._

"_You've been asleep for almost three days."_

_Three days?! What about school? What about Charlie? I know I was tired back then, but not that tired._

"_Alice, but how… " I trailed off, too confused and concentrating on my thoughts to finish the sentence._

"_Trust me Bella, you're fine. We got a bed for you to sleep in and you're in my room. Carlisle rang up your Dad and made up some excuse about a school project. He sounded fairly happy that you were making 'new friends'" Alice paused to smirk at me, I rolled my eyes at her before she continued." Carlisle's been off work and in his office this whole time trying to work out what's happened… what's happening."_

_I didn't let her last comment slip by, I looked at her questioningly and sitting up straight. "What do you mean, what happened?"_

_Alice looked uncomfortable as she sat up also "Well, when you started to freak out about the Volturi taking me away. You kind of went berserk. If you remember from before, when you've suddenly had that strength when you become angry?" I nodded slowly at her, trying to absorb everything in and urging Alice to continue. " This has never really happened before Bella, and Carlisle really is trying to figure out what is happening. Mates are meant to feel each other's emotions and have the psychic link, they're not meant to acquire this unknown power out of nowhere!" Alice took a moment to calm herself, looking down at her now clasped hands briefly before looking up at me through her thick lashes. "Just before you went berserk, your eye colour started to change… your pupils turned silver."_

_What the actual fuck?_

"_Alice, this doesn't make any sense. I feel fine now."_

"_Yeah I know Bella, you look back to normal too. Carlisle thinks it's like your random bursts of power. When you're under any sort of emotional stress, you seem to be able to use strength to match and sometimes exceed that of a vampire's. It's taking so long for Carlisle to figure out anything because no human-vampire mating has been quite like this." Alice huffed and rand a hand through her impossibly perfect hair._

"_We really are a special case aren't we?" I sighed, looking at Alice's twiddling thumbs._

"_Yeah, we sure are… " Alice nodded slowly, thinking over something. "Bella, what happened in your mind before and during the, I don't know what to call it… phase? Carlisle needs to know in case you don't wake up anytime soon, but I want to know also." Alice smiled gently at me, a hand reaching for mine. I clasped hers tightly, rubbing my thumb over her impossibly soft hand, happy when I was met with matching temperature._

_I didn't really know how to phrase it. "Well, when Carlisle said you could be killed. I kind of just lost it, you did too I think?" Alice nodded again, blinking slowly and not meeting my eyes. "I just had the feeling, even though we were both perfectly safe, that you were going to be taken away from me." My voice became higher at the end of my sentence, stopping before I started to cry. "… I guess when you froze is when you saw my eyes, but colour seemed to fade and you looked almost like a drawing. Then it came back and it was clearer than before, and that's when the power came back too." I felt heat start to radiate in my cheeks thinking about the heat. "It felt so good, the power. I also felt an unnatural amount of… arousal when I was in that 'phase'. The power felt different from the times before too. I felt like I was on fire but it was amazing. I didn't want it to end, but the arousal was so overwhelming I needed it to stop." It was now me not meeting Alice's eyes. "I wanted to… you know… but you were restricting me. For a moment I didn't even know who you were! When I realised it was you, I felt the unnecessary urge to… well, fuck you." _

_I met Alice's eyes then, she seemed to understand me and had a thoughtful expression on her face. She seemed completely uncaring that I wanted to dominate her not 10 minutes ago._

_Well, three days apparently. _

"_I felt your arousal too Bella." Alice looked at mean meaningfully. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself, it was so overpowering that I just couldn't." She looked ashamed of herself, even though it wasn't really anyone's fault. I hugged her briefly, not wanting to get carried away with the feeling of her breasts pressed against mine. Before pulling back. "What happened after that Bella?" _

"_Er well, when I was pulled away from you, I was just really confused at first. When I saw Carlisle restricting you and Esme restricting me, all I wanted was to get to you. I can't remember if I wanted to protect you, or just fuck you." I laughed bitterly. " But to me, again, I thought Carlisle was taking you away from me. I guess I just got overwhelmed with the emotions and fainted."_

_Alice seemed to think things over for a few minutes. I wasn't scared of gushing everything out to her like last time, I was pretty certain I wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Hopefully Alice wouldn't leave me either, this was much more enjoyable –no matter the subject- than sleep. Alice's head then snapped up, a determined gleam in her eyes._

"_Bella, when vampires become weakened or physically exhausted, they have to rest and recuperate for a while. It's normally about a day, but I think that it's because you are human, that you need longer. It seems to fit perfectly, Carlisle will love the news!" Alice beamed at me, a proud look on her face. I couldn't help smiling back at her. _

"_I guess you'll want to go to him then?" I couldn't help the pout pull at my bottom lip and looked down at the floor._

"_Do you have any idea how long I've tired to get to you? Of course I'm not leaving!" Alice pulled my chin up to look at me, a serious look on her face. I smiled happily at her. Glad I wasn't going to be alone._

…

"_Can I change the subject and ask you something?" My brows furrowed when I thought over something._

"_Sure thing Bella, ask away."_

_I was probably pushing my luck with this, but I really wanted to know. "Why do you not like being called… you know…"_

"_A girl?" Alice emphasised 'girl' and I couldn't help cringing. It sure was a sore spot for her; I nodded gently and met her surprisingly calm eyes. "To be honest, I don't really know. I've been called names like that by my family… mainly Emmett, and I've been completely fine with it. I think it's got something to do with the bond. Whenever you've called me, or referred to me as a girl. It just makes me feel that you view me as weak, unable to protect you. It also makes me feel that you are ridiculing me, mocking me. It just makes me angry and I normally lose it soon after." Alice shrugged, not completely sure of her answer. At least we were both left in the dark. "Anything else you want to know?" She smiled at me, happy and ready to leave the current topic._

_I happily obliged "Okay, then why do you not have a bed? Or not one until I needed one?" Alice closed her eyes for a few seconds, smiling to herself before opening them._

"_One of the perks of being a vampire is that we do not have the need for sleep."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." Alice giggled._

"_That's awesome! I wish I could be awake all night and not need sleep. It's so annoying."_

"_That may be true, but it's been quite a while since I was able to sleep. The closest I can get to sleep is meditating like now, and I must say I have never been so calm. When I first saw you, I watched you sleep for hours. It soothes me watching you sleep, not in a stalker way though!" Alice and I both laughed "It's nice knowing you are at peace in your own little head" At that, Alice tucked her middle finger against her thumb and flicked my forehead._

"_Oi, that's not fair!" I huffed, rubbing my forehead._

"_Sorry, couldn't resist _Honey_" Alice apologised, I laughed at the pet name and she too started giggling lightly. This was nice, just us being able to talk with no interruptions. Like Alice said before, this is how it's meant to be. I loved finding out about vampires, it intrigued me. Not for researched or anything twisted, I just loved knowing more about Alice. I wanted to know everything. "Anything else?"_

_I snapped my attention back to her "Erm, why are you always so cold? And why does you heart not beat even though you breathe?"_

_Alice seemed a little overwhelmed for a moment, before a clam expression replaced the risen eyebrows. " I guess Carlisle didn't inform you as well as he could have. Not that it matters. Well I don't really know why vampires are cold to the touch. To myself, others and I feel completely normal. It may be something to do with the lack of blood in our veins"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We primarily have venom in us." Fair enough then. "And as for the lack of heartbeat. Carlisle already told you that we are supposedly 'dead'. When we are changed into what we are, the venom inside of us stops the heart from beating anymore. The venom takes over and replaces the need for the passing of Oxygen in our 'blood'. Breathing is just a habit I haven't been able to lose over the many years." _

_This was truly incredible. Alice quite literally came out of a fiction story._

_Many years?_

"_How old are you then?" Alice whacked my bare shoulder with a mock disbelieving look on her face._

"_Bella! Never should you ask for a woman age!" She shook her finger towards me, telling me off. I couldn't help laughing at her; she's such a fool. "I'm one hundred and six if you really must know."_

_I wasn't even slightly surprised, I knew Carlisle was old, I wasn't really expecting any different. "Dating an older woman… nice." I winked at Alice, who scoffed before whacking me again. We were quiet for a moment before a glint appeared in Alice's eye._

"_You see me as someone you are dating, Miss Swan?" I closed my eyes. I can't believe I just said that, but she doesn't have to be so patronising._

_I looked away from her, trying to sound nonchalant. "Well, I guess so, if you wanted to call it that. I'm not sure what people _back then_ called it." I bit my tongue, trying not to burst out laughing at the shocked look on her face._

"_You better not. Pull the age card on me again and there will be much to pay for." Alice tried to sound threatening, but she sounded more like an aggravated kitten. I cooed at her, reaching out and daring to pull at her puffed out cheeks, making her look ridiculous. _

"_Or what, wittle Wallice?" I almost spat at her, holding in my laugh so much hurt my stomach. I let go of her cheeks when her eyes flashed dangerously but playfully._

"_Oh, you _so_ asked for it!" Alice almost cheered out before lunging for me. I knew she was coming though and stood up before running away as fast as I could, laughing the whole way. "Hey, come back here!" Alice yelled, I didn't even falter. I ran as hard as I could, getting as far away as I could, knowing she would catch up incredibly soon. I could hear the impossibly quick thumping of her bare feet hitting the cold hard floor, gaining on me effortlessly. "I said-" Fuck, she's close! "Come back here." Alice purred in my ear before tackling me to the floor, giggling the whole way. It didn't even hurt, and it was incredibly fun, rolling around before we came to a stop._

_Panting needlessly, Alice grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head whilst straddling me but not touching me. Her giggling slowly died as her eyes focused on my necklace, resting innocently just above my breasts. "I hope you are not staring at my tits, Alice." I joked, seeing Alice's eyes flicker down, actually looking at them now. Oh fucking hell, what have I done?_

"_I can't help it Bella, you're so beautiful." Alice drawled, not really focusing. Her eyes then roamed lower, and lower. _

_Oh God, please stop her._

_I couldn't look at her, I was getting embarrassed. "Thank you Alice, but stop. It's not true." Alice's head snapped back up, fire in her eyes._

"_Don't you dare say that! You are beautiful Bella! You're body is captivating… I don't know why you do not think so too. You're perfect…" Alice drifted off, but her eyes remained on mine. I couldn't even look away now, the sincerity in her words pulled at my heart and I smiled brightly up at her._

"_Thank you Alice."_

"_You're welcome." Came her soft reply. Her eyes were twinkling down into mine, stripping me bear. I suddenly felt the need to kiss her, to bring her down onto me, to make her mine. I gazed down Alice's strong but slim neck, over her chest until I met the mound of Alice's breasts. Begging for attention, I tried to look lower, but the angle wasn't working in my favour._

_In a fit of boldness, I lifted a knee up slowly. "Are you going to kiss me now…"I asked innocently, lifting it more, brushing it against the inside of her thigh. Alice's breathing hitched, her eyes widening. "Or am I going to have to resort to-" My knee brushed up higher, until it met her surprisingly warm, but very wet core. Alice groaned and her eyes rolled back into her head, before shutting tightly. My voice lowered to a whisper "-Other means?"_

**Hehe, sorry.**

**Well, I wrote the first A.N before the chapter, so I didn't really know how it was going to turn out. It was really hard, not going to lie. Managed to get a decent amount of action in there, considering my chapters are fairly short?**

**It seems the only time I can ever let any time pass is when Bella is asleep…**

**TaMmYViXeN19: Alice and Bella getting freaky. Waheyyyy! **

**Shit's about to get real soon everyone!**** (Winks)**

**Farewell.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Don't Wake Me Up

**Hello again!**

**I'm really sorry that it's been so long if you've been waiting...I've been waiting too? To get into gear I guess Haha. School has just been busy since I'm getting towards the end of my GCSE (at last).**

**But It's Easter holiday now. **

**I was on my game and was asked by a friend what I like reading, I said something like 'books, manga, ff.' He didn't know what ff or fan fiction was, so I went on a tirade about how awesome it is, and let slip how I had a story. We had a little game that took him about half an hour to eventually find my story, and I guess it got me in the mood! Wahey~**

**I didn't realize I was going to leave it for so long, so I'm really, REALLY sorry for the cliffhanger... heh. Got a beating in reviews... I love you.**

**Replies :P**

**ladyaxii:** 'Alice is in for it now.' Damn right she is! ;) That's the point, Bella has a few aspects come through from the power she will get when she turns, but otherwise she gets all the power and vampire traits from the bond, which is only amplified because of how new they both are to the bond :)

**CountingNumbers:** 'and there it goes..' AHAH I'm so sorry XD I'm glad you liked it though! I'm sorry I couldn't follow your wish... it's almost been a month! :O Unacceptable, I know. Sorry you find it hard to follow :( I tried explaining as best as I could and I still felt like I left things out. I'll try explaining it better in upcoming chapters? If you want to ask questions or whatever, just PM me :)

**TaMmYViXeN19:** Our replies are getting longer and longer Haha :P I get so nervous and self conscious when someone looks at my work, I don't even know why, even when they say they like it. I think it's because I don't know for sure if they are telling the truth, people are so judgmental ;') Why are (were) you painting so many butterflies? I'm happy you're happy when I update :P Yeah my older brother will be moving out soon if he gets accepted to this aviation academy :( We get on so well. I made Bella's eyes color change a spur of the moment thing, but it has its reason, and of course, Carlisle will have his theories ;) Hop in, there's room for more! *Grins*

**CullenCrazy1918:** I know, I'm really really sorry! *Falls to knees* forgive me? I'm so glad to hear you're liking it ^^ Yeah I've read a lot too Hehe, but obviously not all of them, but I wanted to try and make it different :3 I have a rough plot in my head, which I think will either be awesome and dramatic...or will make everyone hate me xD You complimented me so much 3

**newmoonfan11111:** Hehe I'm sorry ^^ Oh don't you worry, that's a huge part of the story! It's just a waiting game really, it wont be too long. It will be a key point though :D

**lilce1992:** You made me laugh ;D It's either because my story is fairly new... or my story is just a ninja and only allows a select few read it xD Welcome though! Haha

**Everyone else, I love you too. We can't forget about you anons either, thank you.**

**OMFG is this the chapter that sort of earns the M rating? ...Who fucking knows? XD**

**I thought the title was appropriate... If you know what I mean ;D**

**Hope this was worth the wait~**

_In a fit of boldness, I lifted a knee up slowly. "Are you going to kiss me now…"I asked innocently, lifting it more, brushing it against the inside of her thigh. Alice's breathing hitched, her eyes widening. "Or am I going to have to resort to-" My knee brushed up higher, until it met her surprisingly warm, but very wet core. Alice groaned and her eyes rolled back into her head, before shutting tightly. My voice lowered to a whisper "-Other means?"_

_Alice bit her lip and hissed, throwing her head back and arching, giving me an amazing view of her ready and waiting breasts. The need to grab, massage, bite, lick, kiss... just do anything to her perfectly shaped breasts was making me desperate. I tried to move my arms, I had to show her what her body does to me, and it was my chance. My arms wouldn't budge an inch though, Alice's unrelenting grip tightened if anything in her arousal, making me squirm and want to touch her even more._

_My attention snapped back to my knee when I felt the growing heat and moisture surrounding it, and smirked. Subtly and gently, I started the move my knee forward and back against Alice's core, causing a minimal amount of friction. Alice responded with a deep, shuddering moan that I couldn't tell was either frustrated, or appreciative. I wanted to hear it again though. So I moved my knee, this time with slightly more pressure, up into Alice. Again and again she responded with deep, beautiful moans that left me wanting to hear more. I could feel myself getting wet at just hearing Alice in pleasure. Unlike before though, I didn't even think twice about my own arousal, Alice was priority. I the need to please, to pleasure, was overpowering._

_I kept going; forward and back in a steady motion, my trapped hands curling up to stroke Alice's hands and wrists. I dug in with my nails when Alice's head finally tilted back and her back straightened, her eyes snapping open and baring down on me, her mouth slightly open. She looked so unbelievably beautiful in that moment that I wanted to look away... I couldn't compare. But her eyes locked with mine, pining me in place. There was no mistaking the lust in her dark hooded eyes, heating me up and making the wetness between my legs more noticeable. She looked like a predator, the innocent Alice gone as another moan escaped her mouth. _

_"You're so hot Bella. I can smell you, my God…your smell." Alice ground out, her voice low and sensual. _

_Then, she surged forward. Our lips clashing together for the first time in what felt like too long. I was reunited with the soft wetness of her full lips, molding against mine in what could only be called a perfect fit. I was vaguely aware of Alice slowly letting go of my wrists as she moved her hands to cup my neck. Her thumbs gently brushed against my jaw line every-so-often, making me whimper at the goose bumps she caused. Our kiss never seemed to end, and I only then realized that I no longer needed to breathe, another perk of this place. Alice seemed to decide she wanted more, I felt her hot and powerful tongue start to brush against my now slightly swollen lips, demanding for entrance. I couldn't say no to her, nor could I not moan when I finally felt her gorgeous tongue start to tease around mine._

_Her tongue teased, tickled and explored around the cavern of my mouth, making me shudder and moan continuously. After trying to beat her in her own game and failing for a minute, I defiantly bit her tongue, where I was given a hiss in warning. I pulled back and opened my eyes lazily to see Alice staring down at me, challenging me to do it again. I felt rebellious, and bit her bottom lip this time, pulling it into my mouth before sucking. _

_Alice ground out the most guttural I had heard from her yet, before pulling back again. Her now heavily hooded eyes were focused on my neck, and I felt her lower down to me again. I thought she was going to bite me, and my breathing, though unnecessary, hitched. Instead I was greeted with Alice's slight pant in my ear. "I want you, so bad Bella. You don't know what you're doing to me."_

_But I did, I felt it. All of it, all of her, all of the time. She was making me hotter and wetter by the second and I couldn't agree more with her. I tried to reply, to tell her to have her way with me, but found I couldn't speak, words had escaped me. Instead, I whimpered and lifted my hips up into Alice's thigh that was now in between my legs, showing her what I wanted. Alice moaned, and I saw the smirk start to pull at her lips. A perfect eyebrow cocked up questioningly. "What do you want Bella?"_

_"I-I..." I still couldn't speak, and I hated myself for it. What the hell is wrong with me? I tried again, forcing my will to form just a few more words. I could barely concentrate, not with Alice's near black eyes boring into me, or her smooth paled thigh pressed so perfectly against my now dripping core. Or Alice's core herself starting to move back and forth against my own thigh, making my sight a haze, filled with nothing but one thing._

_"A-Ali...ce" Her name came out in a near hiss when she pressed harder against me. Her head buried itself in my neck where I felt her scorching tongue start to lap at my searing skin. I bucked again, I needed friction. Alice didn't seem to like my answer, or chose to ignore it. Either way, she didn't stop licking my neck sensually. I instinctively tilted my head to the side, giving her more access. Giving her what she wanted. _

_All this time, and only now did I notice that my hands were still resting above my head, even though Alice had let go a while ago. Immediately, I moved them to her body. Touching, sliding, caressing everywhere I possibly could. There was just so much of her! And yet not enough. I needed more of her, yet I couldn't possibly touch all of her at the same time._

_Alice slowly started lifting her body from mine, which I couldn't help whimpering pathetically at. Alice reassured me by kissing me passionately once more, distracting me. As my tongue swirled around hers in our constant fight for dominance, one of Alice's hands moved from where it had roamed from, which happened to be my scalp, and was now traveling downward. It brushed lovingly over my cheek, and then cupped my neck to slide down. It then lightly traced my collarbone, and tickled down my chest before she reached my left breast. As her hand wrapped around the mound and dug her nails in almost painfully, I couldn't help the moan vibrating between Alice's mouth and mine. I had no idea I was the type of girl to enjoy that sort of pleasure. Alice brought this out of me._

_She did it again, only harder, and my hips bucked sharply, sliding up Alice's now right-angled leg. I did it again and again until I was constantly grinding against Alice's leg and I heard the deep rumbling of Alice's aroused purring, only building more pressure inside me. It started slowly, the feeling inside. Not like when I was awake where it had hit me all at once. This was a build up from the bottom to top. The whole time with Alice slowly building me higher and higher. Now though, the pain and pleasure was getting close to how it was before, I felt like I was on fire. Burning, singeing, scorching everywhere! My skin felt like it was going to melt from just the lightest touch. The pressure deep inside me building and building until now it was unbearable, and I found myself frantically rubbing against Alice's leg, moaning constantly into her heavenly mouth. My hands were wrapped around Alice's toned back, my nails digging in hard into her skin and raking down the expanse of her back, trying to pull her closer. Closer._

_I pulled away from Alice's lips, gasping at the feeling when she pinched my hard, begging nipple for the first time. "Alice, p-please... I-I need-" My voice came back sounding raspy and foreign. I was surprised since it normally sounded so beautiful and clear here, but it did its job. Alice's eyes gazed into mine, completely black and slightly slitted, I didn't even care. Her head cocked to the side when I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt tears almost start to fall at the need for release, and Alice not understanding, or deciding not to. Frustration built in me but I couldn't stop my relentless grinding. I couldn't stop now, I felt like I was about to explode. "Alice please!" I begged, I hated begging. Alice's head only teasingly cocked more to the side though, which made me all the more desperate._

_"What is it Bella?" Alice's voice cooed out, it didn't sound like her either, it sounded primal. Her whole body had stopped, not pleasuring me in any way. I cried out in frustration and buried my hands in her hair to pull right into my face, showing her just how much this was getting to me. _

_"I n-need you Alice, please! I-I can't..." I couldn't finish. Alice had immediately moved her knee back only to be replaced with her free hand, three fingers thrust deliciously painfully deep inside my burning core. I screamed and arched my back, pushing myself more and more into her skilled hand. The burning was so intense, so much... I couldn't help crying and moaning at the same time. Alice's purring had stopped, and was soon replace with a possessive growl rumbling around in her small chest. She pressed into me hard, her hand relentlessly now pumping in and out of me, making me moan and whimper like a whore. She buried her head into my neck, to the place where she was licking before._

_Then, she bit me._

_Wave after wave of pleasure hit me like a train and I screamed until my throat burned. Colors exploded behind my eyes and fire erupted around Alice's mouth and my swiftly followed orgasming core. My hips lurched and my hands went straight to Alice's head, where they buried deep into her hair and yanked hard, yet pushing her in harder. It felt too good, it felt godly. Alice's growling was all I heard, filling my ears with her possessive calling. I couldn't tell if she was feeding from me, but I felt myself become tired very quickly. The ecstasy I was in dulled into a painful ache as I came down from my high, my hips still bucking against Alice's fingers. Slowly, she pulled them out and with that hand, grabbed the other side of my neck, pulling me more into her mouth. My eyes rolled back at the continuing pleasure I felt from Alice biting me. She was marking me, and it felt so good. It felt like I was becoming one with her. My essence being absorbed into her._

_We were together. Mates..._

_Color started to fade, my eyes becoming heavy. I didn't care this time though...I...just want...to sleep._

_Alice..._

_Bella._

_..._

I woke up gently to the sound of a cat purring, right in my ear. I turned my head, ignoring the ache in my neck and the soreness between my legs, to see Alice lying down next to me, gazing at me with bright, loving eyes. Her hair was messier than before and I briefly remembered my hands buried in those thick locks whilst her scorching mouth was pressed to my neck. A shy smile started to spread across her lips and I could feel myself to the same.

"He-" I turned away from Alice to cough embarrassingly, clearing the croak it had. Great way to start the day. "Hey." I smiled sheepishly at her, which she only giggled lightly at.

"Hello beautiful." Alice cooed, lifting a hand that was resting on my stomach to brush my cheek lightly. "How are you?"

"I feel fine, thanks. Ache a bit...you?" I didn't really know what she meant, and felt a light blush tint my cheeks as she lifted an eyebrow 'all-knowingly' at me.

"I feel amazing, thanks for asking. I hope I didn't scare you..." Alice's smile was gone almost instantly, replaced with a slight pout and curious eyes but her hand still caressed my cheek. Again, I didn't know what she meant, the bite or the whole experience.

"What do you mean?"

"…The bite."

"Oh…" I cringed slightly at her bluntness. She seemed incredibly calm, and I guess I was too. Wasn't this meant to be really bad? Why had Rosalie stopped Alice in the forest if it wasn't a bad thing? Apart from the ache…I feel fine.

"Why aren't I dead Alice?"

Alice burst out laughing, shaking her head disbelievingly. "I only bit you Bella, I didn't drink from you or inject venom. It just...felt the right thing for me to do. Like I needed to mark you as mine...did you not like it?" Alice's bright golden eyes were looking up at me, looking so full of love and concern I felt my heart twinge.

"Of...course I don't. I guess...To be honest it felt really...good." I couldn't take the embarrassment and turned away again, only to hear Alice's voice right in my ear again.

"It felt really good for me too." I shuddered at Alice's change of tone and as her breath danced over my ear, making me shiver. "Anyway, you must be starving! I'll go and make you something to eat whilst you shower and stuff and you can come down when you're ready. Carlisle will probably want to talk to us again..." Alice sounded like she wanted to say more, but stopped herself. I decided to leave it; I didn't want to dampen the mood with bringing up the earlier 'talk'.

"Hey, Alice-" I rolled over to face her completely now. "-How long have I been out of it? Asleep I mean."

Alice looked away, a thoughtful look on her face. This couldn't be good if she actually had to think about it. "Well, It's ten A.M now, so if you woke up the exact time you went to sleep it would be...err...four, five? Yeah five days." Alice smiled innocently, while my eyes went wide. Five days!? _Five days!?_ This couldn't be happening, that means it's Saturday _already_? I've missed the whole first week of school! Surely Charlie knows by now...someone must have told.

"That's ridiculous Alice, I missed my first week of school."

Alice smirked. "Well maybe you should control your emotions a little better, eh?" I heard her sweet giggle and was about to whack her arm, the cheeky hypocrite, but she was already out of the bed and by her door. She giggled again after seeing my expression. "Sorry Bella, couldn't resist. Get ready and I'll see you downstairs okay?" She winked at me before shutting the door.

I sighed loudly, running a hand through my now thoroughly tangled hair, before sitting up. Alice and me did it then, eh? Does that even work though? I mean it's not as if it's real life…

I shifted my legs to swing over the side of the huge bed before standing up; I was greeted with a sharp spike of pain right _there _in between my legs.

Yep, definitely counts.

I made my way out of Alice's room slowly, seeing how big a stride I could take without the pain reminding me what had happened. It's not as if I didn't want to remember, it was just fucking painful. Out on the landing, I thought of asking Alice where the hell the bathroom was, but the door was already left open conveniently. I made my way over as quietly as I could, suddenly very shy after hearing murmuring behind another closed door. I quickly shut and locked the door behind me.

The bathroom itself was huge, almost the size of a bedroom. I saw some clothes set out for me in the corner, as well as two towels and a toothbrush.

Such a caring girlfriend…

I showered relatively quickly, but relished and almost moaned at the feeling of hot water washing over and relaxing my taut muscles. Using one of Alice's –or maybe Rosalie's- shampoo, I washed my hair before conditioning it. When done I climbed out and wrapped my body with one of the fluffy towels and bundled my hair up with another.

On one side of the bathroom, there was a mirror that was taking up half the wall. Aside from built in lights, I was also drawn to it by my own reflection. I wasn't being vain, I always hated looking at my own reflection, but curious marks caught my attention. Mainly, on my left breast, were small red marking around it with deeper red, crescent shaped marks topping them. Making out the shape of a hand… My gaze traveled higher and met my own eyes, expecting to see this silver that seemed to have scared the Cullen's so much. But I was only met with the deep chocolate colored ones I had grown up with.

My neck.

Jesus fucking - my neck!

Deep purple bruising covered the side of my neck, turning an unhealthy brown the yellow the further out it got. Leaning in, I could just make out two deep red marks, no larger than then end of a pencil, but definitely there. Now I see why Alice had asked if I was okay with it. For some reason though, I didn't even care that there was such an ugly looking bruise on my neck. If anything, I relished it. Alice had marked me…made me hers; it would also show everyone else I was hers… and I liked that. It was a warning.

My hand gently brushed over the marks, they were slightly risen, but not fresh. There was no blood, no scabbing, nothing. There was only the color that remained. It was still incredibly sensitive though for some reason, my breath hitched and I hissed in pain when I tried prodding the actual marks. Better to just leave it to heal.

I looked over at the clothes that were neatly folded for me, they were definitely not mine. I grabbed the top item and unfolded it, revealing a rather tight looking top. These were definitely Alice's; her delicious scent was all over this top. I couldn't help bring it to my nose and inhaling greedily, before snapping out of my daze and throwing it on. It felt incredibly tight, showing off my tits…

She's so asking for it.

I quickly put on the jeans that she had also left for me, which were incredibly tight too, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and then headed out. I quickly moved down the stairs and went into the kitchen, were Alice supposedly was. I was greeted with the mouth-watering smell of a full English and paced over to Alice. Apparently she hadn't heard me, and I took the opportunity for payback. I stalked over and quickly wrapped my arms around Alice's slim waist and pressed a kiss to her neck. Alice stiffened, but quickly relaxed and giggled.

"You sure scared me!" Alice chided.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me…" I let go of her waist and moved over to the table that was there and sat down. Alice turned around with a glass of juice but stopped in her tracks. I looked up to see her staring down at me, I knew it. The pervert.

"Bella, are you not wearing a bra?" Alice's eyes couldn't get any bigger.

"No, because you didn't lend me one!" I huffed, moving to try and hide myself. "This top is also conveniently tight, isn't it Alice?"

Alice's eyebrow skyrocketed. "And what are you implying, Miss Swan? That is my size, and I'm sure you were wearing a bra before your shower." She grinned slyly at me.

"I didn't want to put that thing on again! I've been wearing it for five days! I had no choice with my underwear, which is disgusting enough. I guess I just wanted to humor you." I raised my own eyebrow at her, smirking slightly.

Alice laughed heartily "Why thank you, it was very,_ very_ generous of you." Her eyes seemed glued to my chest and I couldn't help rolling my eyes at her.

"Pervert."

"Oi!"

We both laughed for a while and Alice turned back around, plating my food. She turned around again after a few minutes with a steaming plate of hot food and a proud smile on her face. "I hope you enjoy this." She spoke quietly, almost nervous that I wouldn't like it. She's so cute. I took the plate happily and Alice froze again.

"Bella…Your neck…" My hand instinctively went to cover it up, but I only winced when I brushed against it too hard. Alice's hand grabbed my wrist and pulled it back, baring my neck to her wide eyes. I tilted my neck for some reason…giving her better access, to what? Lick? Jesus. "I'm so sorry." Alice's ashamed voice cut through my inner tirade like a knife, and I whipped my head to see her eyes downcast and a heartbreaking expression on her beautiful face.

"Alice, no it's-…it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I didn't know it had hurt you so much…" Alice looked like she was about to cry, but none never came. I stood up quickly to hug her, shushing her when she made guilty whimpering noises. Rubbing her small back and her neck until she calmed down, I pulled back and waited till she looked at me.

"Alice, listen to me. It's fine; I don't care. It felt so good at the time I didn't even feel the pain. Any pain I feel now, which isn't even that much, it was completely worth it." I smiled as sincerely as I could at her, showing that truly, it was okay.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

Alice pulled me into a sweet kiss that I guess was needed to calm her down. After pulling away, her customary smile was back on her face. "May I…may I touch it?" She asked tentatively. She sounded almost like a curious child, asking her Mother to touch the new toy.

"Sure, but…be gentle." I felt my cheeks redden at my own innuendo. Alice smirked at me, moving closer before our noses were practically touching.

"Aren't I always?" I wanted to object, saying she was in fact wrong. An image of her grabbing my breasts roughly and how she used her fingers… her skilled fingers. I physically shook my head, trying to snap out of all my dirty thinking. Then Alice's delicate touch made me gasp out loud. Even though her touch was feather light and freezing cold, it felt like she was leaving a trail of fire in her wake. The skin there felt scorched yet frozen, I didn't know if I wanted her to stop or to touch it more. It responded differently to her touched.

It was a weird moment; silence filled the room, which was occasionally shattered with the tiniest moan or whimper, a few surprisingly from Alice. I guess she still felt guilty about what she did, which I didn't see why but I let her be anyway. I just enjoyed the contrasting feeling emitted from her fingers against my bruised skin.

My stomach then rumbled, reminding me that actually, I hadn't eaten in five days. Alice pulled away, a look in her eyes I couldn't quite decipher, but was quickly replaced with a sheepish smile. "Sorry! You must be starving, I got carried away."

I just smiled, showing it was okay. I didn't trust my voice after the feelings her touch once again brought me. I could still feel her ghostly touch over my neck as I sat down, finally digging in, an excuse not to talk. Needless to say, I shoved all the food in a soon as my mouth would allow it, my hunger finally catching up on me. Alice just sat next to me, watching with an amused expression on her face but with hopeful eyes. I 'mmm'd' in approval, showing her the food was good, which it was. Within only a few minutes all of it was gone and I washed it down with the juice, feeling content again.

"Did you like it?" Alice giggled

"Mmm, yeah. It was delicious; I didn't realize how hungry I was. Thank you." Alice beamed happily at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Guess we should head up now then…" Alice mumbled disheartened.

"Why don't you want to go Alice? We will find out what's wrong with me." I reached a hand over to hold hers, and squeezed gently. Alice's eyes flashed with something like disbelief.

"Don't you dare think that something is ever wrong with you Bella! You're perfect in every way possible. Please don't think there is something wrong with you just because we don't know something, it's just something else to be found out isn't it?" Alice's passion was evident in her voice and blazing eyes, and I could only nod my head.

"Let's go then." I stood up with a smile on my face, showing her I had listened. I pulled my girlfriend up with our still clasped hands and we made our way out of the kitchen and up the first flight of stairs. The house was fairly quiet, until we passed a room between Alice's and the bathroom's. I tried to ignore the high pitched moans and the manly grunts by looking away, but Alice only giggled and murmured something about 'kids' and just dropped the subject as if it was a common affair. I could feel my cheeks burning, so I hid my face until I knew they had cooled down, and by then we were already outside Carlisle's office once more. I felt Alice physically tense.

Before we went in, I quickly pulled Alice into a hug where I buried my nose in her hair and her face into my neck, carefully avoiding the marks. "It will be fine okay? It's not as if we have anything to worry about. Right?" I pulled back to look deep into her beautiful golden eyes, swirling with warmth.

"As long as we're together." Alice murmured.

"As long as we're together." I repeated. It seemed like the perfect sentence to sum up our relationship, in so many ways it was just… right. I wrapped my hand around the door handle before opening the large oak door. Entering first.

"Ah Bella, I see you are awake. How are you?" Carlisle's happy yet calm voice sounded from behind his desk, which was covered with many books and pieces of paper strewn all over it. Carlisle, though a vampire, looked very tired. His hair looked unkempt and with his shirt arms rolled up to the elbows, he gave the image of a man who had been working for many, many hours. His neck was bent and his eyes focused on finishing some notes he was writing. I felt slightly guilty as I walked over to the seat I had last sat in, with Alice pulling her chair closer to mine before sitting down too. Our hands immediately finding each other's and clasping together.

"Seems so. Yeah I do feel much better now, thanks." Alice discreetly squeezed my hand, and I couldn't help the smirk pull at my lips. Carlisle simply nodded his head lightly, eyes remaining on his work. He ran a hand through his light hair and sighing before scooping some of the papers together, trying to neaten out his workspace. The absence of the caring Esme didn't pass by me, "Where's Esme?"

Carlisle now looked up for the first time, his eyes lacked the spark they had before and he looked even more tired. "She's gone out shopping with Edward and Jasper, to find you some…" His voice cut off when his gaze locked onto my neck. "When did you do that, Alice?" Carlisle sounded horrified and his eyes locked onto Alice's, all tiredness gone and replaced with the mature professionalism that was Carlisle.

"Two days ago." Alice replied defiantly, her chin rising as she looked at her father down her nose. The girl had attitude when she wanted it. "Is there a problem, Dad?" Her voice turned sickeningly sweet and her face turned into a face splitting grin, completely fake. Carlisle knew it too, and a light scowl started molding his features. I was slightly taken aback by her words, she sounded different, protective? I couldn't tell.

"Alice, don't you know how dangerous that is? I thought Esme had already spoken to you about this. Didn't the same thing happen only a week ago? You had to have _Rosalie_ of all people pull you away from Bella. I knew I shouldn't have left Bella in your care, you clearly can't be grown up enough to take care of her when she is vulnerable." Carlisle sounded nothing like the last time we had spoken. Then, he was full of sincerity and understanding. Now, he really sounded like the reprimanding father most teenage girls are faced with. I could feel my mouth slightly open and my eyebrows rose at his harsh words, Alice's hand tightening considerably around my own. If I had said that she probably would have killed me…

Nothing to joke about.

"You do not know the circumstances, Carlisle." Alice almost spat, clearly hurt by her Father's words. "I only did it for Bella's benefit and it felt right! I had no intention of hurting Bella, why would I? She's mine to look after! Don't say I can't do my job right when you know _nothing_ at all!" Alice all-but seethed, her own frustration and tiredness showing through. Through it all, I was sitting there, taking it in with a dumb expression no doubt on my face. She eventually turned her face away from glaring at her Father, looking out of the window.

"What do you mean it felt right Alice?" Carlisle's voice had softened slightly, trying to show he wasn't infact insulting Alice, and that he had for once, miscalculated the situation. "And for Bella's benefit?"

My cheeks flushed heavily during Alice's reply. "It was in my meditation. Bella and I… I wanted to show her, that it was all right… but I got carried away, and it felt _so_ right. To mark her. There was no want at all to hurt her I swear! I just wanted to, so _so_ badly. To show she was mine I mean. Bella didn't tell me to stop, she was so beautiful… I just couldn't…and she smelt too good." Alice ended her explanation with a meaningful look in her eyes as she looked deep into me. My blush quickly went when I absorbed what was going through Alice's head at the time. I mouthed 'I love you' and squeezed her hand affectionately. She smiled gently back, before she went to face Carlisle again. "That's why."

Carlisle seemed to be writing down on another piece of paper, which he swiftly put into a folder once done and put it to the side on top of a stack of old looking books. Looking up again, his frown had gone "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions then. I just presumed that because there are still bruises that it was in real life. Also, your control hasn't been the best so far so of course I had thought the worst of the situation. I never knew that physical interaction could reflect into the real world. This truly is fascinating, please give me a second." Carlisle was glancing at the covers of the books on his desk whilst I turned to Alice. She was biting her lip, and in any other circumstance, I would have sat on her lap and taken that abused lip into my mouth and- "Ah, here we are." Carlisle lifted up a fairly thin, leather-backed book. "Bella please take this and read to your leisure. It's just something to hopefully help you through… certain times."

Carlisle leaned forward and I did the same, taking the book and just feeling the leather under my fingers, not bothering to look at the cover before resting it on my lap. "Thanks Carlisle."

"No problem Bella. Now to the matter at hand. Alice, you said that Bella's eyes were back to normal when you visited her?"

Alice merely nodded her head, her teeth digging deeper into her lip.

"Don't look so afraid Alice, it is nothing bad. Bella I need to know, what did you experience last time in here? Alice has already informed me of a few things, but only you have fully experienced it." Carlisle's attention locked onto me and I felt my mouth open and close a couple of times, trying to form a comprehensible sentence.

"Er…well, it's fairly vague now, but I remember being… afraid. I thought Alice was going to be taken away and I guess I just lost it. I thought _you_, Carlisle, were going to take her. I don't know why, I didn't even care who it was; it just all went back to losing Alice. I can't remember the order anymore, but I… I got strength… I- I've had it before, normally when I'm angry… but never when I was scared. It was different though this time. I couldn't see, and then it was like everything was in HD? I could see so clearly. Then I was hit with this… this _arousal,_ I can't even explain it. You know what happened next…I'm sorry." My voice faded into a whisper. Embarrassment hit me, as well as shame and frustration. I hated being the cause of all of this…whatever this even was.

"Thank you Bella, but there is no need to be embarrassed. Everyone already considers you family, albeit you haven't spoken to a few of them yet. I failed to mention earlier, since it seems obvious, that vampires tend to be rather sexual creatures." My face reddened again, I almost wanted to laugh at how serious Carlisle sounded. Him? Talking about sex? Oh my… "I apologize for Rosalie and Emmet as well, and in advance for any other time you find them… anyway. They are very open about their relationship…"

"I can hear them from here!" Alice cut in, a playful disgusted look on her face.

Carlisle rolled his eyes at his daughter's childishness, but his smile was back seeing Alice back to normal. "It is just a part of what we are Bella, which will also make Alice very protective over you. Like any vampire relationship… but since you are human…" Carlisle yanked out another piece of paper before scribbling something else down. "But yes I have heard of this so called strength you have acquired recently…" Carlisle put the pen he was holding down and folded his arms on the desk. "-And how it only has happened in cases where Alice has been nearby, or has provoked you rather. I'm not going to lie to you Bella, this is a truly unique case, and like I said before, it may be due to you having a gift. Which has led me to believe that because of this, you and Alice's bond is one more… concentrated? Than most. Even though you may not be able to hear Alice, and Alice may not be able to always hear you, I think your bond has made it so each other's emotions are much more strongly received by each other. To make up for it, in a sense. Due to the stage that you are in in your bonding, your emotions and tolerance with each other may be poor at best. Which is why you seem to lose control of yourself more often than not. In a situation of high emotion, because of the bond, your body is unable to cope with the stress of two peoples' emotions inside you at such a high concentration. Which I think…in its place, causes your body to almost act as a vessel of your and Alice's emotions. You vent the emotions out and almost share Alice's vampiric abilities. So I can only warn you both to be incredibly calm and careful with each other. Which will become harder in time…"

_Fucking hell_

You said it.

"But what about Bella's eyes Carlisle?" Alice persisted, unsure of how to take the news.

"Well, this for certain has never been recorded before, in any kind of bonding. So there are no archives or notes that I can get information from to help us in this. As you may or may not know though, vampires live on the flow of venom inside of us, rather than blood. Yet we need blood to keep the circulation and to sustain us… but lets not get into that. What I'm trying to get at is, Bella, your eyes turned silver. Which is oddly enough the color of the type of venom found in vampires."

"Carlisle, what are you trying to say? Bella has no venom in her." Alice warned.

"That's why I wanted to know about her wounds, I didn't know if you had been injecting her in small doses or something. That is as far as I have got with my work at the moment though. I think for now though, we can say that it links with the type of emotion you are experiencing and at what intensity. It seems, that the more stressed you are, in any way, meaning fear, anger, anxiety… you will vent more of Alice's power and use it for your own use. Like an animal has a defense mechanism-"

"Bella is not an animal!" Alice growled menacingly. Her nails dug into my palm as her grip tightened and I had to hold back a cry, it felt like she was almost drawing blood. "Don't you dare compare her to some bug that lives in the dirt, she isn't like that at all!" Alice leaned forward, her eyes narrowed and her lips thin. I could feel the swell of her anger suddenly spiking inside me, and I tried my best to suppress it. Carlisle was right, we should definitely avoid stress.

"Alice, calm down, I was only making a comparison to Bella's-"

"Yeah, well, don't do it again." Alice seemed to notice she was overreacting, and her grip loosened considerably. My hand started throbbing where her nails had once been, but didn't want to take it out of Alice's hold. It would only upset her. Alice was calm now though, which was all that really mattered. Apart from the odd huffing, she didn't argue again.

We spoke more about vampires, more for my benefit it seemed. I learnt that vampires couldn't cry, for some complex reason. Also that they didn't need to breathe at all, which set my mind on a crash course back to my amazing experience with Alice. I had looked over to Alice at one point to see her nose flaring, but she was trying not to make it obvious. She could smell me. I tried shifting my legs to try and suppress it, but her eyes had only widened and she had looked at me for a long moment, still listening to Carlisle.

After about half an hour of more talking, Carlisle had snapped me out of my light daze by asking Alice to leave the room for a minute. She had looked like she wanted to object, and was incredibly reluctant after she finally had left the room. Not before hugging me and lightly kissing my bruise, making me gasp.

After the soft click of the door behind me sounded, Carlisle's eyes seemed to soften when he saw my anxious expression. "Don't worry Bella, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to inform you on something, plus Alice looked like she was about to…what's the phrase… jump you?"

Please stop.

"What I wanted to talk to you about Bella, was this book here." He pointed to the book still in my lap. Finally, I picked it up for and read the cover for the first time.

'Vampire Bonding – Stages and Complications'

"It's the only volume I could get my hands on that would prove any value to you, in terms of behaviorisms and the like, with also a small amount of information about human-vampire bonding. I suggest you read it as soon as possible, just so you know what you are getting yourself into with the little one." Carlisle's deep laugh sounded softly, before he cleared his throat. "Bella, I have to warn you. Alice has always been a passionate little thing, especially when it comes to shopping and art. I have never seen her so happy as I have lately, well, I guess she hasn't been happy before recently because she has been waiting for you, but you know what I mean." I nodded my head, not sure where this was going. "For as long as I have known Alice, she has always wanted to find her mate. She would ask me at least once a week what it was like, being in love. Now that she has you in her life, she is not going to let you go Bella. I know her, and she will not want to let you out of her sight. I do not blame her though, since you are a human, she merely worries about you."

"I am incredibly clumsy too." I half joked.

"Don't tell Alice that." Carlisle laughed awkwardly "As an example, you know that you have been asleep, for what, five days?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"Well, Alice wouldn't leave her room for one second, and I mean it. Not for anything. She hasn't hunted since that day and she hasn't spoken to any of us for that long too. Also, she wouldn't, by _any means_, let any of us into her room. She wouldn't even let Esme in to see if you were okay, Alice became utterly ferocious whenever someone even put his or her hands on her door. We tried a few times, but in the end we just thought it best to leave her to look after you. So when you came into my office with that bruise on your neck, I thought she had tried to change you or to feed from you."

"What are you trying to tell me, Carlisle?"

"Sorry. Well, Esme and the boys have gone shopping, like I said, for clothes…for you. I hope it is all right for me to ask that you stay with us for a short while? Mainly so my wife and I can keep an eye on your bonding with Alice, but also I need to keep and eye on you. See how your temperament affects your venting. I also need to make sure you and Alice do not have a huge argument, by yourselves I can not guarantee your safety, but with at least one of us here throughout the day, we can secure your safety."

"What about my Father though? And school?" I didn't really know what to think. I was ecstatic, I could stay with Alice! But what the hell did Carlisle mean with all of that? Surely he wouldn't interfere.

"Do not worry about Charlie Bella. He and I are old friends and I'll be able to sort out the arrangements. As for school, you'll just be going to it as normal, but traveling with us. I'm sure Alice wouldn't want any different anyway." I couldn't help scoffing, and Carlisle smiled knowingly at me. "I'm sure this is a lot to take on board, but I assure you, you'll get used to it. To Alice and to our family…the book will help."

"I can't thank you enough Carlisle…you're so understanding, and thank you for letting me stay. But how long do you think I'll be living here? Not that I don't want to… I just want to know."

Carlisle's smiled broadened, finally thinking he had reached somewhere with Bella. "That's quite all right Bella. And I'm afraid I can't give you a definite answer at this point in time, it all depends on the pace your bonding with Alice takes place. Hopefully keeping you together will make it happen faster and you won't be under as much stress when it's done."

"Oh…right." I felt a slight frown pull at my expression, unhappy with the unsure answer.

"I'm sorry I can not give you the answer you want. I can not stress enough how important it is that you read that book though."

I finally stood up, knowing that Carlisle was finished speaking. "Thanks again Carlisle, you helped me so much understand what all this is about." I made my way over to the door, my hand on the handle.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Oh! By the way, you probably don't remember but I asked if it was all right if we…performed a few experiments in the future. Nothing physical or painful don't worry, I just wanted to see how far your emotional limit could take things before you started venting."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled, wanting to kind of get out and back to Alice now, but it genuinely sounded like a good idea.

"How does, tomorrow sound? It's only because I need a record of your emotional state through the stages."

"Yeah that's good Carlisle, would Alice be needed?"

"No, there are already accounts of vampires' emotions in bonding. But I need to ask that you do not tell her about this, she would most likely take it the wrong way. Esme will try and get her out of the house to hunt or something, we can do it then."

"Yeah…alright. See you later Carlisle."

"Bye Bella."

I pulled the door open and swiftly walked out, slightly overwhelmed. Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? I swear half of it just went out the other side of my head.

I lifted my hand to see the book tightly clasped there.

"Apparently you and I are going to become close friends." I mumbled, heading back down the stairs to Alice's room.

…

'_Vampire Bonding – Stages and Complications'_

_1879 - Anonymous_

_Within this book are the records of my relationship with my partner. We have been together for the past decade in partnership, and although some stages we would rather forget, they are indeed the foundations of what we are today. I would rather not include my name or that of my partners, lest you try to pursuit either of us one day, if this is ever read. Our relationship is that of same sex relations, both of us female._

_We both met in a rather mundane fashion, one that is not of great importance, but as soon as we met I knew that she was the one. I also knew that she was a vampire, like myself._

_Throughout our relationship I was curious as to how we behaved around each other, everyday seemed to be a surprise with her. Both our temperaments were something to desired, for nine times out of ten we were at each other's throats. It was around our eighth anniversary as a couple that I wanted to catalog both our behaviorisms between each other and those around us. For it was then that we seemed to have started 'calming down' as it were with each other. I had never experienced so much emotion in those eight years that, when it was gone, life seemed almost serene._

_And for that I started this project._

_Through months of recalling past 'incidents' with my partner, I was able to compress these into what I would call 'The Stages.' I may refer back to this throughout my notes, so please, familiarize yourself with this term._

_The Stages themselves, I found, came in three different periods of time. Each consisting with different aspects of our relationship that seemed more apparent in that moment of time. For me and my partners bonding, the ratios of our stages were along the lines of._

_Three. Two. Three._

_Meaning, three years of Stage One,_

_Two years of Stage Two,_

_And three years of Stage Three._

_I took the liberty of naming these stages, for easier reference._

_Stage One – Amare et Odisse _

_Stage Two – Odisse _

_Stage Three – Amare _

_This however, is only according to my own bonding with my partner. In other circumstances, the process may be completely different. It may be completely opposite, or switched around slightly, or exactly the same._

_The circumstances of our bonding, if I recall. We were never apart for more than a few days at a time, anymore than that and it felt almost like a physical pain was constricting around the both of us. Very swiftly we moved in together, for both our conveniences, and also pleasure, but lets not get into that yet._

_Other 'mates' maybe able to stay separated for longer periods of time before the ache, others may not feel it at all. There are too many variables in too many circumstances that I could fill a library full of them, so I will not._

_However, in no situation would I ever say separating mates is a good idea. Not only due to the soul splitting feeling of when a mates loses its other half, but if a mate is taken away from the other by force for a certain amount of time. Dire consequences may be faced. _

_For we all know vampires are possessive creatures._

_Jealousy, anger, anxiety, and sometimes madness may end the relationship of the separated mates. And after too long, the feeling is similar to that of their mate dying. This is not by experience, but I have heard my fair share of stories of the past._

_This so-called rumor was that of a bonding between a vampire and a human. It was the first I had ever heard of that sort of bonding, but it didn't seem too extraordinary, and it intrigued me. According to the story, the human was already married to a man before she found her mate, and in his jealousy, the vampire killed his mate's husband at the mere sight of her wedding ring. Needless to say they became a couple and even married, but it is only an example of the sheer amount of emotion that can spark from an inanimate object. Like I said, vampires are possessive. This story ended with the sad death of the human woman, due to the vampire's rage of seeing her conversing with another human man. Merely days after, the vampire was found dead also._

_So if you are a vampire, reading to know about how to control yourself around 'your human', or a human, wanting to know how to deal with 'the vampire', then this may not be helpful for you. But please proceed if you wish to have an insight of a relationship, through the stages of 'Love and Hate', 'Hate' and 'Love'._

**Because Latin is so much more sophisticated than English.**

**Again, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I don't even know if I like it Haha. Let me know what you think.**

**Whenever I type Carlisle talking, I find it oddly hard for him to shut up, so sorry if I confused you with his babbling!**

**Next chapter has Bella's 'tests' ****oooh**

**Ciao ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Test 1

**Oh bank holiday, how I have waited for your appearance.**

**I feel so…so naughty staying up late on a Sunday night XD**

**I get so sidetracked with school nowadays I cant even help it. je suis desole ;') I had my drama exam only a few days ago and before that I had all my weekends barricaded in school rehearsing. If anyone knows 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' then you'll know the lovely woman Helena, Jesus Christ shoot me now. Most of my time on stage I'm on my knees begging like a dog for Demetrius to love me... the girl is a mess.**

**I got my Chemistry GCSE result - I don't even know how my brain spewed out enough facts to get an A but you won't see me complaining ;)**

**I'm starting to want to write a Fleur-Hermione story, they got the mate thing that I love so well going on in the Magic Universe, but this story is going too slow as it is Haha. Maybe in the summer... *looks dramatically into the distance***

**Replies now, skip to non-bold writing for story.**

**TaMmYViXeN19: NO! Please don't blush! You made me embarrassed when I first read it x) I have to re-read through my chapters and reading that back made me cringe Haha. I like where it is going I think, the plot is there (sort of) but it's going pretty slowly. And yes, they definitely will do, loves the drama! That sounds beautiful. Wait what, eats…rotting flesh? No I didn't know that XD Learn something new everyday though… It doesn't matter if your picture portrays what you want people to see, what matters is that the audience can relate to the work in their own way :P yeah me too, he's working so hard! Keep me company? ****Giggles**** Yeah I always feel like that, nearly at the end of every chapter. I don't know if it's because I want to continue with the story, or rather I'm afraid to write every detail I want to incase I bore everyone? I don't really know… IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! :o Fish! Japanese names 3**

**CullenCrazy1918: You actually have no idea how long it took me to think up the names, as basic as they are, its pretty shameful Haha. I just find Latin so much more romantic than English I guess, something like that anyway ;) Thank you so much! I'm glad you get excited! I get excited when I post them to be honest ^^ Haha read on my friend, you shall soon find out~**

**CountingNumbers: When I read your review I actually blinked really slowly and I found it wasn't possible. Try it! NOW! Haha I just can't seem to do it xD I didn't even realize it had been another month to this chapter, time just flies by when at High school :p Jesus I think this chapter may confuse you, hope not, but it might. Haha see how it goes? Slowly everything will become clear (ish) ;)**

**Apocalyptic-Wasp: Bitch, hug me now. Possessive Alice should be a way of life I swear, Haha xD Anyway, thank you so much and welcome to my story, I'm happy you decided to click on my title :P **

**deadlyXivy: I took Latin at my High School too! But only for a couple of years, nowhere near enough to be fluent. The teachers said something like Latin is hard to speak with, you can only really write it or read it, something with all the tenses and conjunctions or something? Sidetracking much :P Thank you for reading my story so far! I try not to make it follow any plot I have read before, I know what it's like to read story after story with the same plot line. Don't get me wrong, the intimacy in this story is sort of key, but won't be ridden in every single chapter. I love writing chapters where that's the case (Alice and Bella at each others throats) I find it much easier to write **

**Thanks to everyone else for the support!**

**This chapter is (slightly) darker than the past ones. Only mildly, wondering if I should follow it.**

**Enjoy~**

For the rest of the day Alice and I rested in her room and relaxed, it was truly nice and I felt as content as I could ever possibly feel after everything that had happened. We spent our time talking, mainly me asking her more and more questions. I wanted to know everything about her, and with every answer she gave me two more questions would be fired back at her. Eventually I couldn't think of anything more to ask her and we ended up tangled together, just enjoying each other's hold. Alice cooked me lunch and diner, claiming she loved to see 'her little human' enjoying something she had made. Her food was great; she could cook for me any day.

That evening was spent on the sofa of the living room, cuddled together and watching movies. Alice's high purring and stroking of my head made me fall in and out of sleep multiple times. It was around midnight when I jolted to life with the motion of flying, only to realize Alice was carrying me back to her bed. In the darkness and silence of the house, I was reminded of when Alice carried me to my home before. Her bright piercing eyes contrasting perfectly with the dark. She looked down at me but didn't say anything, an analyzing look on her face, before she looked up and kicked her bedroom door gently open and floated us over to her bed. She laid me down on the soft duvet and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, I was too tired to respond and she seemed to respect that. She backed away and just stood at the end of the bed, a black shadow in a black room apart from her blazing eyes. I saw another shadow float into the room and meet with Alice, where they seemed to debate about something. Whatever had been said fell on death ears. I felt my eyes start to close on their own again and didn't fight it. I faintly heard the closing of the bedroom door before sleep swiftly consumed me. I never felt the dip on the other side of the bed that night.

I didn't wake up to Alice's purring either.

I didn't wake up to Alice at all.

Instead I woke up to an empty bed, in an empty room, in what seemed to be an empty house. I didn't know for sure though, vampires sure seemed to be quiet when they wanted to be. I got out of bed around ten minutes later, hearing the light thud of the book hit the floor as I headed to the bathroom. Esme had kindly set out some new clothes I guess she had bought for me by the sink. After washing and dressing in clothes that didn't squeeze my stomach out of my mouth, I went downstairs.

No one was there either.

I decided to make use of myself and made breakfast. I wanted to make a breakfast for two to surprise Alice, almost forgetting she didn't eat. I mentally slapped myself and settled with making just bacon and eggs. Food tasted good, but tasted great by Alice. And any food tasted shit when you were by yourself.

"For fuck's sake." I grumbled, fed up. I could feel my mood become slowly more and more sour as more time without Alice passed by. "Where the hell is she..."

Then it clicked, somewhere in the air that occupied majority of my head my memory decided to wake up. Carlisle wanted to work with me today, see how far I could take myself before-

Before what? Destroying his office and scaring everyone again? Great.

I don't want to fall asleep for almost a week again though, less time with Alice. But it didn't seem like I had a choice, after reading what little I did of that book yesterday I was intrigued. The brief account of the vampire-human relationship made me incredibly nervous and almost shut the book right there and then, I hope to hell that nothing like that will happen to us, it sounded horrible and tragic. And what the fuck was up with the stages anyway? I didn't want to hate Alice, ever. And for two fucking years? What the hell was that? But it did make sense, Alice and I had already been at each other's throat multiple times, and that's what the first stage claimed to be. I just hope it won't be for as long as three years, I just want to skip to the pure love part. Be all lovey-dovey with Alice and everything fine and Dandy.

I cleared my plate in the sink and tidied my mess before heading through the huge house to Carlisle's office for the umpteenth time. It vaguely registered to me that outside Emmett's and Rosalie's room I never heard anything, which I was somewhat grateful for but also put me on edge. If everyone was out of the house then it was only Carlisle and I. He was serious about getting Alice away.

When I reached his office I burst straight in and was relieved to see the man at his desk, sitting there appearing to be waiting for me. He had cleaned himself up, new clothes, washed, and he genuinely looked less tired than he had yesterday. His eyes were locked on me and he had a dead serious expression on his face, which sent a sporadic shiver down my back. His hands were clasped and resting on the table, his eyes bright gold burned into me for what seemed like forever before they briefly flitted to the chair opposite his desk then back to me. I took the hint, and tentatively moved over to the chair. "What's wrong Carlisle?" My voice came out weak and quivering, I didn't even know why. Whatever was happening, or was about to happen, didn't seem good.

"Sit down Bella." Er, I already was, but Carlisle's voice sounded way too commanding and grim for me to comeback to. I waited for him to say something more, but it never seemed to come. I cleared my throat, hoping to rid of the croakiness it had before.

"Erm, where is everyone?" That would have to do for now. Carlisle didn't speak straight away, but his tight expression had seemed to have disappeared. He no longer had a frown or furrowed eyebrows, instead replaced with a fairly blank one. I didn't know which was worse; at least I knew what his mood was before. Carlisle sighed, catching my attention, and his gaze broke for the first time today as he looked down, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his now clean hair before looking back up.

"I don't know how to tell you this Bella..." His expression became apologetic, his eyes pleading; as if he didn't want to tell me and hoped that I would... catch on...

...

I knew straight away. It had to do with Alice, I hadn't seen her this morning and it didn't seem likely that she was with Esme if she had left last night. She had left and never come back.

Carlisle seemed to find what he was looking for. "Bella. I'm sorry; Esme and the others are out looking for her. Edward's a good tracker, but her scent is faint as if she had left a while ago and..."

Carlisle's voice faded out and was replaced with a dull thudding, my own heartbeat? I didn't know nor did I care. Alice was gone. Carlisle's mouth was moving faster and faster, his eyes becoming wider, but I didn't hear him. I couldn't. She was gone. It was almost as if I had temporarily become deaf or the world was on mute, my senses were slowly leaving me. Everything was leaving me. I saw Carlisle stand up swiftly, and thought nothing of it as he grabbed my limp arms and tied them around the chair, the same with my legs. What was he doing?

"Where is she Carlisle?" I couldn't hear my own voice, but I knew I had said it. All I could hear was my heartbeat, slowly becoming faster and louder until it was giving me a migraine. With each beat of my heart, waves of pain would wash through me, becoming more powerful and sinister each time. I don't know if I screamed, I couldn't hear myself, but I felt a tight burning in my throat. I tried lifting my hands to clamp down around my throbbing head, then my burning neck, anything to stop this agony, but they wouldn't move. I wanted to curl up in a ball to try and suppress the pain, but my legs were tied. I felt myself start to thrash around trying to break free, but I was too weak. Why was I too weak? Where was Alice? Why had she left?

I saw Carlisle's hands pressed against my shoulders but I didn't feel them. He lowered himself to my eye level and looked at me closely, almost analyzing me. Would he leave me too? Why was everything leaving me? His lips started moving again, forming into words that I couldn't understand without sound. He might as well be speaking a different language. I focused solely on his lips, trying to read what he was saying.

'She... is... gone...'

No more...

I can't take it.

My head felt like it was about to explode with the pain and I managed to shake Carlisle's hands off me, they almost burned. My sight started fluctuating between normal and high definition and I knew what was coming. I needed to get out of here; I needed to get out of this fucking chair! I needed to find her. I felt it probing around my chest and slowly working up to my head, the heat that I knew. As much as I hated what this had done so far, I knew it would be the only way I could get out of this chair, to find Alice. My mate that had run away.

So I welcomed it.

It acted almost like a person, the power swelled and moved through and around me. It moved faster knowing I wouldn't resist it, it took relish in my venerability and worked with a vengeance. It swirled and moved through me like a drug, making my senses confused but clearer at the same time. It felt darker than before, and more powerful, as if before I hadn't witnessed the full extent of it. My thoughts turned darker and more menacing, but it felt right, natural. I wasn't being controlled, this was my own free will, and I wanted this. I felt the pounding in my brain cease abruptly, replaced with the burning that I had come to know like an old friend. I felt myself smirk, knowing it wouldn't be long till I would be ready. This darker power was new, and I wanted to wait till it had thrived to its maximum capability.

I felt myself being consumed, and greeted the darkness.

Sounds attacked my ears as my hearing came back to me. Colors invaded my vision then rearranged themselves into shapes and then objects with infinite detail. I looked down at my bound hands, my skin a deathly white color and I felt myself grin. Perfect.

"I don't want your sympathy Carlisle." My voice unlike before, sounded almost evil. I looked up, catching the man like a deer in headlights. He jumped back, appearing like he was trying to sneak forward. Pathetic if he thought he could now. His eyes widened when he took in my appearance, I guess my eyes were silver again. I hoped they were, just something else to throw off the doctor with.

It was then that I was hit with the huge wave of arousal, I had almost forgotten about it last time. I wanted to trick Carlisle by remaining calm but I couldn't help myself thrashing around madly. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my mouth hung open, panting. I tried crossing my legs but couldn't, they were still bound. I needed someone to ease this ache. I needed my Mate. Fuck, it's killing me! I heard myself draw out a moan deeply; turning into a growl at the end that still seemed to sound remotely beautiful. I need her, my mate. Where is she? Alice, I want her now!

"What do you mean Bella?" His voice cut mine own off, he sounded closer. I snapped my eyes open and focused on him, my mind calculating his distance on its own.

I would have felt anger for this man for having tied me without my consent, but with this power and darkness consuming me, and the need to find Alice, all I felt was pure hatred. It grew in me with my need to find her, and this man was stopping me. He was standing in my way. I stopped my thrashing, willing the burning arousal away and focused my glare directly into his eyes.

"Let. Me. Out."

Carlisle's expression turned conflicted, he didn't know what to do.

He never knew what to do.

"Bella I don't think that's a good-"

"I NEED TO FIND MY MATE!" I screamed and surged forward, the force breaking whatever was holding my arms and legs down like a sheet of paper. My right hand opened and met the wall, Carlisle's neck in between my icy cold fingers. His eyes widened and he yelled, his hands coming up trying to pry my hand away from his neck. My hand wouldn't budge, it only tightened and cracks started forming in his skin, he was too weak. I cocked my head and leaned in close to his face, my voice coming out low between the constant rumbling in my chest. "You're weak, you are all too weak. You can't find her and you dare stop me?" My voice became louder as I became lost in my own rage. "You dare take away my mate from me? What is stopping me from doing the same to you hmm? I should do the same, see how you like it." I felt my lips pull back as I roared at his face. He looked terrified. Good. I squeezed his neck tighter before surging my arm to the right, chucking the man into the wall of his office, where he collapsed to the floor coughing and grasping at his slowly healing neck. He looked up at me with nothing but fear and I couldn't help the gleeful smile that pulled at my lips.

"Bella...stop. Alice...she is-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. Silence. Nothing made a sound, as if everything outside as well had heard me and obeyed. I looked out of the window briefly, my eyes scanning and analyzing the surroundings. "Carlisle. You are supposedly a smart man." I looked down at him; he was staring at me from the floor, making me feel powerful, above him. Perfect. "You should then know when not to cross me." A noise came from him that I didn't recognize, either way it sounded small and weak and I smirked. "It's a shame that anything would come to harm Esme..." He stiffened, nerve hit. Continue. I moved closer, soundlessly. "But if you so much as think about keeping me from my mate again." I took one steep closer, only a few feet away and I leered forward. "I will have a choice... but I will still kill her."

Carlisle whimpered but remained on the floor. "She's fine Bella..."

"Shut up, fool. You said she was gone, don't lie to me!" I moved forward, ready to do something unforgivable but stopped when he flinched. I had wasted enough time on him already, I needed to find Alice.

With speed I didn't know I had, I ran.

Out office. Down stairs. Through corridor. Down stairs. To door. No time. Through door. Outside. Inhale. Mate. Alice. 109 miles. East. Run.

I acted on pure instinct, letting the power and burning guide my body. Trees blurred past me in a sea of green, even with my enhanced sight they merged together into something unidentifiable. I ran through more trees than I dodged, uncaring. They were in the way, they would be destroyed. I blazed my path in a dead straight line, following her scent like a bloodhound. Wave after wave of power surged through me, willing me on like a running partner, it felt like a part of me now but also like another person, but we had come together to claim what was ours. We needed to find Alice and-

And then what?

She was the one that had left in the first place, right? I shook my head, trying to free myself from that thought, but they came flooding back. They taunted me, teased me and spat at me, making me angry and roar again as I punched a passing tree with unending power and speed, immediately pulverizing it and sending a cracking boom through the dense forest. Birds flew from trees, animals cried in fear but nothing seemed to please my new sadistic nature. My mate.

She had left me.

Why?

I knew I wasn't perfect, far from it. Had she finally realized it for herself? Did she finally realize how much better she could do?

She could have at least told me.

_Bella? Can you hear me?_

I snarled at the sound of her angelic voice sounding through my head. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want her excuses, but I wanted to find her, know she was safe. Then fuck her. Screw her over. Make her pay.

_Listen to me, I'm fine. Carlisle rang-_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, clasping my hands to my ears trying to block her voice out. My legs pounded harder, unrelenting against the forest floor. Anything that stood in my way was demolished. Trees, boulders, animals alike. They were worthless. I saw a lake come into view and vaulted the whole one hundred meters without blinking an eye. I relished the breeze that whipped against my face, bringing with it the scent of Alice. Fifty-eight miles. Not long.

_Bella stop it, you'll hurt yourself. I'm fine!_

By now I had blocked out her voice, my own in a constant growl or hiss with the vague sting when I punched an offending tree. I jumped higher and further each time, inhaling in her scent, calculating where she was. Soon more scents started invading my head, Alice wasn't alone, she was with the others. Why was she with the others? Why didn't they bring her back to me? Are they keeping her from me?

I could also smell Carlisle faintly as he tried in vain to catch up to me.

…I had warned him.

I focused on the scents again as I soared through the air, defining then separating each one individually. Mate. Three boys. One Girl. Esme

Esme.

Sound and surrounding seemed to fade away again as I thought of what I would do to her if Carlisle dared stop me again. A part of me felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought of payback, of causing pain and sorrow. Another part, a weak, much weaker part objected to doing anything to the caring woman that acted so much like a Mother to me. I had agreed to myself and Carlisle that I wouldn't do anything to her as long as he didn't cross me again. The part that wanted to cause hurt objected unhappily with how weak I was, but accepted it anyway and focused on the task at hand.

Her scent was becoming much stronger now, only ten miles to go. I couldn't see them but I knew that the others were surrounding her, cutting me off from her, protecting her. It made my dark half unhappy, it made me unhappy. I should be the one with her, protecting her, she is mine! Maybe she hadn't left. Yes. They had taken her, taken her from me. What were they thinking, taking Alice from me.

They will regret it.

I came into the clearing they were situated at with a thundering roar, sending birds from miles around flying into the air. There they were, standing in an arrow shape with Esme the closest, at the very point. They were obscuring my view of my mate, my heart started to beat faster as blood pumped through my body as well as anger and hatred and raw power. It concentrated around my calves and I crouch down instinctively, glaring right at Esme.

"Where is she? GIVE HER TO ME!" I bellowed, unmoving, but my hands clawed at the ground leaving claw marks. Dirt collected under my nails as I familiarized myself quickly with the Earth. Damp soil, but firm. Good grip.

They all stiffened when I had crouched down, Rosalie and Edward on either side of Esme lowering slightly but straightened again when Esme sent them a look. What were they doing? Not preparing to fight, do they think so lowly of me that I won't even be able to reach them? They still looked uncomfortable and wary, which I was glad I could make them feel, even in their numbers. Weak.

Esme took a step forward with her hands in the air, a sad look on her face. "Bella, calm down. You have to listen to me-"

"I don't have to listen to anyone! You took her from me! Where is she? Give her back!" My shouting was making my throat hurt, but only made my voice sound more menacing, so I didn't care. Esme took another step forward and I caught a glimpse of my mate's skinny jeans. "Alice!" I cried. The body stiffened and my sight of her was taken again when Esme stepped back. I punched the ground in anger and growled, my fist leaving a huge dig out as dirt flew around me. The others flinch at the display of power.

"Bella. Calm down, now. I don't want to have to make anyone fight you." Esme commanded, but it sounded more like a plea. Her eyes looked desperate, she looked truly unhappy. I smirked before snarling at her.

"I know what you're trying to do! I know he's following me, don't waste my time! Give her to me! Alice!" I ended up with tears in my eyes, all I wanted was my Alice.

Esme sighed before stepping aside; the others looked at her incredulously at tried to move in but backed away also when she glared at them all.

At last.

Alice.

She smelt so good.

It felt like forever since I had last seen her and I catapulted myself through the air at her without a second thought, landing a few feet away. I ignored the gasps and the confusing look on her face before grabbing a fistful of her gorgeous hair tightly and yanking her mouth to mine. We both moaned at contact and I wasted no time in shoving my tongue into her mouth and owning her. I moved one leg in-between hers and pressed hard, whilst my hands went straight to her breasts. She groaned sensually but then pulled away, I stepped towards her again but she pushed me away.

"Bella stop, you need to calm down."

I growled. "They took you from me… and you expect me to be calm?" I moved forward again but she jumped away. By now I'd had enough, and jumped towards her, tackling her to the floor. She struggled but I clasped her hands in mine and shoved them above her head, straddling her and pushing down. Looking down at her she had an angry look in her eyes that I loved to see. My arousal returned and spiked and I started grinding against her and moaning deeply, lowering myself down to just above her lips. Inhaling that enrapturing scent that sent my eyes rolling, I felt any trace of control start to slip out of my grasp.

"Tell them, if they take you from me again, I'll kill them all." Alice shuddered, and I pushed my mouth to hers, slipping my tongue in easily and exploring her mouth freely this time. Alice responded gladly for a moment before she started struggling again. I growled into the kiss and tightened my grip until she started whimpering. I bit down on her down on her tongue. Silencing her. She went limp after that, which only annoyed me more. I pulled back and looked down at her. She was looking at me blankly, much like Carlisle had before and I felt my lip pull back as I snarled quietly. Still she didn't move.

I lurched forward into her neck, taking a lungful of mouthwatering goodness that was Alice. I felt the burning at the back of my throat return, like a thirst after a marathon, calling to me to be quenched. I suddenly felt dehydrated. I opened my mouth, kissing her neck lightly before running my tongue along her porcelain skin. She was squirming and talking, but I couldn't hear her, her voice was being drowned out by one in my own head. Telling to bite. I obeyed willingly and licked one last time up the expanse of her neck, before opening my mouth wider. I couldn't wait to taste her.

But before I could I was pulled off with two strong hands and flung far away. I collided with the floor, not thinking about my landing, and flipping and rolling in a mass of uncontrolled limbs. I came finally to a stop when my back collided with a tree and I cried out in pain. The force wasn't enough to break the tree, which was the worst, bark digging and cutting into my skin.

"Don't hurt my sister!" The voice came from the other girl. Rosalie. I growled remembering how she had treated me at school. In a flash I was rushing towards her. How dare she. She wasn't prepared for when my fist connected with her stomach and sent her flying the opposite direction. I grinned and didn't wait for her to land, following her as she flew through the air. I heard the sound of the others following but ignored them, this one would pay. Rosalie coughed loudly as she finally crashed through a tree and hit a boulder behind it, but immediately got up. She glared at me through her now messed up hair with killer eyes that sent adrenaline and power surging through me. I needed a fight.

I needed to kill.

"You don't know what you just did." Rosalie growled, whipping her hair back and snapping her knuckles. "You don't know how much I've needed a reason to punch you."

I smirked, she wouldn't win. She couldn't win. I needed to protect Alice, and if killing one of her family members –one of my family members- was the way, then so be it. I crouched down again, twisted my neck till it cracked, and then the other way, keeping eye contact the whole time. I watched as her muscles tightened in her legs, she was ready. "Die." I sneered before we both launched towards each other.

We connected halfway with such a force we made clashing sound similar to thunder. Claws and teeth mauling each other as much as we could before the other arrived. Snarls and hisses bellowed out of each other's throats and ripped through the forest. It hurt, so much. But I couldn't stop. It was fantastic, fighting. The feeling of cracking your fist against someone's face what blissful, the thought of fighting for your life so exhilarating I didn't want it to end. Each time a fist landed on the blonde a rush of adrenaline swarmed through me, willing me to do it again. Each time she cried out in pain or hissed in frustration, I shuddered. Almost aroused at how powerful I was. Power hungry. She couldn't beat me.

I could smell Alice nearing; I didn't want to hurt her so I tried moving the fight away, becoming more offensive in technique. If she tried breaking us up and I ended up hurting her I wouldn't forgive myself. Rosalie wouldn't move though, whenever I tried flinging her away or pushing her back she'd only stand tall and fight back, throwing punches and snarling teeth whenever she could, a look in her eye that looked like she was enjoying herself.

Alice was too close.

This Childs play had to end.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, freeing both hands from Rosalie's grip and grasping her throat with both of them. Lifting her into the air so she couldn't push off the ground. Her eyes went wide and she started gasping as my grip tightened. Little shards off her neck started appearing and flaking off, before more serious looking cracks started splitting across her pearly skin. I felt a grin pull at my lips. "You can't win. Leave me and Alice alone." I snarled. I felt the presence of the others slowly move in on me, even with my back to them. I could feel fear as well as confusion and anger roll off of Alice, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to scare her.

I don't know what's right anymore.

I lowered my voice and squeezed again, making Rosalie cry out and Emmett and Esme whimper, though they didn't do anything. "Don't do this Rosalie. I-I don't know what's happening. I don't want to kill you." I lowered my head, everything slowly sinking in. What the hell was I doing? I couldn't kill her, she's Alice's sister! Esme's daughter! Emmett's mate…

I let go.

Rosalie sunk to the floor like a dead weight, grasping at her neck and I'm sure she had tears in her eyes. Emmett blazed over and fell to the floor with Rosalie, gathering her up in his strong arms and rocking her whilst whispering into her ear. I just stared down at them, blankly. I felt nothing.

What's happening to me?

All the anger seemed to dissipate with a farewell and was replaced with confusion and sorrow. I had almost killed Carlisle, I had almost killed Rosalie, I had almost bit Alice and I'm not even a vampire. I felt my knees give in and I crumpled to the floor, merely feet away from someone I had almost killed.

And there, I cried.

Like a baby.

I wailed, sobbed, rubbing my eyes till they were raw, kneeled over to hide my shame. I didn't want to face them, not after what I had done. How could I do anything to such a friendly family? I'm such a fuck up.

Vaguely I felt arms circle around my body as I was scooped up into Alice's arms, her scent quieting my body-wracking sobs into quiet whimpers and snivels. She picked me off the floor and spun me around, whispering sweet nothings in my ear trying to cheer me up. I couldn't help a watery giggle when she blew a raspberry in my ear lovingly.

I heard the sound of someone else enter the clearing and I cut myself off. I sniffed, taking in the smells around. It was the mix of books and his natural scent that made me recognize Carlisle straight away, I stiffened. Alice felt my insecurity and cuddled me tighter, shushing a whimper that escaped my throat. "Shhh, it's okay, calm down. He's forgiven you. Just listen to him." I nodded into her neck before pulling away and Alice lowered me to my wobbly feet. Rosalie and Emmett were now off to the side, Rosalie was looking away but Emmett was smiling at me and gave me a nod. Esme was walking towards Carlisle where she gave him a hug and a kiss, they spoke but I was too tired to listen in. My hearing and other enhancements I could feel slowly fade, as I started calming down. No one seemed to want to kill me. I looked down at my hands and saw the paleness fade away to my pinker, more natural skin color. I was surprised there were no cuts or bruises from how hard I had used them, I looked back over at Rosalie to see that she looked untouched too. Her neck fully healed.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle's calm voice broke me away from Rosalie; I snapped my neck to meet his kind eyes. I could feel more tears start to swell at remembering how I had treated him. I quickly shifted my gaze to the floor.

"Better now…thanks." I mumbled, scuffing my foot against the forest floor. Only then did I realize that I was only wearing socks, and they were as good as gone. Idiot. "Look, Carlisle. I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it Bella." Carlisle cut me off with a smile. "It was my fault for lying and provoking you. I'm just glad to see that you are all right. How's your heart rate?"

I lifted a shaky hand to my chest, not really knowing what was happening. The hard but slow and even rhythm of my heart greeted me as it beat away happily. "Erm, fairly normal I guess."

"Good." Carlisle nodded.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" I pleaded. I saw Esme give me a sympathetic look and felt Alice wrap an arm around my waist, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"It was an experiment." Carlisle spoke bluntly but gently, looking at me cautiously. Alice's grip tightened around my waist and I heard a faint rumbling from her chest against my back. "Like I said yesterday, it needed to be performed. I know I said I wouldn't tell Alice, but there was no other way I could get her out of the house. She wouldn't leave you no matter what, so I told her and they all left last night." Alice growled lightly, somehow making me smile. It quickly vanished when I processed everything he had said and everything that had happened.

"Why did you lie to me? I could have killed you Carlisle! And Rosalie-" I cut off, turning back to look at the platinum haired vampire. She was still looking away.

"I admit, now that I reflect back on the events, the idea wasn't too grand. But I needed to acquire some data about the extent of your venting depending on the situation and your emotions." Alice growled again when Carlisle said data, anything concerning experiments seemed to really upset her. "And I must say, I have collected a decent amount of information. I hope you wouldn't mind if you came back to my office later today to review your progress."

"Carlisle…" Alice warned, her grip becoming tighter. "Bella isn't an experiment."

"I know that Alice, I just want to share my discoveries with Bella…so she can be more careful." Carlisle spoke warily, his eyes flickering between Alice and I, praying he didn't hit a nerve. He did.

"She wouldn't have to be more careful if you hadn't taken me away from her in the first place!" Alice snapped, her voice becoming louder and more powerful towards the end. I guess this had affected her as well. I sunk back into her embrace, my arm wrapping around her back and we pulled each other in tight.

"For God's sake Alice. It was needed. If you're not going to make your mate one of us any time soon then she needs to adapt to what the hell's going on inside her. Get over it." Rosalie barked. Her eyes meeting Alice. I felt a brief twinge of annoyance when she only referred to me as Alice's mate, but let it slide. I smirked, remembering how I had owned her not long before.

What is wrong with me, that isn't a good thing.

But it is.

I shook my head, trying to remember what Rosalie had actually said. Something about turning me into one of them? Did Alice not want me to be one? I turned in the embrace to face Alice, she had a distant look in her eyes for a few moments before she inhaled sharply and looked at me. She whispered "Later." Before turning back to Carlisle. "Carlisle, Bella is tired. I want to take her home so she can relax after all this. If she isn't going to sleep then I want the time she has awake to be as stress free as possible after this. You should be wise and not think of performing anymore of these 'tests' if you know what is good for you." Alice sounded dead serious, almost menacing as she warned her father. Carlisle merely nodded as Alice scooped me up in a hold, a second later we were blurring through the forest the way I had come. Everything dismissed but not forgotten.

The feeling of the wind against me and the comforting embrace of Alice was calming, but I could feel her stiffen whenever we passed a gap in the dense forest where a tree used to be. Neither of us said anything, it wasn't necessary, most likely we'd talk about it again tonight with Carlisle in his oh-so-lovely office.

So much shit has happened in there.

I curled up further into Alice and she gripped me tighter, stopping briefly to flip me onto her back before continuing with renewed speed. We had to get out of here; I just wanted alone time Alice.

My Alice.

My Mate.

Alice seemed to agree as she stormed into familiar territory, her speed unrelenting as we came to the drive of the Cullen's' home. I briefly spotted my car among all the other flashy forms of transport, before we stopped outside the house.

"Bella, did you do this?" Alice asked, her eyes observing the doorframe. Just one of the many joyous memories I had left behind in my raging-lust-filled-frenzy. I nodded shamefully, rubbing my face against the side of hers in the process. Alice rubbed her head against mine when a whimper escaped me and said no more, running upstairs.

In her room, Alice laid me down on her soft bed before moving to close her door. She turned to look at me from the other side of the room and smiled sadly. I smiled back, not really feeling like smiling. "Bella…I'm sorry this had to happen." Alice made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge with her feet on the floor. "I opposed it from the start, but…Carlisle said it was necessary. It wasn't necessary making you go through that though! I swear he has a twisted way of working." Alice ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it up more than it already was before sighing and looking at something interesting on the floor.

"I was so scared Alice, that you had left me." I mumbled, tears almost forming again when thinking of how I felt not long ago. "Don't do it again." I warned half heartedly, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, Bella." Alice gushed, spinning and climbing on top of me, hugging me to her tightly and nuzzling into my neck. My arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and pulled her ever closer. "I'm so, so sorry!"

She started to dry sob against my neck, her body shaking like a fragile child's. I gripped her tighter, something inside me hating that my mate was upset, and that even though ever so slightly, it was my fault. I could never blame her for something like this, she only followed her Father's wishes.

Agonizingly slowly, Alice's cries subdued to quiet whimpering whilst I quietly rubbed circles into her back. Eventually she calmed down completely, and we spent the next hour in each other's embrace, just enjoying each other. I didn't know what the time was, maybe early afternoon, but I didn't care. I spent some of the time thinking back over what had happened. What had been said, what had been done. I seemed almost evil, not my usual self.

What scared me the most was how I loved it at the time.

Would I really have cared if I had killed Carlisle, or Esme, or Rosalie at the time? A strong part of me thought not, which was utterly terrifying, but also slightly exhilarating. I had to admit I adored the power I could harness out of thin air almost, and use it to my own free will.

But was it my free will?

Sure I had accepted the power when it asked to possess me. Whatever had happened back there though, it wasn't me. I wouldn't do that any chance I would get if I hadn't had the strength, not that I wouldn't be able to, but that's not who I am.

I'm Bella…and I want to protect Alice, not molest her! What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, this is all so fucked up.

Once again, I found myself craving answers. I sighed as much as I didn't want to face him right now, I knew I had to. "Alice?" She indicated she was listening with a sound in the affirmative. I stopped rubbing circles and she leaned on her hands to push up on the bed, hovering over me. "I want to see Carlisle."

Alice frowned. "No. Not today, you need to rest." She looked at me sternly, her decision made. She could see my determination though and sighed "Bella, please. Just relax; you've had a rough day. I don't want to know what he has to say. It's unimportant, I love you no matter what is going on, isn't that enough?" She looked down at me pleadingly, her eyes liquid gold as she read my changing expression.

I didn't deserve her.

"Yes you do." Alice remarked.

I loved it when she could hear me.

How hypocritical.

"But Alice, I want to know what's happening to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or your family-"

"Our family." Alice corrected, I smiled weakly.

"You made me forget where I was."

"Good." Alice beamed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the back of both her elbows with my hands, knocking her down so she landed on me again. I pulled her in for a kiss and pushed my tongue in when she gasped. "Aggressive today aren't we?" She mumbled against my lips, then letting her tongue dance with mine. I moved a hand to cup her arse and squeezed, making Alice giggle. We deserved this little bit of normalcy for once.

My hands trekked up Alice's slender back, skimming over her delicate neck before wrapping themselves in fistfuls of luxurious brunette hair. My legs wrapped themselves around Alice's waist, making Alice lower in between my legs where she nestled in closer. Through the feeling of her slick tongue and the softness between my fingers, I could still register the heat starting to emanate from Alice's core. It almost pulsed, sending waves of arousal and luring me into a daze. My hands lowered, snaking between Alice's body and my own, rubbing against our soft tops before stopping at the zip of Alice's oh-so-skinny jeans. I unzipped the offending piece of clothing swiftly, Alice squirming and calling my name against my lips. I lightly brushed my fingers over her panty-clad mound as I slipped my hand in. The smell of her arousal emanated into the air like a freshener, swirling around my nostrils and I inhaled deeply, moaning and rolling my eyes back. My fingers worked on their own, slipping past the tight band of her panties before-

"Cut it out you two. I can smell you from outside the house! What are you, dogs?" I froze, pulling my hand back and my lips broke Alice's to look up and meet the smug look of Edward in the doorway. I hadn't ever spoken to him properly, but he seemed like an okay guy.

Until just now.

I felt a growl start rumbling in my chest. How many fucking times must I be interrupted? I glared at him, willing him to get the fuck out of our room. He didn't budge, instead, he tilted he hip out and made himself very comfortable resting on the doorframe. He smirked at us. "I must say Bella. I have never seen Rosalie so embarrassed in my whole existence. Even Jasper was impressed, he had never beaten the Ice Queen when sparring." Edward nodded appreciatively, while a hiss could be heard from downstairs.

"Edward, I suggest you leave." Alice mumbled, her eyes heavily lidded but her voice full of warning.

Edward lifted his hands in the air, "Alright, alright! I was just here to pass the message on anyway. Carlisle wants to see you, and it can't wait." Edward's face became serious as he fulfilled his instructions. Alice visibly stiffened, any trace of the mood broken. Edward turned to leave. "You have my respect Bella." He winked before shutting the door.

Alice and I both groaned simultaneously, we met eyes and shared an awkward chuckle before she lifted herself off of me, then the bed, holding her hand out for me to take. She pulled me up into a brief kiss before I pulled away. "I guess this couldn't be helped." Alice spoke cheerfully, but I could see the glimmer behind her eyes, she was really dreading this.

"Alice it's going to be fine." I reassured her, pulling back but keeping contact of her hand. "What's the worst that can happen?" I looked out of the window briefly, thinking over my own question.

"Please don't say that." Alice smiled sadly, looking down at the floor. I cupped her chin and made her look into my eyes, we stared at each other for a few seconds, but it was enough for her to relax and her shoulders to drop. I smiled at her, stroking her jaw line with my thumb.

"Come on, if we don't go now I don't think we'll ever go." This made Alice laugh, which I was grateful for, as we made our way to the all too familiar office.

"It's your fault you're too cute." Alice chided.

"I think the feeling is mutual when I say we both can get carried away easily."

"Agreed."

After that we both fell silent, taking comfort in our clasped hands. Alice's icy skin cooling my own. We made it to the end of the corridor, where the stairs to Carlisle's office presented themselves. I swallowed the lump that had now formed in my throat, Alice had made me nervous. She seemed to be dreading this much more than I was. We made our way up the stairs, slowing the higher we got. How many stairs did this staircase have? Not enough clearly.

We reached the top, where Carlisle's office door was eerily left open slightly. It was dark inside, and it made me think back to classic horror movies where at the end of a dark corridor there's always a door. I shook my head, clearing my childish thought. It's only Carlisle for God's sake.

We stepped closer, once there Alice tentatively pushed the door open some more. "Er…Carlisle? We're here…" Alice called out, poking her head out slightly to look around.

"Come in, come in." He sounded rushed, but not tired or anything else that would mean something was wrong. We both proceeded to move further into the room. Carlisle was in the corner of his office, his pointer finger skimming over the spines of hundreds of books. "I'll be with you in a second, just trying to find something." He spoke without looking at either of us, his eyes locked on the names of each individual biography or novel.

"What are you looking for Carlisle?" Alice called out.

"Nothing important. Well actually it is. The 1879 case to be specific. I seemed to have misplaced it."

Wait, he meant the diary right?

"Carlisle, I think you mean the book you let me read right?" I asked quietly. He looked up and met my gaze, which I quickly averted. I couldn't look at him, not after what I had done.

"Oh yes, that's the one. Sorry, I forgot I had lended it to you. How far have you got with it so far?" He stood up, moving over to his paper-clad desk. It seemed in even more disarray than normal.

I scratched the back of my head "I haven't really been able to get too far with it really. Just sort of the intro and that's it? Sorry." My voice grew weaker towards the end until my apology was barely audible. I looked up to see Carlisle's expression soften and a gentle smile graced his lips.

"It's fine Bella, I only gave it to you yesterday right? I don't expect you to have finished it already, you haven't had a chance."

"Yeah well… why did you need it?" I moved the subject on quickly, trying to bypass why I had been so 'busy'.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if the account about the human-vampire relationship had any more detail that I had missed when I skim read it before. I believe there was a brief part in the introduction, did you read about it?"

I stiffened, not liking this conversation at all. "Yes, I did." I replied quickly. "It's very sad." Sad is a light way of putting it, barbaric seemed more fitting. A vampire becoming enraged from something as small as seeing its mate talk to someone else? And then killing her? And the himself? Somewhat familiar.

"Carlisle, what did you want us in here for?" Alice cut in, her foot tapping on the floor irritably. Her nerves getting the better of her.

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "Calm down Alice, nothing is wrong, far from it really. I haven't quite finished my analysis as of yet but I've been talking to Esme and the others, and they agree-"

"Just say it!" Alice half whined. I squeezed her hand; she's such a child.

"Fine… Bella, we'd like you to move in with us."

What?

**Well, there you have it.**

**I think I opened a lot of opportunities with this chapter, still debating which road I should take it. Dark or not-so-dark Hehe.**

**I wanted it to be longer, but I didn't want it to drag, but now you know that Bella's a badass so… ;)**

**I promise to update sooner (will most likely be a week later)**

**Sorry for spellings and everything else noobish, I'm just incredibly tired ;')**

**Until next time!**


End file.
